Dreams
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: It all started out as just naughty dreams which eventually became true. What happens when people start to find out? What happens when the one person they were afraid to find out, found out? Will they ever get accepted as a couple? LillyxJackson COMPLETE!
1. Awkward Moment

**A/N **Okay, weird Jackson/Lilly fic. I had this idea awhile ago, but I'm still not sure if I should continue it. It's kind of stupid, but tell me if you like it or not and if you want me to continue.

**Chapter 1**

**Awkward Moment**

_He hungrily stared deeply into my eyes and then placed his lips against my neck leaving butterfly kisses up toward my lips._

"_Jackson…" I gasped out as his hands ran throughout my body._

_Here we lay sprawled on the ground at the beach on a beach towel and for some strange reason, we were macking. _

_A night filled with love and passion with the person that I never thought I'd be with: Jackson. _

"_Lilly." He whispered just before placing his lips tenderly over mines._

'_Should I really be doing this with Jackson?' I ask myself and I flipped our bodies around so that I could take control. I pulled away from Jackson and smiled at him. _

"_You're so pretty, just makes me want you even more." He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me down for another kiss. _

"_Mmm…" I pulled away and trailed kisses down his neck. I ran my hands through his bare chest going lower past his bellybutton leading to his..._

"Ahh!" I screamed and woke up from that lustful dream. I looked around me and found that I was still in my same old boring room. I was tangled up in my blanket from tossing and turning in my sleep and I was drenched in sweat just because of that dream and it scared me.

I've been having dreams like this of Jackson for a while now and I just don't know why. Each time I had them, we would go farther and farther and this dream, I definitely didn't want to see what would happen next.

I stood up from my bed and patted my chest trying to get my racing heart to slow down. 'Is there something wrong with me? Why am I having these dreams of Jackson?' These pending questions, I've been waiting a while to be answered. I haven't told anyone about these dreams because they were just too embarrassing.

I guess it's normal for a 15 year old girl to be having these dreams because we're "growing" and what most adults say, "Teenagers and their raging hormones". Then again, having erotic dreams about your best friends' brother is quite overwhelming.

'I want these dreams to stop, but at the same time I want them to go on. Is that wrong?' I asked myself and rubbed at my eyes.

I looked at myself in my full length mirror and eyed myself up and down. I was definitely growing up there, but I don't know. I still find myself unattractive although I have been asked out a few times by random people.

I quickly walked toward my bathroom where I removed my clothing and took a long cold shower to help me get thoughts of Jackson out of my mind.

'This is just wrong and yet I still wonder what would happen if I hadn't woken up.' I tweaked and slapped my face realizing what I had just said. 'No Lilly, don't think like this!' Then my thoughts went back to Jackson. I just couldn't help but wonder if he did look like how he did in my dream.

'Oh Lord, help me, I must be going crazy.' I pleaded and got out of the shower. I was shivering by now and ran to my room to get changed. As soon as I finished changing, I ran downstairs and bumped into my mother.

"Lilly, don't run in the house or you'll fall." She scolded me once I reached the bottom steps.

"Sorry mom, I promise I'll try and not do it." I shrugged and sat down on the last step so I could put on my shoes.

"And yet you don't do it." She rolled her eyes at this time. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. "Why were you screaming this morning?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. 'Is she really asking me this question?' I asked myself and stood up. I started to feel embarrassed. "Uhh… I had a nightmare and I got scared." I said. I wasn't really lying, wouldn't you think that it was a nightmare if you dreamt about the one guy you thought as a brother figure and there you are making out with him wearing nothing but a bikini? I would pretty much call that a nightmare.

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow at me looking as though she didn't believe me.

"Yes mom." I walked toward the door leading to the garage so that I could get me my skateboard.

"Oh really? Well, you know, you can tell me anything. Tell me about your nightmares and I can probably help you get rid of them." Mom said and followed me to the garage.

"I know, I pretty much got my dreams under control, but I'll take your offer when it is needed." I replied and got on my skateboard.

"Be careful!" She shouted for me as I skateboarded on the sidewalk.

"I know mom, I'll see you tonight!" I shouted back and headed for the Stewarts house.

Minutes later I reached the house. Skating up the driveway, the first thing I see was Jackson's car with the hood up.

'He must be home and working on his car again. I should probably avoid him.' I nodded and skidded past his car hoping he wouldn't see me, but to my delight, I hear him call for my name.

"Hi Lilly."

I stopped on my skateboard and turned around to face him. "Hey Jackson." I looked at him and felt my mouth fall open.

There he was, shirtless, with a nice toned upper body. He is more on the muscular side than the chubby side which is a total plus on him. He was leaning against the front of his car with his shirt on his shoulder.

'Wow, he looks exactly like how I imagined him to look like. I guess that answers the question I asked myself earlier today. So I'd give him a 9 out of 10.' I shook my head and turned around. My face was completely red right about now. 'I shouldn't be thinking this way. And the fact that I'm rating him makes it even more sad.' I covered my face and carefully breathe in and out.

"You okay?" I could feel him walk closer to me.

"Mhmm."

I felt something grasp onto my shoulder and I looked at it seeing a hand. From the hand, my eyes traveled up the arm and found who the hand belonged to and it was Jackson's. 'I should've already known that it was Jackson's hand, I mean he is the only one here with me.'

He looked at me giving me the 'You sure you're okay?' kind of look and I nodded.

"Really, I'm fine." I smiled and pushed his hand away from me. "I have to… Uhh… Talk to Miley… Bye" I walked toward the house leaving both Jackson and my skateboard in the middle of the driveway.

'He must be wondering why I'm acting so weird today.' being trapped in my thoughts, I tripped on my own feet and started to laugh.

'Oh gosh, I sound like an idiot.' I shook my head and entered the house.

'He must think that there's something wrong with me. That felt so weird. How can he in particular make me feel this way?' I bit on my lower lip and headed up the stairs to Miley's room. 'I seriously need someone to talk to right now to get my mind off Jackson.'

**A/N **Soooo… should I continue it? I know the first part, the italicized part, was whacky, but yeah it was a dream if you didn't get it by now.


	2. Close Encounter

**Chapter 2**

**Close Encounter **

I walked into Miley's room and found her on her bed eating chips and watching TV. Ever since she got her own TV in her room she hasn't gone out to hang out with me. It was like the only time she goes out is when she has a Hannah thing.

"Hi Miley." I jumped on her bed.

"Hi Lilly." Miley said keeping her eyes glued to the TV.

"You're such a couch potato!" I slapped her leg and she kicked me.

"No I'm not." She threw a few a potato chips at me.

"I was just joking, but it seems like all you do is watch TV."

"I'm just getting used to the fact that I can watch anything now and there's some shows I never seen before which makes me want to watch more of it." She shrugged and turned to me. "Anyway, your mom called…"

"Don't tell me she asked you about my nightmares?" I asked and squeaked.

"Yes. Why haven't I heard about these nightmares? We used to talk about out dreams all the time. Like that one time I told you about that dream I had about my Orlando Bloom and…"

"OKAY! Okay… I get it. It was just a dream that I'll tell you about another time. It's just… sorta embarrassing you know." I looked away from her and she's laughing. 'Gosh, trying to information from my friends about my personal life. That is so mom like!'

"Don't tell me its one of _those _dreams?"

"What do you mean by _those _dreams?" I ask and she laughed again.

"You know those dreams where you have a dream of a guy you like and then you do things like sometimes it can be good and sometimes it can be bad. Like for good you dream that you and him get together and for bad you end up having…"

"Yeah…" I cut her off. I didn't want her to go on it's starting to get a little uncomfortable. "Anyway, its so mom like for her to call you to get information." I shook my head. My mom always did that when she was worried for me. The last time she did that was because I fell off my skateboard and my mom called to see if Miley could try and persuade me to stop skateboarding. I'll never stop skateboarding, and the only time I will is if its my only choice to survive or something.

"Well, that's what happens when you have an overprotective mother who cant let go of her little baby girl." Miley made fun of me and I hit her with her pillow.

"You're the nicest person in the world." I sarcastically said.

"Yeah I know I am. Who did you have that dream about?" She asked me.

"I… I… uhh…j…just… just this guy… I'm going downstairs to see if there's anything to eat… I uhh… didn't have anything for… breakfast. Bye!" I stood up from the bed and walked toward the door. She seriously doesn't need to know that I'm having dreams about her brother; she would hate me for life if she knew.

"Okay I'm going to take a shower so take your time!" Miley shouted at me as I left the room.

I ran down the stairs and went straight for the kitchen. Just as I was going to open the fridge, there was a sandwich on the counter. Seeing that it was just left there, I went and took it. "Food, beats making my own sandwich anyway." I said and took a large bite out of it.

"Hey, that was my special sandwich!"

I hear a voice say as I took another bite of the sandwich. I looked up at the voice and saw Jackson entering the house and, sad to say, he was still shirtless.

My jaw dropped and I continued on staring at him. 'Why am I looking, why am I looking, why am I looking!' I looked away feeling my heart race. "Ohh sorry, I didn't know." I say as a few food particles came out of my mouth. "Oops." I cover my mouth and wipe the sides of my mouth.

He walked toward me and snatched the sandwich from my hand and took a bite from it. "It's okay, that's what happens when I leave my food unattained."

'Oh my gosh, I'm so close to him.' I chewed on the insides of my cheeks looked through the corner of my eye at him. He looked like he was enjoying the sandwich. He even bit the part I was eating, I guess he doesn't care about germs.

He caught me looking at him and held out his sandwich. "Want a bite?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope." I reached over the counter where a bag of chips were. I opened it and started to eat it. 'Jackson's right there. I need to get out of here, but I cant make it look obvious that I'm feeling really weird right now.' I looked around trying to find something to get him distracted, but I found nothing.

"Sorry." Jackson suddenly says.

"For what?" I turned to him and as I did that, he reached over me to get a napkin. His chest brushed against my arm which sent chills down my spine. He was so close to me and his face was close enough for me to kiss him. I bit on my lip, hard, so that I wouldn't do or say anything stupid. 'God, what am I going to do now?'

He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "That was a good sandwich, anyway, what's up with you this morning?" He asks.

I scrunched my nose and sigh. "I don't know." I replied.

"Come on, I know there's something up with you. You seem… weirder than usual." He went behind me and placed both of his hands on my shoulders and started to rub them.

I stiffened up and winced. 'LILLY YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM JACKSON NOW!' I screamed in my head, but I didn't want to move, it felt good to have him… touching me. Then a _very graphic _picture of Jackson came to mind and boy, did he look… hot. 'Oh. My. God. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.' I tightly closed my eyes and held my breath.

"Umm… n-nothings w-wrong with m-me…" I stuttered. 'I swear it's these stupid hormones!'

"You sure?" I could feel his warm breath on my neck making my stomach feel weird like there were butterflies in them.

"Y-yeah…" I couldn't take it anymore it was too much for me so I backed away from him going on the other side of the counter. 'This is seriously getting bad.'

"Your face is getting red, are you sick or something?" He followed me behind the counter and felt my forehead.

"No, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me!" I forced myself to smile and pushed his hand aside. I went to the couch to sit down.

"Oh really." He stood in front of me and carefully looked at me up and down. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're seriously acting really suspicious lately. You've been like this for about, what, a week or something?"

"It's nothing really! I'm just going through some tough times right now." I said in a small voice. 'He doesn't even know how painful it is with him just there staring at me.'

This whole dream thing started exactly a week ago and that's when everything became weird between me and Jackson. I've tried so much to avoid him as possible, and each time it seemed like he would be coming on to me. I know it's just probably my mind, but it freaks me out, especially when he touches me.

"Mhmm, then why are you so jumpy when I'm around. Do you…" He was saying, but then stopped as the front door opened.

"Jacky Pinky Cutie Pie!" A high pitched voice called and we both drew our attention to the door.

A girl stood there. She had long curly red hair in a French twist. She was about 5'5" with hazel eyes and a really cute smile. She was medium build wearing sandals, fingertip length shorts, tank with a midriff, and net jersey top. Lets just say she's very curvy.

'Pinky Cutie Pie?' I gave the girl a weird look. 'What the heck is a Pinky Cutie Pie?'

"Hey Babylicious Kitten Face!" Jackson went up to the girl and hugged her. He put his forehead on hers and kissed her.

'... Babylicious… Kitten… Face…. ?' I looked away from the couple and stared at a magazine on the table in front of me. I felt so lost. Who the heck is "Babylicious Kitten face" and why is she kissing Jackson?

"Uhh, who is she?" I hear her say and I looked back at the couple. " Babylicious Kitten Face" and Jackson were staring at me and Jackson looked quite embarrassed.

"Uhh, Emily, this is Lilly, Miley's friend. Lilly, this is Emily…"

"Hey Emily." I said just before Jackson finished his sentence.

"…My Girlfriend."

**A/N ** LOL hope you liked it. Anyway do you think its "bad"? I don't really want to go that far with the whole "dreams" she's going through and the things that's going between her and Jackson and all that.


	3. Dreams Into Reality

**Chapter 3**

**Dreams Into Reality**

'Jackson has a girlfriend?' I stared at the girl. 'Wow, she's really pretty.'

"Hi Lilly!" Emily cheerfully said and sat beside me. "I love your hair it's so cute!" She started to play with my hair.

"Umm…" I looked at her and then at Jackson. 'What the heck is up with this girl? I don't even know her and she's playing with my hair like we knew each other forever.'

"Wicked Tweetie Pot, sorry to bother you, but why are you here?" Jackson asks a bit confused.

'Wicked… Tweetie… Pot…? What's up with the horrible pet names?' I never met people who used very bad pet names before, I mean seriously, who uses pet names like they do?' I looked at Emily and she was pouting.

"I'm sorry Baby Lips, but I just had to see you. I was about to go to work when I realized that I haven't talked to you since last night." She stood up and walked to Jackson. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made kissie faces.

"We talked for a minute earlier today, Lovey Bon-Bon." Jackson replied and kissed her again.

'I think I'm going to throw up.' I shook my head and stared at my lap. 'He has a girlfriend. Of all people, he has a girlfriend and they really look perfect for each other.' I looked back at them. 'They look like they're in love.' I start to frown. I'm feeling a bit jealous now.

"Oh hi Emily!"

Looking at the stairs, Miley was there and waved at Emily. 'Miley met her already? Wow, Jackson doesn't usually let his family meet his girlfriends.'

"Hi Miley!" Emily said and ran toward her to give her a hug. "I just came by to say hi. Anyway, I better be going now. Work." She went back to the door. "Bye everyone and it was good meeting you Lilly, maybe we should hang out or something!" She waved and then left.

"Uhh, she seems… nice." I watched her skip to the driveway and enter her car.

"Yeah, she is." Jackson said and sat down beside me.

As soon as Emily drove out of the driveway, Miley randomly starts to laugh. "What did she call you now, Snuggle Wuggle Bear or my favorite, Dimple Cheeks?"

"What are you talking about? Jackson doesn't have dimples on his cheeks." I looked at Jackson and his face reddened.

"Well Lilly, I'm not talking about those cheeks…"

"Err, you mean…" My eyes went wide and I started to blush as a picture of Jackson's ass came to mind. 'This is so wrong.' I slapped my forehead and stood up.

"Yes, Jackson has butt dimples," She said loudly and then whispered. "Which is probably the only cute thing about him." Miley grinned and started laughing like a maniac.

"Tell the whole world, why don't you." Jackson shook his head and covered his face. "Besides, she's not all that bad. She's sweet, caring, nice, a whole lot of other things. She's like the perfect girlfriend, but she only has one thing that bothers the hell out of me: the pet names. I sound so wimpy when she calls me those things."

"How did you even find her?" I ask. Not to sound snobbish, but why would someone like _her_ be into someone like _him_? Look at me, I've been a wreck ever since those _dreams_ and it's horrible!

"Well, I was at Rico's making a smoothie for someone." He did these hand motions as if he was pretending to make a smoothie. "I then was giving the dude his smoothie and then bam, I spilled it all over her."

"Then he gives her his shirt and blah blah blah and they get together. Next thing you know, she lays "the pet names" on him and they get all lovey dovey together." Miley finishes his story.

"Hey, I wanted to tell her my story on how I met my girlfriend." Jackson wined which made me laugh.

"Well, too late for that now! Who knew you could keep a girl like that for 2 months. That must be a new record." Miley said and opened herself a soda.

"Whoa, two months? Wow you must be serious with her." I eyed Jackson carefully and he blushed.

"Yeah, she seems to understand me a lot and you don't really find girls out there like that. She's just perfect, but sometimes I think she's a bit too perfect ya know?" Jackson said with deep thought.

"Well, you better not screw this one up. I actually like Emily." Miley pointed at Jackson and he sighed.

"I'll try."

'Wow… Maybe I could be something like Emily. She sounds cool, but too perky. Maybe Jackson likes girls like that. What am I thinking? After those dreams, I'm thinking this? I think I need to go on a little walk.'

I was about to walk to the door when Miley walks in front of me.

"Lilly, why don't you ask Jackson about your dreams you're having." Miley suddenly says which made me completely blush.

"Uhh… No its okay it's just stupid stuff." I replied turning my back to Jackson so that he wouldn't see me blush.

"Come on, tell him about your dreams, he's a really good listener sometimes." Miley said.

"Thanks, I think that's the first time you said something about me Miley. Yeah, tell big brother Jackson about your dreams. I know some stuff about dreams that my career teacher was lecturing us about." Jackson said.

"I'd rather not." I bit on my lip and sighed. 'Big brother Jackson? He calling himself big brother Jackson means that he only thinks of me as a sister. If I tell him about my dreams, then that's like, incest. Eww.'

"Okay, well just to let you know that your dreams could also tell you what happens in the future or it can give you the answers to your problems." I hear Jackson say.

'So then in the future, I'll be screwing around with Jackson?' I feel my face turn hot. I frantically shook my head. 'No way, that's a lie, I would never do that with Jackson... And yet I am having these dreams.' I told myself.

"Ooookay, well thanks for the advice and I think your "Lovey Bon-Bon" is an interesting character. I guess I'll be going now. Bye!" I went through the patio toward the beach. Nothing can get weirder than that.

I was walking through the beach holding my shoes thinking about Jackson and Emily. Why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend? And for two months? I should've known! I 'm usually one of the first people to hear that Jackson has a girlfriend, but him hiding her just makes me mad.' I shook my head and found a spot on the beach where no one was around.

It wasn't hot, it was more like a bit cold on the cloudy side, but it didn't look like it was going to rain. Well, it did sorta, but hopefully I won't catch it.

I lie down on the sand and put my shoes beside me just thinking about Jackson again, but soon I drifted off falling asleep.

_I felt a hand creeping up my thigh and going back down slowly stroking it. _

_I opened my eyes finding myself looking into deep blue eyes._

"_Jackson…" I whispered and he smiled._

"_Good morning my sweet." He said and kissed me._

"_What are you doing?" I ask feeling a bit panicky as he trailed kisses down my neck and sucked onto the spot joining the neck and the shoulder. _

"_Experimenting." He finally replied and pulled me up so that I was sitting down. I looked what I wore and saw that I was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. _

"_Wow, maybe we should…"_

"_Shh." He replied and pushed be back down on the sand. He pressed his lips against mines, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I felt his hand slip under my shirt gently stroking my stomach. _

_He pulled away and stared at me. "Let's go somewhere more private." He said with a smirk pasted on his face._

"_Erm… I don't know…" _

_Without warning, he pulled on my hand trying to get me up. "Come on Lilly, let's go.." He said and pulled at my hand harder._

"_Wait." I pulled back._

"_Come on!" He nearly screamed at me._

My eyes opened wide and I jerked my head forward bumping into something." Oww!" I yelped and rubbed my forehead. I remembered that I had fallen asleep on the beach, so everything was just a dream. I looked around me and it was raining, more like pouring.

'How come I didn't feel the water hitting me when it's raining?' I ask myself and still lay on the ground. 'It kinda feels nice with the water hitting you like this.'

"Thanks a lot Truscott!" I hear a voice say beside me and I turned seeing a very wet Jackson rubbing on his forehead.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Jackson!" I said, and without thinking I sat up and placing my hands on his face and pulled it closer to me so that I could have a better look at his forehead.

"Umm… Lilly?"

"Wait Jackson!" I said and looked at it. He must have serious sensitive skin because it started to bruise.

"Lilly." He said once again and I looked at him.

"What Jackson!" I said and my eyes widened once again.

I saw that our faces were really close. Not even my hand could fit between us and I have really really small hands.

"That." He whispered.

I could feel him moving closer to me, with his lips barely touching mine…

**A/N **Okay, I'll just leave it like that :P Hope you enjoyed it!!!

_**Happy New Year**_


	4. Stuck Inside

**What happened in the last chapter:**

_I saw that our faces were really close. Not even my hand could fit between us and I have really really small hands._

"_That." He whispered._

_I could feel him moving closer to me, with his lips barely touching mine…_

**Chapter 4**

**Stuck Inside**

I was about to let Jackson kiss me when it hit me. 'I can't let kiss him, he has a girlfriend!' I shut my eyes, turned my head and pushed him back on the ground.

"Ugh, what was that for?" Jackson asked and got up.

"Sorry, bad reflexes." I stood up and blushed a bit. I looked down at my clothes and sighed in relief. I was wearing my clothes I wore when I came here, which was pants and a shirt. At least I wasn't wearing that tank and mini skirt, I would rather die than let _him_ see me in _that_.

"Ohh. I guess we should go home then." He bent down and got my shoes.

"Yeah, I guess." I took my shoes from him and put them on. They felt so gross and soggy, but I didn't want to hold them, so I might as well wear them.

As we walked to the house, we kept a short distance between us. It felt really weird because we almost kissed and I swear it looked like he wanted it. It was so quiet that I could hear my shoes squishing under me going squish squash, squish squash.

I repeated the words squish squash in my head following my shoes not hearing Jackson calling me.

'Squish squash, squish squash, squish squash….' I moved my head from right to left as I said those words.

"Lilly!" He nearly shouted and finally caught my attention.

"What?" My head snapped and I looked at him.

"I've been calling your name for a while. Do you want me to drop you off home when we get to my house? It's raining and all and I can't let you go out while it's raining, you'll get sick."

"Well, we're already in the rain, why don't I just go home like this?" I looked down at my clothes. I was soaking wet, well, not the dirty way of course, but you know what I mean.

"One reason you can't go home like that is because your mom will kill you. You know how she is with you and everything." He pointed out.

"You're right. She believes that if I stay in the rain too long, I'll go crazy." I started to laugh and he laughed with me.

"Well, see, exactly. I'll just give you a ride." He lastly said and we continued to walk in silence.

We were passing Rico's when we saw a few boys hanging out near the bathrooms. They weren't getting soaked by the rain because they were under the shades. While staring at them, one of them caught my eye and smiled at me.

He was tall, about 5'8" and had short brown hair dark brown eyes. He was wearing green Billabong surf shorts and a black rash guard. He looked muscular, very beach boy surfer like.

"Hey babe, want to play with me in the rain?" He said and nodded at me.

"Umm…" I continued to walk and looked down at the ground feeling the back of my neck warm up. I felt a little uncomfortable with those guys calling me out like that.

'Is he talking about me? I mean he must. It's only Jackson and me and I doubt someone would call Jackson "Babe" except Emily and why would a guy call another guy that unless that guy was…' I hugged myself and shivered a bit. The thought of Jackson and Emily kind of grossed me out, but then it was cold, so I'll blame the weather.

"Come here babe, I'll warm you right up."

'Oh gosh, pervs.' I continued walking, ignoring his remark. I looked at Jackson and he shrugged.

"Do something Jackson." I whispered. I felt uncomfortable and he could at least do something and be a man instead of just standing there doing nothing. Do those guys actually think they can pick me up that easily?

He sighed and took my hand into his. It sent a big shockwave throughout my body and it slightly got me excited. He pulled me closer to him, let go of my hand, and wrapped his arm around me.

'I really need to go home now.' I bit my lip and kept my head down the rest of the way home.

Minutes later we reached the Stewart's house. No one was home so it was completely empty and dark.

"Hey Jackson, do you think I can borrow your house phone?" I asked and walked toward the cordless phone which was beside the couch.

"Sure. I guess. I'll be upstairs if you need me and if anyone answers, could you answer the phone?" He asked just before going up the stairs.

"Ooookay!" I shouted at him and got to the phone. I dialed my house number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" A voice answered sounding very much like my mom's voice.

"Mom?" I asked and sat on the edge of the coffee table not wanting the couch to get wet.

"Lilly? Ohh good you called, I was scared! I tried calling your cell phone, but you didn't answer. There's a storm and flash flood watch. I really want you to stay at the Stewart's." She sounded relieved.

"But mom, there's hardly any rain. Its not as bad as it looks like! I can ask Jackson for a ride or something." I complained. I didn't want to stay here alone with Jackson. Miley and Mr. Stewart aren't even here yet and I don't know what I'd do alone at home with him.

"It's been raining really hard for about 4 hours straight! Some of the roads are closed because of the road flooding! How can you not know that? And no way am I going to endanger your lives and let Jackson drive you in this weather!" She nearly screamed at me.

"I guess I lost track of time. I didn't really notice it was raining because I was hanging inside the house the whole day." I lied. My mom hates it when I'm on the beach sleeping. I remember one time I told her about falling asleep on the beach, she nearly had a heart attack because she says that someone could've raped me or done something to me, but I doubt anything like that would happen to me, but you'll never know unless it does happen.

"Okay, well tell Mr. Stewart and Jackson to take care of you okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Bye honey, I love you!" She said just before hanging up.

"She's so stupid!" I threw the phone on the couch and stood up. I looked down at my clothes. My clothes were sticking to me so whenever I walked and thighs rubbed against each other, it would make the noise. My shirt looked glued to my skin. You could even see the outline of my bra! How embarrassing.

"I need clothes. Miley wouldn't mind if I borrow her clothes." I nodded and started up the stairs. I stopped for a second and felt my bladder throbbing. "Ugh, and now I have to pee!" I say and practically ran the rest of the way upstairs.

I walked toward the bathroom was and saw the light on, but the door was a bit opened. Thinking no one was in there, I pushed it opening it wide and my eyes were greeted something I never expected to see, but only in my fantasies, well more like dreams. Jackson's butt.

"Oh. My. God." I said slowly and continued to stare until Jackson looked behind him seeing me.

"What are you doing Lilly?" Jackson yelled and bent to down, struggling to get his pants on. He tripped on them and fell on his back and I turned away just before I could see anything else.

"I'm sorry!" I covered my mouth with my hands and ran for Miley's room.

"Wait, Lilly!" He shouted for me, but then I slammed Miley's door shut.

'He really does have dimples on his butt!' I felt a blush creep to my cheeks and I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. I was breathing in deeply feeling so ashamed. 'Oh my god, I saw Jackson's butt!' I covered my face and bit on my lip hard.

The scene of Jackson's butt kept on playing in my head. 'I have such a perverted mind!' I was slapping my forehead at this time. 'Maybe a shower would help me… and I still have to pee… but I'm scared that Jackson might be in there doing whatever guys do standing up facing the toilet.'

I got up and walked into Miley's drawers to get some clothes. I got a plain blue long sleeved shirt and some pajama pants and walked to the door. I slowly opened it peeking out seeing if Jackson was anywhere to be seen. As soon as I felt it was safe to leave the room, I tiptoed out to the bathroom and quietly closed the door.

'I'm wasting water. This is going to be my second shower today and it's going to be like save the animals because Lilly Truscott is taking too many showers!' I shook my head and removed my clothes.

I took a nice long shower and got out of it feeling warm and refreshed. I walked back into Miley's room to go brush my hair. This time, I left the door opened just in case Jackson wanted to talk to me. I know I embarrassed myself and him when I walked in on him, but I have to pushed that aside and forget about it. Seeing his dimpled buttocks might make my dreams come worse, but hey, whatever. It's normal to have dreams like this right?

As I brushed my hair, I hear a knock come from the door. I turned and saw Jackson there. He was dressed differently wearing gray sweatpants and a plain white tee-shirt. He was standing by the door looking straight at me.

"Hey Lilly, umm, are we going to drop you off now or later on tonight?" He asked. He kinda looked like he was blushing, but the room was too dark so I couldn't really see.

"Uhh, when I called my mom, she said that I had to stay. It's okay if I showered right? I mean I forgot to ask because… well the bathroom… and…" I felt my own cheeks heat up. Oh man. This is so embarrassing.

"Err… yeah. It's okay. My dad and Miley are stuck at the hotel they were at for that meeting they went to because of the floods." Jackson said and he flipped the switch on for there to be light in the room.

'Oh no. I'm stuck in the house alone with Jackson. What. The. Hell. What if I have those dreams again?' I stopped brushing my hair and dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Umm… before I go can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I reply and turned to Miley's full length mirror to see if I was dressed alright for the night.

"In the bathroom… did you… see anything?"

I felt my face flush once again. This is like the 32168764021975th time I blushed today because of him!

"Maybe around the frontal area… or something?"

'Is he afraid that I saw his ding dong?' I bit back my laughter.

I looked through the mirror at him and he still had his head down and he was blushing, which, for some odd reason, I find a total turn on and I hate admitting it to myself.

"Don't worry," I giggled and continued watching him, his face turning even redder. "I didn't see anything."

"Okay. I'll just… see you downstairs then." He said and left the room.

'This is interesting.' I raised my eyebrow and ran my fingers through my wet blond hair. I straightened out my shirt and took a deep breath before going downstairs to the living room.

There Jackson lay on the couch eating a big bag of chips and he was watching the oh-so famous TV show, Zombie High.

"What time is it Jackson?" I asked and sat beside him.

"Look at the clock smarty pants." He replied and took a handful of the chips and shoved it in his mouth.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. '8:30 PM only?' I looked at Jackson and took a chip from his big chip bag and popped it into my mouth. 'I'll just watch TV rather than talk. I don't want to say anything stupid to Jackson and it's not like the power's gunna go out.' Just then, everything turned off and I sat up on the couch. 'Oh no.'

"What's going on Jackson?" I ask and I felt the couch move.

"I dunno." His words were kinda muffled. I think he still had a mouthful of chips.

Loud thunder filled the room with a bright light following it and I reached out to grab his hand. I was deathly afraid of the dark and thunder and lightning. Yeah, I still have a night light in my room because I'm afraid. I mean, I feel safe when someone sleeps with me with all the lights turned off, but when the lights are off and I'm alone, I end up having panic attacks.

"What do you want Truscott?" He asked and I felt him trying to shake my hand off his.

"Umm… Don't leave me please." I gripped his hand even tighter and he winced.

"Well, I would like the feeling to come back to my hand and all I have to do is go to the closet and get the flashlight, maybe a few candles."

"Okay, but hurry." I said under my breath and he got up off of the couch. Through the moonlight, you could see his body moving. He looked like a stranger, which creeped me out a lot. Then I heard a loud thud and his body was nowhere to be seen.

"Jackson you still there?" I asked feeling a bit paranoid that something might have happened to him.

"Yeah, just tripped." He snorted and then I saw his body figure sand back up and started to walk once again.

I hear the closet door squeak open and heard a few noises as he moved some things around. Then a bright light was pointed at me.

"Found the flashlight. Now for some candles." He said and ruffled through the closet some more. I watched him and he held two huge candles. He kicked the closet door closed and walked back to the couch. He pointed the flashlight at the ceiling and set it on the table standing up and put the candles on the table. He had a lighter in his hand and lit the candles.

I moved back on to the couch until my back reached the arm of the couch I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them.

He leaned back on the couch and looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Jackson, what do you find in Emily that's attractive?" I accidentally slipped out and I covered my mouth.

"Umm… Well, her curly red hair and the way it flows with her body, her legs are so perfect and great looking, her beautiful hazel eyes and how it just glows when she's talking to me, mainly her great personality, and her cute little giggle she lets out whenever I…" He abruptly shook his head. "Why are you asking me this again?"

"Just trying to think of something to talk about." I looked over at the burning candles. "Why does she always call you by those pet names?" I asked. I don't even call people those horrid names and it must be embarrassing being called those things.

"Well, she says they are used to keep our relationship tight and shows that we're committed to each other. The thing is, I'm not ready to be in a committed relationship and I don't want to hurt her. I was flattered at first that she wanted to be really close with me, but sometimes I feel like I'm just leading her on. This is the longest relationship I've ever been in and I want to break up with her. I never really was the one to break up with anyone. They were the ones that usually broke up with me."

I looked at Jackson. He has a frown on and he was looking at the candles. He kind of looked guilty.

"Wow…" then a lightning bolt struck lighting up the whole room and I jumped going forward into Jackson's arms. I buried my face into his chest clinging onto him.

'My gosh, darkness and lightning. Can anything get any worse than this?'

Once it was over I still hung on him.

"Umm… Lilly?" He sounded a bit confused.

I lifted my head off his chest staring at him. His breathing quickened a little.

'Maybe I should…' I was about to let go when Jackson put his fingers to my chin and planted a kiss on me.

I pulled away and my body sorta shivered. "Sorry." I whispered and went back to the other side of the couch.

"Me too." He let out a loud sigh and stretched out his legs.

'At least I know why Emily called Jackson Baby Lips.' I blushed and put my head on the couch shutting my eyes slowly falling asleep.

**A/N **sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner!! Ugh you all must hate me now :( LOL hope you liked it, even though I am kinda running out of ideas lol. I'll try update soon, but if you're still reading, raise your hand and say HOMGAHHYOOH ISH COOL! JK lol sorry I'm weird at the moment. It is almost 3:30 AM and I haven't slept yet :P


	5. Almost Caught

**A/N **Just know that every time it's italicized, then Lilly is having a dream okay? Okay :D The POV is gunna change like once or twice, but only in this chapter okay? LOL I really want to try this out so I hope you don't mind :D

**Chapter 5**

**Almost Caught**

_I was lying on my bed reading a skateboard magazine when the door to my room opened. I dropped my magazine sat up to look at who it was and saw Jackson. He had some shorts and a plain shirt on and he smirked at me._

"_Hi Lilly." He winked and all of a sudden started to strip out of his shirt and shorts leaving on his boxers._

"_J-J-Jackson… w-why a-are y-you h-here?" I turned my head to look away, but I peaked through the corners of my eyes seeing him climbing on my bed. He turned my head so that I faced him and kissed me with his soft moist lips. _

_We parted and he slowly pushed me down on the bed._

"_I'm just here to have some fun." He seductively said kissed me once again. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, caressing his tongue with mine, and his hands went into my shirt making his way to my breast. He gave it a light squeeze before going down stroking my stomach. _

_I moved my head away and gasped. "Don't you think that we're going a little too fast? I mean, you have a girlfriend." I feel my body start to heat up and my breathing quickened. _

"_Don't worry… we're doing nothing bad. Anyway, I rather be with you than her." He smiled and pecked my lips just before moving down to suck on my neck. He continued to stroke my stomach and it tickled making my stomach go in knots. _

_I ran my hands through his thick blond hair._

"_Mmmm…Jackson." I moaned and shut my eyes tightly._

_He moved back up and firmly pressed his mouth against mine…_

------------------------------------------

I abruptly woke up as I felt something hit my thigh. I looked beside me and found Lilly lying down with her legs stretched out. 'She must've kicked me when she was moving or something.'

I was sitting down with my feet on the coffee table. I must've fallen asleep like this because my back and necked ached. Ugh.

Then I remembered what happened just before I fell asleep. I kissed Lilly.

I put my hands to my lips remembering how soft her lips were. I just don't know what happened. One minute she's holding on to me when thunder stuck and then she looks at me and I just kissed her. She must think I'm a pervert or something. I kissed her and I have a girlfriend.

Now I know I have to break up with Emily. I'm not faithful enough and I do keep leading her on.

I looked at the clock and it read 9:32 AM.

'Dang. It's so darn early.' I thought to myself and shook my head. I looked back at Lilly and she started to toss and turn. 'Maybe she's having one of them nightmares?' I got off the couch and knelt beside her on the ground.

I stared at her face. She was partly sweating and her face was all scrunched up. 'I think she is having them nightmares. I felt my eyes move on their own staring at her body form for a second. 'Damn she's definitely growing.' I hear myself say as I stopped at her breast. 'I can't think like this. She's my baby sister's friend.' I frantically shook my head.

My eyes traveled lower and then a patch of skin caught my eyes. Her shirt was a little up just below her breasts exposing her tight stomach. 'Wow… she has a nice stomach.' I felt my arm being lifted on its own and over the patch of skin. My fingers slowly ran through the soft skin.

I hear Lilly let off a soft moan and I froze. I looked back at her face and she looked like she was either in pain… or pleasure.

'God, what am I doing?' I removed my hand from her stomach and pulled her shirt down just to stop me from doing anything else.

I listened to Lilly's breathing she was panting. 'I should probably wake her up before she screams or something.' I nodded and put my hand on her shoulder giving her a light shake.

"Lilly, wake up." I whispered in her ear and she moved her head to in my direction and found myself just inches away from her face.

I stared at her lips. 'Would she notice if I kiss her? I can't. No way… but I want to.' I gulped air and moved forward just to capture her lips just before she wakes up.

I was about to close my eyes when.

"Mmmm…Jackson." she moaned and I froze.

All of a sudden I felt my lower region throb with my heart pounding hard against my chest. "Did she just say my name?" I say out loud with my hand patting my chest.

"Lilly wake up." I shook her.

------------------------------------------

I felt myself being shaken and my eyes shot open. I got up fast and bumping my forehead onto something hard.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head and looked beside seeing Jackson on the ground rubbing his forehead as well.

"Why is it that whenever I wake you up, you're always hitting my forehead?" Jackson asked in a cocky tone and massaged his forehead.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have been so close to me!" I complained and sat up. "Why'd you wake me up?" I tried to get my eyes used to the light that was in the house, but I continued to squint.

"Well, you kicked me and so I tried to wake you up and then you said my name and you sorta were panting and I thought you were having one of your "nightmares" you were talking about yesterday." He replied and used air quotes.

"Sorry." I started to blush. I stared at the coffee table. I couldn't look at Jackson I the eye. That dream just got too out of hand and I felt like I wanted to leave Jackson and this house and go running or something.

"What was your dream about anyway?" He asked and got off the ground and sat on the coffee table.

"Uhh… nothing you would be interested." I bit my lip trying to look innocent.

"Come on, you can tell me. From the way your face looked, it must've been intense."

"You have no clue." I whispered.

"What was that?" He asked and I kept my gaze at the table.

"Nothing." I started to randomly laugh, more like over laugh. I'm such a dork!

"Oookay then." He said and stood up pulling his shirt down.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." I got off the couch, but Jackson pushed me back down.

"No, I gotta use the bathroom first. I… have a stomach ache." He said and ran up the stairs to use the bathroom.

'Oh god, what if I did something while I had that dream? His face was sorta red. Oh my god. I hope I didn't do anything bad.' I covered my face. I was ashamed. The fact that I had the dream about him while he's in the same room as me! This is just stupid!" I shook my head and went upstairs to go to Miley's room.

**A/N **that is it lol sorry it's really short. I really am and I feel bad that it is but I have stuff to do. :( But yeah, should I do the whole change POV more often? I dunno… I'm used to just one POV, but the only reason why I changed it for this chapter was to make it "weirder" you know?

And you guys! I was just joking with the whole raise your hand stuff LOL!


	6. Skirts and Admitting Things Suck

**A/N **I guess the POV will change from time to time… Maybe. It all depends on the situation I have planned coming up :D But yeah, I will tell you if it's Jackson's turn… This is pure Lilly POV okay? Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Skirts and Admitting Things Suck**

I ignored Jackson the rest of the morning. We kinda said hi a few times, but other than that, we just said "Hi" or "Excuse me" and "Sorry". Seriously awkward.

It was pretty sunny out. After all the rain last night so it was kinda weird that it would get so sunny so fast, but that's the works of weather. I was in Miley's room trying to fit some pants on. I wanted to get changed and go home so that I could really change and go home, but I can't!

"Why won't these pants fit!" I threw myself on Miley's bed and tried to get the button on.

"Maybe you should try something different?" I hear someone say and looked at the door.

Miley came in wearing her Hannah getup with her wig all messy and frizzed and makeup smears on her face.

"Miley, why won't your pants fit me! I swear it's like they only love your legs so they decided to one day not fit me and feel as tight as hell! My clothes won't do because they're still freaking wet! Ugh I swear your pants are holding a grudge on me!" I huffed and continue to struggle to get the pants on.

"That's weird, my pants used to always fit you." She dropped beside me and started to massage her head.

"Are you saying that my thighs are too fat?" I pretend to sound offended and she slapped my shoulder.

"Come on Lilly, I had a bad night last night. My head hurts and I just want to sleep. Why don't you use one of my skirts?"

"No way! You think my massive thighs would fit in those things? I don't think so!"

"Hello it's airy and it can fit anything. Its just one big cloth that goes around your waist, use it!" She pushed me and I fell off the edge of the bed.

"Thanks a lot!" I rolled my eyes and got up off the ground. I went into her closet. Skits. I hate skirts. The only time I wear a skirt is when I cheerlead we have to wear them and I look really cute in that uniform, but other than that, I dislike skirts with all my heart.

I kept on looking through Miley's so many skirts. This one caught my eye. It was a faded pleated denim skirt. It wasn't too fancy, it was just perfect. I guess I'll use it for a few minutes… just to go home that is.

I got out of the tight pants and slipped on the skirt. It surprisingly fit better than those pants did. Shocking. It wasn't too short, but it wasn't too long. It ended right above my knees. The only thing that I didn't like about it was that there was a slit on the right side of the skirt. It's not noticeable, but if you sat down or ran or something, it would definitely show some skin.

"Hey Miley, how do I look?" I asked and stepped out of the closet. I walked toward Miley and saw that she was sound asleep. 'Darn. Why does she have to be asleep now when I really need to know if it matches?'

I skipped toward her full length mirror and stared at myself for a minute. "Wow, I look really cute in it." I smiled to myself and then covered my mouth. I glanced at Miley just incase she heart and thankfully she was still asleep.

I looked at Miley's digital clock and saw that it was already noon. 'I should probably go now. Mom must be worried as heck.'

Just before leaving Miley's room, I went to get my house key in the pocket of my wet jeans that was in a bag in the room. I decided to just leave my clothes there, it's not like someone's going to dig in that nasty pile while I'm gone.

As soon as I got it, I left the room and slowly walked down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I looked around and saw that only Mr. Stewart was there sitting on the couch watching TV.

'As long as I don't see Jackson, I think everything would be alright.' I nodded and made my way toward the door.

"Bye Mr. Stewart, I'm going to go home. I didn't call my mom today and I really need to go home to change."

"Bye Lilly, get home safely now, okay?" I hear him say and I stopped and turned to him.

"I will. I'll see you tonight when…" Just then Jackson comes running down the stairs. 'Why come now when I was about to leave?' I turned to the door and gripped on the handle. " I really have to go now, bye Mr. Stewart!" I swung the door open, but just as I was about to run out, I hear Mr. Stewart call for me once again.

"Lilly, why don't Jackson just bring you home?" I hear him ask and I turned around. Mr. Stewart still had his eyes to the TV so I looked at Jackson and his eyes seemed to be glued to my legs.

"Uhh, no, I don't want to bother him, besides, he has to go to work right?" I waited for him to answer, but he didn't reply and kept on staring at my bare legs.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, slightly annoyed, and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Nothing." He replied not lifting his gaze from my legs.

I looked down at my skirt and sighed. ' He's really making me feel self conscious about me in this skirt. I wish I could just run up and wear one of Miley's sweats pants or something.' I put my hands on the bottom of the skirt and pulled it down a little.

"Okay, well I asked you a question, sorta."

"Oh, sorry, what was it again?" He shook his head and finally looked up, but not at me. I think he was looking at the door behind me.

"You're working today right? So you can't bring me home."

"Nope, I'm off today. The beach is closed because they're afraid that someone would drown with the high waves and everything. Plus the surf shop is kinda screwed up so they have to fix that. I'll be happy to bring you home, I just have to get my keys." Jackson said and ran up the stairs to get his keys.

"There's no need for you to do that! I'm really fine with walking home!" I exclaimed, but Mr. Stewart or Jackson just didn't want to let it go.

"Nah Lilly, it's alright, Jackson already got his keys. He'll be happy to take you home, see?" He turned half his body to me and smiled. Then Jackson came back with his keys.

"Let's go Lilly." He said walking toward me. He stopped at the piano and reached under it and got out my skateboard. "And don't forget this thing, you left it here before you went to the beach yesterday." He smiled.

'Why do I always have to be stuck with this sexy beach god?' As soon as I realized what I had said, I started to hit my head. 'Lilly, I swear you say that one more time to yourself, I'm going to kill you… err me… ugh, whatever!' I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house. I headed toward Jackson's car and opened the door to the passengers' seat. I slipped into the car and lightly closed it. Soon after, Jackson comes into the car and puts my skateboard in the back of his seat before starting the engine.

"So… straight to your house?" He asks as he starts to back up out of the drive way.

"Mhmm." I nodded and kept my legs closed I had my hands on my skirt holding it down just incase a gust of wind just magically pass by and lifts up this horrible yet cute skirt.

'What to talk about, what to talk about, what to talk about…' I said over and over in my head. I didn't know what to say, I just needed to break the silence. It was just creeping me out that Jackson hasn't said anything for the past 5 minutes and he usually has a big mouth!

"You look nice in that skirt." I hear him say and I feel myself blush.

No one ever said that about me in skirts. Even when I cheerlead, no one ever told me I looked nice in a skirt. I felt a bit happy, but stupid at the same time. I didn't know if I should be grossed out about this or good. He could just be trying to get my hopes up and try to make me wear skirts more often just to see a glimpse of my you know what after what happened last night and this morning.

"Thanks" I finally said and chewed the insides of my mouth. I sorta regret saying that, but whatever, just got to try and keep from saying anything stupid. Just a few more blocks until we reach home so I can leave this car and feel sorry for myself later.

We stayed quiet for a while. The radio was on and it was a little soft, but I still could hear the music. I started to bob my head up and down moving along with the song playing at this moment. It was one of Miley's, well Hannah Montana's songs. My favorite part of the song started and I couldn't help but sing along with it, in my head that is. I ignored everything around me, including Jackson, and started to lip sing.

'I'm just like youuuuuuu, yeahhhh, cant you see, I'm just an ordinary girl, living in an extraordi….' Then I felt a hand grasp on my hand. My head snapped and I looked at Jackson. Blood rushed to my face and I bit my lip.

"What?" I asked and shook his hand off mine. He totally ruined my favorite part and I hate him.

"You were making weird faces and your lips were moving, but no sound was coming so I thought you were going to throw up or something." He said and looked straight ahead.

"Well, nothing is wrong with me so keep your eyes on the road!" I snapped. God, he scared me for a second and I hope he didn't notice me blushing. Gah, I should just ask him to stop the car and let me out. We're almost home and I could just walk from here.

"Jack…" I started, but stopped. He looked like he was in deep thought so I just watched him until he started to talk.

"So, last night…" He said and then drifted off. I guess he didn't know how to say it, but I knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Was fun, I guess…" I replied and stared at my lap. It felt weird being in here with Jackson, but whatever, I know we have to talk about something.

"Yeah, it was and I'm really sorry about it. I didn't know what came over me, I just felt like doing it." He mumbled. He didn't show much emotion when he said that, which meant one thing. He didn't feel anything when he kissed me.

"Oh." I sighed. I felt a little bad. I guess what I'm saying is I sorta hoped for him to feel something toward me, but who am I kidding? He has a beautiful girlfriend and why would he even try for a little 15 year old girl?

I shook my head. I can't let this affect me. It's not like I wanted us to be together right? Or did I want to? It was driving me crazy! I just want all this to end, and again, nothing will ever get as bad as it is now.

He drove into my driveway and I saw that mom's car wasn't in it which meant that no one was home.

'I hate being alone.' I put my hand on the handle and was about to open it when Jackson said my name.

"Lilly, you want me to stay a while or something?"

"Why?" I asked and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, because you're home alone and last night, I remember someone getting freaked out when the lights went out." He chuckled.

"Hey it's not my fault! There's the boogy man and you'll never know when he'll attack!" I rolled my eyes and got ready to go out.

"Okay, I was just saying because I care you know?" He replied and removed his hand from my shoulder.

I frowned when he removes his hand. It felt warm and good when it was there and I kinda feel like I was missing something I looked at him and his eyes showed little emotion, like he sorta wanted to be with me, but I ignored it. 'Why did he even care that I was home alone? He could just go back to Em… Relax Lilly, relax.'

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. How can I get jealous about Emily? She's perfect for him. Even I say that and I only met her once!

"I'm going to be okay." I smiled and reached into the skirt pocket to get out my house key.

I opened the door and got out of the car. I closed the passenger side and ran for the front door. I quickly unlocked it and got in the house. I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to scream and admit things to myself. I quickly got upstairs and into my room screaming my butt off.

"God! Can I get any stupider? I mean seriously, why Jackson of all people? I cant like him, he's my best friends' brother! And the fact that I'm having these… _dreams_ is just not right!" I jumped up and down on the hard carpeted floor and just shouted pulling at my hair.

"You know what? What are you supposed to call these dreams anyway? Stupid sex dreams that's it!" I was sick and tired and I didn't want to admit what these dreams were, but here I am just saying it.

"I, Lilly Truscott, have been having "Sex Dreams" of "Mr. Sexy Jackson Rod Stewart" and I like having them!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

I heard a thud and I spun around facing the door and gaped at it. 'Oh my god…' On the ground was a skateboard rolling toward me, but thats not what caught my eye and freaked me out. No, it was the thing that dropped the skateboard in the first place...

"Jackson…"

**A/N **I hope you enjoyed reading this LOL. I know it's like blah… Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!!! It is almost 5:34 AM and blah I'm tired. LOL.I got caught up reading a fic and then I remembered that I had to update this so here I am haha. I'll try and update this before Friday. I start school on Friday and I seriously dont want to go XD


	7. Mistaken For A Dream

Thanks to **_PaigeMatthes06 _**and **_RJBsComputer _**for catching my mistake with Jackson's middle name LOL I totally forgot and I knew I was wrong so thanks again! I edited it :D

And omg sorry for not updating this. This chapter is pretty much stupid. I sorta lost inspiration after some stuff.

Anyhoo, back to the story!

_**Recap of the last chapter**_

_I opened the door and got out of the car. I closed the passenger side and ran for the front door. I quickly unlocked it and got in the house. I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to scream and admit things to myself. I quickly got upstairs and into my room screaming my butt off._

"_God! Can I get any stupider? I mean seriously, why Jackson of all people? I cant like him, he's my best friends' brother! And the fact that I'm having these… dreams is just not right!" I jumped up and down on the hard carpeted floor and just shouted pulling at my hair._

"_You know what? What are you supposed to call these dreams anyway? Stupid sex dreams that's it!" I was sick and tired and I didn't want to admit what these dreams were, but here I am just saying it._

"_I, Lilly Truscott, have been having "Sex Dreams" of "Mr. Sexy Jackson Rod Stewart" and I like having them!" I shouted on the top of my lungs._

_I heard a thud and I spun around facing the door and gaped at it. 'Oh my god…' On the ground was a skateboard rolling toward me, but that's not what caught my eye and freaked me out. No, it was the thing that dropped the skateboard in the first place..._

"_Jackson…"_

**BTW POV is going to change from Jackson to Lilly. Jackson's part is pretty short.**

**Chapter 7**

**Mistaken for a Dream**

I watched Lilly walk, more like ran out of my car to get in her house. She's so cute in that skirt and for a moment there, I thought I wouldn't be able to stop myself from going all over her. Her legs looked so luscious in that skirt. Back at the house, I couldn't stop staring at how sexy her legs looked. I was so happy when she asked me to drive her home, which might have not been the best thing to do because I kept on getting distracted. I know I'm started to grow attracted to her.

She's pretty, completely pretty, but I know I can't do anything to her. She's off limits because she's Miley's friend. I can never mess around with Miley's friends, but I've been feeling this way toward Lilly for a while. Back at the house when she was eating my sandwich and I took it away from her, I was just fooling around with her mind. I wanted to see how she would react if I did those things to her. It was funny seeing her blush and all that. She's so adorable, but then Emily came in and I felt dishonest and unfaithful when I was flirting with Lilly a few minutes before. I knew I crossed the line when I kissed Emily, showing Lilly that I was off limits as well.

I looked behind me to get out my CD case and saw that Lilly left her skateboard behind.

"Her skateboard. I should probably drop it off." I nodded and shut off my engine, took the skateboard, and left my car.

While walking my way to my door I started to think about the almost kiss I was about to do when she was sleeping. I didn't know why I wanted to do it, but I just felt like I had to for some reason, just like how I had to kiss her when she jumped in my arms. Haha she was so cute when she was scared.

Once I got to the door, I heard screaming.

"Maybe she got hurt?" I said and I twisted the door knob it finding it unlocked. Not safe for someone who's going to be home alone. I walked in and went up the stairs toward the screaming.

I walked up hearing her muffled screams come clearer when I thought I heard my name.

"Did I hear right?" I asked myself and then I found myself right in front of her door. She was pulling at her beautiful blond hair, jumping on the carpet, and screaming loudly.

"Li…" I was about to say, but then she started talking again.

"You know what? What are you supposed to call these dreams anyway? Stupid sex dreams that's it!" She spat out looking as if she was frustrated and needed some help. Some _serious_ help.

'Wow, maybe Little Miss Innocent Truscott isn't so innocent if she's having sex dreams.' I smirked. 'I just wonder who she's having these dreams about.' I stared at her as she looked like she were about to blow up. Thank god she had her back to the door so she couldn't see me.

"I, Lilly Truscott, have been having "Sex Dreams" of "Mr. Sexy Jackson Rod Stewart" and I like having them!" She shouted extremely loud.

That's when I dropped the skateboard. My mouth dropped and I stared at her. 'She's having the dreams… about me… No wonder she didn't want to tell me.' I stared at her. My eyes were practically out of their sockets. I just couldn't believe someone like _her_ would be having dreams like those about _me_.

She spun around and gaped at me.

'I think I should've knocked or something.' I thought to myself. But I knew I wanted to do something about this. She just said she has sex dreams about me and she likes having them. That must mean something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackson…" I choked out. He heard me.

We stared at each other for a moment. I didn't know what to say, he caught me and I have no clue how I'm going to back myself out of this one.

Why is it that my skateboard is the thing that always gets me in trouble? Oh my god. Oh my god. I started to shake. He looked confused and shocked at the same time from what I had said.

He's probably thinking, 'A little kid is actually having sexual dreams about me, how disgusting." or something. Ugh will my embarrassment ever end?' I ask myself and then started to laugh. "Hi Jackson, what brings you in here? How did you get inside?" I asked and turned my back to him trying to hide my bright red face.

"Uhh… you left your… Do you really have… dreams… like that… about me?" He asked. His voice sounded a tad interested in this whole thing and it kinda freaked me out.

I turned around to look at him in the eye. His eyes looked different at this point, like he actually cared for me. I shook my gaze from him. I have to think. My face is still burning up and I have to answer him, should I tell him the truth?

"I know what I heard. Just tell me, do you really have those dreams about me?" He pended and I shrugged.

"I don't…"

"Jus tell me the truth. I just want to know if you really are. I… wont be grossed out if you tell me the truth. I promise you I wont." He said in a very caring voice which shocked me. I never knew he could really be like that if he wanted to. His voice sounded like how he talks to Emily.

"I guess…" I mumbled and looked down at my feet. I bit on my lip really hard and I didn't care if it hurt. I just wanted to hide. I openly admitted I liked these dreams which Jackson heard and now I'm stuck here waiting for him to be grossed out at me. I put my hands on my sides and rocked my body waiting for him to say something.

I saw Jackson's feet moving toward me and I kept my gaze down. I knew, if I looked in his eyes, I would just blurt out everything and I really didn't want to do that.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to throw a tantrum at me or something, but he didn't. Instead, I felt hands on my cheeks pulling my head up and soft lips crashing into mine.

My eyes shot open and I wanted to push him off, but I couldn't. His eyes were closed and he his brows furrowed.

'W-why is he kissing me?' I ask myself. 'I'm so confused .Why isn't he freaking out about this?' I feel my hands move on their own to his waist.

He pulled away resting his forehead on mine, breathing heavily. He moved one hand to my shoulder and opened his eyes. He moved his lips closer to mine ready to kiss me once again.

'This needs to stop. I need to know why he's doing this!' I screamed in my head and I moved my hands from his waist to his chest and pushed him.

"What are you doing?" I hissed and hugged myself. I stared at his eyes searching for an answer, but he didn't say anything. He pursed his lips and shook his head.

"I…" He started then closed his mouth. He stared at me intently and he had that hungry look in his eyes.

"Jackson get out." I tried to say calmly, but I knew that it didn't come out like that at all.

"Lilly…" He was saying, but I cut him off.

"Please Jackson…" I pleaded, but he didn't move.

"No Lilly." He said and came closer to me. "I want to talk about this."

"God Jackson, I just freaking confessed that I have sex dreams about you and then you kiss me. Now the thing is, I'm confused at why you're not a bit grossed out about this and ran away knowing this bit." I threw my hands in the air and waited for him to answer. It's pretty much pissing me off that he doesn't want to leave. My embarrassment moved to being pissed. Maybe it's that time of the month.

"Well, like I said, sometimes your dreams tell you about what happens in the future. Maybe we're supposed to… you know." He stated sounding very serious.

I laughed. "I was thinking the same thing, but I knew that it would never happen between us. I mean you're Mr. Cool guy with a perfect girlfriend and I'm Ms. Tomboy with no life." I said and looked at the ground. I felt him put his finger on my chin and move it up so that I was staring at him in the eye.

"Well, to tell you the truth, in my eyes you're great the way you are. No one is perfect. Not even Emily. Reason why I want to break it off with her. She's just not right with me." He frowned. "Then I've been thinking about the almost kiss at the beach and the kiss last night. Something was telling me to kiss you both times, and I don't know why I did it. The more I see you, the more I want you." He openly admitted.

"You're lying. You just want to screw around with me and then leave me for Emily." I rolled my eyes and tried to push him off, but he gripped on my hands.

"I like you." He whispered.

"What?" I stopped fighting him off and stared at him. 'How can he like me when he has a girlfriend.

"Look, I've always been attracted to you, I never took the chance to be with you because of Miley." He openly admitted. "Since you admitted your sex dreams, I admit I like you." He simply said and then leaned in for a kiss.

I was confused, but I didn't push him away. This was probably a stupid thing, but I seriously need time to think. It was then, he placed his hands on my waist and lifted me up. My arms flew to his neck wrapping around them and I squirmed. I wrapped my legs around his waist when I started to shake.

I pulled away. "God Jackson, put me down." I was breathing hard, but he continued to kiss me. It sort of felt like one of my dreams.

'Maybe this is a dream.' I say to myself and then finally, I kissed him back. It started as a fiery kiss with passion and so much more, when I ended up on my comfortable bed with him on me. I lost my innocence thinking this was a dream, but then again, it felt so real.

'This is just a dream.' I say to myself and soon, I really fell asleep with a figure beside me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I soon awoken from my slumber expecting myself to still be at the Stewarts house when I realized that I was in my own room. I felt something around my waist pull me closer to it. I was startled at first, then I remembered that "dream" I had just before waking up.

I lifted up the covers and saw that I wasn't wearing what I was wearing earlier, but I was wearing nothing at all. I froze and felt something breathing against my neck, so I slowly turned around and saw the last person I thought I would ever expect something like this from.

'Jackson…' I held my breath. I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I gently got his arm off my waist and got out of the bed. I stared at him and he was in a deep sleep. I went over to my dressers and got myself some clothes and I glanced at the clock and it read 3:49 PM. About 2 hours since I got here.

I turned and walked toward the bathroom to shower, but first I peed. I remember my career teacher telling us that after we do something like that, we have to pee. I have no clue why, but whatever. After that, I got in the shower and took a really cold one.

"What was I thinking? How could I mistake this for a dream? I'm so freaking stupid! How can I think something serious like this was a dream? I mean seriously Lilly!' I screamed in my head and started to scrub my flesh hard with the scrubber until my skin turned pink.

I dropped to the ground with the cold water hitting my back. It was then I realized. "I knew that it wasn't a dream, but I made myself believe it was."

**A/N **Sorry if it was stupid. I seriously have no inspiration for this anymore. I'm so sorry. I'll finish this fic as good as I can! I'm sorry! And again, no detail on what they did. I wanted to keep it T rated LOL. Maybe, just maybe if you wanted the part where it all happens, then ask or something. I'm going to delete that part anyway, I decided that it wasn't necessary.


	8. The Talk

**Chapter 8**

**The Talk**

As soon as I stopped panicking about losing _it _to Jackson, I got out of the shower. I was completely shivering right about now and I just wanted to get out of this house.

I pulled on my baggy pants, loose tank top, and a big black hoodie. I brushed my tangled wet hair, tied it up, and pulled the hood part over my head. I opened the door of the bathroom and tiptoed back to my room finding Jackson still fast asleep.

'I should leave him a note.' I say to myself and walked toward my desk where I kept my paper and pens. I looked back at Jackson as he moved on the bed. The blanket was being shifted lower exposing his lower abdomen. As much as I wanted to stare, I forced myself to look at the piece of paper and write.

_Jackson, _

_I went out. When you wake up and if my mom's home, then just say that I asked you to drop off something which is why you're here alone. If she's not and you leave the house, lock up._

I took the note and put it on the pillow next to Jackson on the bed. I went into my closet and got out another blanket. I put it over Jackson's body and he moved a bit. I started to panic so I walked out of the room as fast as I could hoping that he wouldn't wake up, and he ended up calling my name.

I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I ignored the pain in my lower abdomen, all I wanted to do was leave this place and think things out before Jackson caught me. I ran in the direction of the beach. Hopefully it would be open and all the debris from the storm last night went away.

I finally reached the beach and it was opened. I walked toward Rico's and saw that Miley was there sitting at a table.

"Hey Miley!" I called and I sat down next to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, you look… sick or something, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely just… feeling a little cold."

"Okay, well, did you see Jackson? After I woke up, Jackson was supposed to bring me to the mall, but dad said he hadn't come home after he dropped you off." Miley asked sounding a little curious.

My chest pounded hard against my chest. I couldn't tell her about what happened. She would hate me until I died and the fact that we're only 15 makes it all more worse. Jackson is two years older than us and he could do that all he wants.

"Nope, he left right after he dropped me off." I lied. Now I'm lying to my best friend! Can anything get even more worse than that?

"Hi Lilly!"

I turned in my chair and saw Emily walking in our direction.

'Apparently, yes it could.' I shook my head and forced myself to smile. Jackson's girlfriend and the girl Jackson cheated on with her at the same place at the same time. Gosh I hate this.

"Hey Em!" I said cheerily as she sat across of me.

"Did you…" She started, but Miley cut her off.

"She didn't see him Emily, I'm sorry." Miley weakly smiled at Emily and Emily shrugged.

"Yeah. Ohh well, it's not like he's cheating on me." She smiled and I felt like a dagger went right through my chest.

I feel so bad. I didn't know what was happening until I woke up and now I'm feeling like this because Jackson did cheat on Emily. If I didn't confess that I like having those dreams about him while he was there, then I wouldn't feel this guilty and what Jackson and I did wouldn't have happened!

"You okay Lils? You're a little pale." Miley asked as she rested her hand on my arm.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about me I'm just a little tired." I got up from my chair. "I should probably go. My mom wasn't home when I got there and she must be worried. Bye Miles and Emily." I smiled and walked away from the table as quickly as I could.

"Bye!" Emily chirped and I looked back to wave at them.

"I cant even face her without feeling guilty." I looked down at my feet as I continued to walk forward.

Emily doesn't even know what's going on; I don't even know what's going on. This whole thing confuses me. How could I be so stupid in thinking that it was a dream? The kisses were so real and when he touched me, my skin tingled.

I shivered to the thought of what happened a few hours ago. I'm so idiotic; I mean I don't even know if he was using protection for crying out loud!

Being caught up in my thoughts, I didn't see where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Err, sorry about that." I shook my head and looked up at the person I bumped into. It was that same boy that was calling me out yesterday when Jackson and I were walking home in the rain.

"Hey you're that girl…" He started and pointed at me.

"Umm… I gotta go." I was about to walk away when he gripped on my arm.

"Wait! I'm sorry about yesterday; I don't really act like that. I was just…"

"I understand, you were with your friends and guys are always immature like that." I rolled my eyes and tried to pull my arm away when he completely turned to me.

"Look, I'm not like those guys. You see, it was more of a bet. I didn't mean to be a dick about it and call you those stuff. I'm not immature, I mean yeah what I did yesterday was immature, but… you know…" he trailed off and stared right into my eyes.

He had cute eyes, even if they're only dark brown, it makes him look adorable. He had that baby like feature that's very cute. Instead of the surf shorts and rash guard he was wearing yesterday, he had on a black t-shirt and baggy shorts and I admit he's pretty hot.

"Yeah I get it." I sighed and shrugged.

"So… sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your boyfriend like that. I seriously didn't mean it." He apologized again.

'Wow he really feels sorry for what I did, but boyfriend. Puh-leeeze you actually think I would date Jackson after we did…' I blushed as I thought about that.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh really." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes really!" I rolled my eyes. Gosh he's irritating. Mature my ass; he's not even close to being mature!

"Sorry, I was just joking." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"No it's okay, I'm sorry. I'm kind of in a mess right now." I walked toward the railing and leaned against it. My legs hurt for some strange reason and I wanted to go sit down again.

"Really, you want to talk about it?" He asked and went to lean against the railing next to me.

"Nah, it's more of a personal issue." I sighed. I am talking to a complete stranger and I don't even know his name. All I know is that he was using stupid pick up lines to get me yesterday _and_ he is incredibly cute.

"Okay. Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Stephen." He stuck his hand out with a boyish smile on.

I shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lilly." I chuckled. Who shakes hands with someone like that?

"What's so funny?" He asks and I shook my head.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I smiled and looked pass him as something caught my eye. I squinted my eyes to get a better look and found Emily heading my way with someone, an that someone was…

"Jackson." I whispered. I looked around me trying to find a place to hide.

"What's wrong?" He asked and looked in the direction I was looking in earlier. "Ohh. You need a little help?" He asked and I nodded.

He pulled my arm and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Whoa!" I yelped and he pressed me against the railing. "What are you doing?" I hissed trying to get his hands off my waist.

"Helping you, now play along!" He hissed back and put his forehead on my shoulder.

I went stiff and had my head down. I had my hoodie up so hopefully Jackson wouldn't notice who I was, but Emily, she knows I wore this. Just pray that she doesn't see me.

I shut my eyes as the couple neared us hoping that they wouldn't notice us. How could Jackson know to come here though? Last I thought he was still sleeping in _my _house, in _my_ room, in _my_ bed after the thing _we_ did.

I opened my eyes a bit and saw that the couple had stopped right in front of us. 'Oh my gosh, they know!' I cried in my head and start to breath in heavily.

"Stephen, is that you?" I hear Emily say and my eyes shot open.

'Stephen? She knows Stephen!' I felt him move his head off my shoulders and unravel one of his arms off my waist keeping his other arm securely on my waist.

"Umm… Hi Cousin Emily." He laughs scratching his head with his free hand. I kept my gaze low. I didn't want them to see me, but I don't think I was doing a good job because instantly, Emily noticed who I was.

"Lilly? You and Stephen? Wow."

I looked up at Emily ignoring Jackson and forced myself to laugh. "Hi Emily… and Jackson." My eyes trailed from Emily to her hand and she had her fingers entwined with Jackson's fingers. A sudden spark of emotion hit me, is it… jealousy? Nah couldn't be.

'I guess they aren't going to break up. Well isn't everything going to be fun for the next few days when someone eventually finds out what happened?' I added sarcastically in my head.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Lilly, and to my cousin too!" Emily laughed and punched Stephen on his shoulder. "To think you were with that other witch, Lin…"

"We're not dating!" I blurted out and covered my mouth. "I mean…" I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to look at Jackson either. We just did something so irresponsible and stupid just a few hours ago and this is just so awkward.

"Ohh, then why were you hugging?" Emily had a huge smile on her face as if she didn't believe anything I said.

"Look, she was just feeling a little down and we bumped into each other and I was just helping her out." Stephen shrugged and removed his other hand that was around my waist.

"Okay, well I really have to go thanks again… Stephen and good seeing you guys." I waved at Emily and Jackson. I started to walk in the direction to my house when I heard Jackson call for me.

"Lilly, I'll give you another ride home." He said and I turned to glare at him.

"No thanks." I said bitterly and started to walk off.

"Come on Lilly…" He called after me and I ignored him, but felt him grip on my arm.

God, why does everyone have to hold on your arm like that every single time? I stopped in my tracks and looked at him once again. His eyes looked like he was pleading for me to go with him, but I didn't want to. After what we did, it just seemed so… awkward and he is the last person I want to see at the moment.

"Fine." I sighed.

"But you said we had to talk about something and we didn't get to talk yet." Emily whined and Jackson laughed.

"I'll tell you later okay Emily?" He let go of my wrist and hugged Emily. Jackson took my wrist once again and pulled me in the direction of his car. Once we got into his car, he drove in the opposite direction of my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Driving around."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk about what happened back at your place."

"I don't see why its something we need to talk about, you took advantage of me and it just happened."

"No I did not take advantage of you. We kissed, you kissed back, and last I saw, you were enjoying it as much as I was." He said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

I glanced at him and he was smiling foolishly at himself. I felt my cheeks burn as I sunk lower into my seat.

"Pervert." I smacked his shoulder and he laughed.

"This isn't a thing to laugh about idiot!" I pulled the hood of my jacket lower covering my eyes. I felt so embarrassed and I don't want to be here with Jackson.

"Sorry, it's just; I don't know what to do now. I have a girlfriend and I cheated on her with my little sister's friend."

"Is that what I am to you? Your little sister's friend?" I said sounding offended, even though I wasn't really.

"No, you're more than my sister's friend; you're a woman that's been having sex dreams about me." He chuckled.

I huffed. Is he serious? "Jackson, can you please take this serious?"

"What am I supposed to say? We had sex and I know I have to break up with Emily, but we cant be together because Miley is my sister and you're her best friend? This whole this is just complicated."

"Then why did you do that?"

"I don't know, after your little confession, I couldn't handle myself. At the beach I wanted to kiss you, you backed away. I was flirting with you when you came over yesterday just before Emily stopped by. When I tried to wake you up this morning, I couldn't stop but stare at your body. Go ahead; call me a perv, but I just find you quite attractive. You may think that you're ugly ass, but you're not." He said and we kept quiet for a while.

'Wow.' I felt my cheeks burn up even more.

He stopped the car and I pulled back my hood from my eyes seeing that we're in the local park. It was getting a little hot, so I decided to take off my jacket. I put my hands on the bottom of the jacket and lifted it up. I felt my shirt lift a little, but I ignored it. I didn't care anymore, there's nothing Jackson hasn't seen of me so whatever. I got my jacket off and folded it on my lap. I pulled my shirt down as it showed a little of my tummy and I looked back at Jackson. His eyes were staring at my stomach and I rolled my eyes.

"Eyes up here Stewart!" I said bitterly and he laughed.

"Why do you have to be so mean now? You were so nice and funny, now you're so mean to me." He said and I sighed.

"It's just kind of hard for me to take in what we did. It was just like a blur to me and I actually thought of it as one of the dreams." I admitted and shrugged.

"So you're really that… erm… aggressive in those dreams you're having about me?" He asked with his face turning bright red.

"Haha, no, never. You're the one…" I shook my head. "Anyway, how are we going to deal with this?"

"I have no clue, but the more I think about it, the more I want to be with you." he placed his hand on my thigh and I pushed it off.

"No…"

"Sorry." He said and leaned back into his chair.

We talked more about what happened and we got to know more about each other. He told me about everyone of his exes and he told me about how complicated each one was and how horrible his break ups were. He also told me that that was his first ever time doing it, which is kinda good because that was mines too. It was weird, but getting to know him got me really into him and I guess I started to like him even more.

An hour later we drove off and Jackson brought me home. We were parked in my garage and my mom was home. I sat down and stared at the house.

"You going soon?" Jackson asked and I nodded.

"I'm just kinda scared, what if my mom suspects something?" I asked and he laughed.

"She wont, don't worry." He said and I reached for the door. I opened it and was about to step out when Jackson reached over and turned my head to kiss me.

AS soon as he backed away, I blushed. "What was that for?"

"For being nice and being my first and… well I don't know." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. We've been doing that a lot lately.

"Bye Jackson." I said and got out of the car. I skipped to the house and entered it.

"Mom?" I called and I heard a muffled voice come from my room.

"Here." She yelled.

I walked up the stairs kind of freaked out that my mom would be in my room. Why is she even in my room anyway? The only time she goes in my room is when she's putting clothes in my room or when I'm in trouble. I feel like I'm in trouble.

As soon as I reached my room I see my mom sitting on my bed holding a black wrapper.

'Oh my god, don't tell me that's…' I bit my lip and leaned against the door frame for support.

"Hey mom, why are you in my room?" I asked and she lifted the hand holding up the wrapper.

"What is this doing in your room?" She asked and she pointed to the wrapper.

"Eww mom, why are you touching that, is that a…" I blushed. I couldn't get myself to say it.

"Yes it is." she looked serious and disgusted.

"Mom, you actually think I would be doing that kind of stuff? I'm only 15 and I was at Miley's house last night remember?" I replied and she sighed.

"Why is it in your room though?"

"I don't know, maybe Leah used it. I had extra clothes in Miley's house and I stayed there. I just came home now mom." I replied and walked over to sit on my bed. I was a little shaky. I was scared, I have to admit, but blaming my older sister is so mean!

"Okay, well then I have to have a talk with your sister." she stood up and walked out the door saying nothing more.

'Oh my gosh. At least I know we were being safe. I can't believe I did that to my own sister though.' I lie down on my bed and thought for a second. "If that's the wrapper, then where did Jackson put the…" My eyes shot open and I reached for my pocked to call Jackson.

A/N I tried my best. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come up soon. Sorry for updating super late, I had school and I have an after school class and so much homework XD.


	9. Confessions

Chapter dedicated to RJBsComputer for helping me out a lot with this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

**Confessions**

The next morning I woke up feeling quite different. I don't know if it's just because I had a really good sleep or what this room now reminds me of.

I smiled remembering what I did. I still can't believe I'm okay with this. I mean, shouldn't I be more afraid than happy? I not only did it with Jackson, but I think I actually like him now. I used to like him in a lusty way, but I may actually be crushing on him.

I turned on my bed and grabbed the nearest pillow beside me. I started to hug it not being able to get this smile off my face. After all the things I did yesterday, I never thought I'd be happy. I lost it to Jackson thinking that it was a stupid dream, how stupid can I get?

After the talk I had with Jackson last night, I felt so relieved and I can't stop thinking about these cute thing's Jackson said that got to me. God, I sound like such a… girl! I'm a girl, yeah, but I never thought of myself thinking like this over a guy, gosh. I'm such an idiot. But Jackson, he made me see a whole different side of him and it's so… shocking.

I couldn't even forget about what he told me about the "plastic" and to think I actually took him seriously.

_**Flashback **_

"Jackson!" I screamed as soon as he answered the phone. I was sitting on my bed feeling queasy about the black wrapper my mom found.

"Well hello Lilly, what a surprise hearing from you after I just dropped you off a few moments ago."

"Yeah, I have to ask you something." I replied and twirled a piece of my blond hair on my finger.

"Aw, you don't want me to co-" he started and I cut him off. I knew exactly what he was thinking about in his perverted mind.

"Ew, God Jackson no. I'm never doing anything with you until you break up with Emily and I get to know you better. And gosh Jackson, it was just a few hours ago too. Keep your hormones and whatever's in your pants locked up or something."

"Well right now my pants are having a party." He laughed out loud and I found myself giggling as well.

"Pervert."

"Thank you. So now why are you calling me?" He asked finally sounding serious.

""I called to ask you about…" I paused for a second as my mom stopped in front of my room staring at me. I bit my lip and held my breath. Why is mom staring at me? She probably knows, oh my gosh. "the little _excursion_ we had today." I wanted to laugh. Excursion? Who uses that word? I looked at the door and smiled at my mom. She raised her eyebrow and finally left my door.

"Excursion eh? Nice choice of words." He joked and I shook my head.

"Where did you put it?"

"I flung it out the window." He replied, monotone. He sounded serious and then I started to panic.

"What?!" I screamed jumping off my bed. What if people saw it? What if it's somewhere in the backyard? What if my mom sees it? Oh my gosh Jackson is such a freaking dumb ass! "How can you be so careless into doing that? Oh my gosh Jackson!" I shouted and he burst out laughing.

"Sorry Lilly, I was just joking!"

"Well, right now isn't a really good time to laugh because my mom found the wrapper." I whispered just incase anyone was listening from outside. I moved toward my door and closed it.

"Oh shit sorry Lilly, I knew I forgot something there!" He exclaimed and I sighed.

"It's okay, I blamed my sister." I said and sat back down at my bed.

"Naughty naughty. Anyway, I wrapped it up in towel and then I threw it out at the trash outside." He replied.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks for finally telling me!" I dropped on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble, that's the last thing I wanted to do."

"I got scared you didn't use anything at all." I whispered hoping he didn't hear, but he did.

"I wouldn't want to risk you getting pregnant at such a young age. Now, I just have to break it between Emily and I and I'll be safe. Anyway, what was that between you and that guy you were hugging?"

I smirked. "Stephen. He's pretty cool."

"Coolier than me?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes Jackson, way "coolier" than you."

"Aww poopy."

I hear the door slam shut. "Oookay then. I'll talk to you later." I said quickly assuming my sister was home. I wanted to hear what my mother had to say to her. She's 19 and can do anything, but I just want to see what Mom would say to Leah.

"Okay." He replied and hung up the phone.

_**End Flashback**_

I got off my bed and trotted toward my mirror looking at how I dressed. I still had the same clothes on from last night. I was too lazy to change so I stuck in my room the whole night just laying down thinking about Jackson and me.

I went in my closet and took some clothes and then across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a warm shower and it felt good rather than the freezing cold shower I took the day before. About 20 minutes later, I got out of the shower and pulled on some shorts and a shirt. I got out of the bathroom and bumped into my sister.

She looked completely mad and pissed off, like she was PMSing or something. She glared at me and huffed.

"What the hell is up with you?" I asked as she headed towards the stairs.

She spun around and looked at me. "Mom is what's the matter. She found a freaking condom wrapper from who knows where and she assumes that I did _it _with someone in the house." She rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm telling you, you've never had a boyfriend nor did anything bad. You're like Miss Innocent."

"Wait, are you saying that you've already done it?" I asked ignoring the fact that she thinks that I have no interest in boys.

"Duh." She replied. "But never in this house. You see, when you're 19, a lot of people end up making mistakes like me. Here, Come with me." She took my hand and guided me down the stairs to the living room. I had a feeling that it was one of those sisterly talks and I never had one of those with her before. She usually just ignores me and goes out with her friends.

'Good thing moms not here.' I said to myself as Leah led me toward the couch.

What I'm going to say, you better not tell anyone. I don't even know why I'm telling you, but after the talk I had with mom, I just knew that I had to tell someone before I blow up!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Sure, shoot what you wanna talk about?" I asked staring at her intently.

"So, when I was 16 I went to this party. It was when it all started, you know, me going out all the time with my friends?" She looked at me expecting something from me and I nodded. "Well, I had this boyfriend I was dating for a month and he said he loved me. He would continuously say that until one night after we had a date, he started to touch me and I would be all freaked out, I mean he was my first boyfriend. Well, anyway, we shared this heated kiss and then he suddenly says, 'I love you and I know you love me, but if you truly loved me then we could… you know'" She trailed off and looked away for a moment.

"Wow. Did you…" I asked. I can't believe my sister is telling me this. It's just so confusing. I mean, I'm shocked that she had someone say that to her.

"Yeah… and I ended up getting pregnant." She bit her lip and put her face in her hands.

"What? But how come…"

"I had an abortion."

I gaped at her. 'What? How could she have an abortion? I thought she was against that! Oh my gosh!'

"He said he wasn't ready for a family and he left me. All he wanted was the sex. I went to this clinic which didn't need mom or dad's permission or signature or whatever and they did it."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I said. 3 years of not telling anyone and she tells me now. It shocks me that she hid it so well after those years. Which I remembered 3 years ago when Leah kept on running over to the bathroom to throw up. She said she had an upset stomach, but who would've known that she gotten preggy.

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake as me and no matter how much a guy says they love you, don't do it. I guess after mom lecturing me about doing it in the house, it kinda got me mad. I'm of legal age so she cant do much to me, but I just needed someone to tell that story to. You would've been an aunt if I didn't do get the abortion." She smiled and shrugged.

'Should I tell her about my stupid mistake I did yesterday?' I bit my lip and she slouched on the couch. I felt uncomfortable with her telling me this. I never knew she was like that and that jackass who used her for that just pisses me off.

"You're quiet. I must've made you feel weird. Sorry!" She laughed and hugged me. "I don't want you to do anything you regret. I regret doing that so much and I wanted to save myself to the person I wanted to marry."

I sighed once again. "What I if I already did it?" I stared at my toes and wiggled them. My chest pounded hard against my chest. I didn't want to tell anyone so soon, but after Leah told me this, I just feel like I had to say something. I suddenly felt scared. What if she tells mom about this?

"As long as you're safe then I'm okay with it." Her voice was quiet and she let out a deep sigh. "You didn't, did you?" She asked.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"So you mean that thing that I got blamed for… It really was yours?" She sounded offended.

I kept my gaze down and nodded once again.

"Wow, I didn't know you were like that."

I looked up at her and she definitely looked shocked. Her mouth was hanging open and she didn't want to believe what I was saying.

"I'm not. It just happened. You know how it is right? I didn't want it to happen, but it just happened." I felt tears tempt to fall right now. I never knew telling someone this would make me feel crappy.

She hugged me. "Who was it? Do you have a boyfriend?"

I pulled away and looked her in the eye. She looked really concerned on what I did. "He's someone you know and… no he's not my boyfriend, he's more of a really close friend. Like a big brother figure, but the thing is, he has a girlfriend."

"Wow, is it Oliver?" She asked as she put her hand on my knee.

"Eww, no." I shivered. It grossed me out just thinking about kissing Oliver.

"Haha, sorry. First name to pop up in my mind and he's a close friend and a big brother figure… unless you meant…" She started, but the doorbell rang.

"We should get that." I said and she shrugged.

We both stood up and walked across the room to the front door. I stayed near the entrance of the living room and watched Leah grasp onto the handle of the front door and slightly opening it seeing…

'Jackson?!' I said to myself and hid behind the wall that separated the living room and the and the entrance to the house. I listened intently to what my sister and Jackson were talking about, practically pressing myself up to the wall just to hear.

"Hey Jackson, what brings you here to my humble abode?" Leah asked.

"Is Lilly here?" Jackson asked.

"Err… Yeah she is. Come in." She said and I heard the door close. Soon, Leah entered the living room and looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" She whispered and I shook my head.

"I'm not home." I mouthed out.

"Why?" She asked and tilted her head at me.

I pleaded with my eyes and shook my head. "I can't talk to him." I whispered.

"No way…" She gaped at me finally understanding why I didn't want to talk to Jackson.

I shyly nodded and suddenly Jackson appeared into the living room staring at both Leah and I talking in hushed tones.

"Hey Lils, can we talk for a moment?" He said staring right at me.

I sighed and nodded. I walked toward him and took his hand leading him up the stairs toward my room. We sat on my bed and I smiled to myself for reasons I can't explain. I felt slightly happy that he wanted to see me, but embarrassed at the same time because of the little talk I had with Leah.

"So…" Jackson says finally breaking the silence.

"Why are you here?" I asked and kept my gaze down. I'm sorta nervous that he's here with me in the house with Leah right down stairs. What if he tries something on me and Leah accidentally walks in on us? She could black mail me and that won't be good.

I felt him place his hand on my bare thigh. As much as I wanted him to remove it, I let it go. Right now, my thighs are my most sensitive spots and it felt nice with him touching it.

"Cant a guy visit his 'Cuddle Buddy?'" he asked and I looked up at him suspiciously.

'Is he serious?' I asked myself and shook my head. "I told you last night that I didn't want anything to do with you until you break up with Emily and until we got to know each other better." I slapped his shoulder.

He put his head on my shoulder while stroking my thigh. "I tried to break up with Emily today." He finally said.

"And did you?" I asked him as I placed my hand over his to make him stop stroking my thigh.

"No… She set up a date for tonight and I'm going to do it then. I can't lead her on anymore; I want this to stop so that I can be with the one I feel more comfortable with." He took a deep breath and moved his hand away from my grasp, wrapping it around my waist.

"Okay, you don't have to break up with you know. You two are like the "Perfect Couple" as everyone says." I said emphasizing "Perfect Couple" I put my head on his and frowned at myself.

"Don't say that. Remember, I wanted to break up with her for a while now." He whispered.

We just sat there savoring the moment while it lasted until I lifted my head up and pushed his hand away from my waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked with some disappointment in his voice.

"I don't want my sister to walk past the room seeing us in this position." I blushed and looked at him.

He had one of those adorable boyish smiles on and his eyes flickered. "Oh really now…" He extended his hands out and moved them closer toward my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked and moved farther back on the bad. He kept on moving closer to me until my back reached the wall with nowhere to go.

"I swear Jackson, if you do anything, I'll kill you." I threatened, but he kept on moving his hands closer to me.

Then he practically jumped on me, tickling my sides. I fell down on my bed and threw my head back.

"Jackson!" I gasped between fits of laughter. "Stoooooop!"

"What do you say?" He said and I tried to push his hands off me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Jackson, stop it!" I said between laughing, but he still wouldn't stop. He was straddling my legs as his hands went all over my stomach, sides, neck, everywhere.

I closed my eyes, laughing my ass off, trying to get Jackson to stop. My stomach hurt so much from laughing, but I ignored it. He just wouldn't stop. Then my laughing came out in chokes, that only happens when I laugh too hard and then Jackson stopped.

I opened my eyes finding Jackson's face just inches away from mine.

"Jackson…" I whispered as he closed the gap between us.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I hear Leah say as she hit my door.

Jackson pulled away and looked at the door. "Did she just…"

I took the chance and pushed him off me, with him falling to the ground.

"Finally!" I said and rubbed my stomach, trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

"Ow…" Jackson got up from the ground and looked at me. "Did you sister just… and she didn't freak out… what the hell?" He looked confused.

"She knows." I said still catching my breath. My breathing finally went back to normal and I got the strength to sit up from my bed.

"How…"

"We just talked and it just came out…"

"But she could tell you mother!" He exclaimed and I shook my head.

"She wouldn't. She told me something she never told anyone before and I told her something I don't want anyone to know." I sighed.

He shrugged and looked at his watch. "I better go, date with Em." He said and walked out the door. I followed closely behind him and stopped at the door.

"You don't have to break up with her. We can just forget it happened." I said once again as he reached for the door knob.

"No Lilly, I want to. It's not fair and I just want to spend some time with you." He turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"How can I forget who I first lost it to? Or how can I forget the one person that made me feel different. You like me for who I am and you don't want to change me and I like that about you. All Emily wants to do is call me by pet names and make out. I never really felt much of a connection with her like I do with you, so don't blame yourself if you think I'm breaking up with her just because of what we did." He put his hand on my cheek and lowered his face to mine, gently kissing me.

I raised my hands to his chest bringing him closer to me as I deepened the kiss. He then pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"I'll see you tonight." He whispers giving me one last kiss before leaving.

I watched him walk down the sidewalk and into his car. I knew what I was doing is against a lot of things, but I couldn't help myself. I was slowly falling for him and I knew that it wasn't a good idea.

As soon as he drove off, I closed the door and leaned against it.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself and hit my head against the door. I looked up the stairs seeing Leah staring down at me with her arms crossed in front of her chest, smirking down at me.

"OoOo! I saw what you did!" She said in a taunting voice.

"You act like such a baby sometimes." I shook my head and headed up that stairs.

"Is he a good kisser?" She asked me as soon as I reached her on the steps.

"Yeah, he is, but I can't help but feel guilty. Like I'm forcing him to break up with his girlfriend because of what we did." I frowned and she hugged me.

"Don't think like that. He said that he wanted to do it. Even though I should be over protective with you and what you're doing with him, I'm okay with it. I was in your shoes once, well, in a more worse position that is, but just know that there are some people who actually care. I wish I had someone like Jackson." She said and took me toward her room.

"Where are we going?" I asked her and she turned to me.

"Let's give you a makeover." She laughed and pulled me into her room.

**A/N **that's about it for now. I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy as heck and I had no time at all. Seriously. Whoa mann, I never expected so many people to actually like this fic. LOL You guys are sooooo cool I mean seriously. Thanks for the reviews as well! Sorry if this was a boring chapter.

LOL I wasn't on planning to update today because of the massive amount of homework I have, but I felt good so I blew off my homework. I got my Evanescence concert tickets today which was why I was so happy and yay!

**BTW**, Who were those few people that were asking for the uncut version of chapter 7? I'm only going to send the part I took out. I forgot and I have it ready to send. I'm going to delete it in a few days.

In The Next Chapter Someone almost finds out about Lilly and Jackson... I wonder who hehe.


	10. A Way To Break Up

**A/N **Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

**Short Recap**

"_OoOo! I saw what you did!" She said in a taunting voice._

"_You act like such a baby sometimes." I shook my head and headed up that stairs._

"_Is he a good kisser?" She asked me as soon as I reached her on the steps._

"_Yeah, he is, but I can't help but feel guilty. Like I'm forcing him to break up with his girlfriend because of what we did." I frowned and she hugged me._

"_Don't think like that. He said that he wanted to do it. Even though I should be over protective with you and what you're doing with him, I'm okay with it. I was in your shoes once, well, in a more worse position that is, but just know that there are some people who actually care. I wish I had someone like Jackson." She said and took me toward her room._

"_Where are we going?" I asked her and she turned to me._

"_Let's give you a makeover." She laughed and pulled me into her room._

**Chapter 10**

**A Way To Breakup**

"What the hell, a makeover?" I nearly screamed as she shoved me on her bed.

"Yes Lilly, a makeover. Now calm down, it's not _that_ bad." She said as she walked toward her closet.

"No freaking way, I would never want to look like a Barbie, I like the way I look."

"Well, if you want to impress Jackson, then get one!" She shouted from the closet.

"No! I don't want to impress him, I don't even like him!" I blushed. I couldn't like Jackson just yet, could I?

"When why…"

"Fine, fine I get what you're saying. I just don't want to okay? Wouldn't it seem weird when one day you hook up with a guy and the next you have a complete make over just because you find out that the guy is going to break up with the girl he's had his longest relationship with? I would find that pretty suspicious." I said and looked at my nails, picking at the dirt under them.

"Well, look at it this way, you can look sexy for someone for once."

"Oh gosh, but why? I have no one to show it off to and it's just going to be us." I said and lay back on her bed trying to calm down. Jackson got me all excited and jumpy on the inside, but Leah's making me feel ugly just because she wants to give me a makeover.

"Gosh Lilly, you don't even see how adorable you look! Seriously! Show off your sexy long legs, your beautiful blonde hair, and your cute smile. You have a nice body, and all you do is cover it up with pants and a huge jacket! Stop being shy." She threw a skirt in my way as well as a top at me.

The clothes landed beside me and I sat up looking at them. A blueish-green pleated skirt and a white baby doll top. It was cute, but too girly for my style.

"Are you trying to make me look like a slut?" I asked once Leah came out of her closet holding out a small makeup bag.

"Nope, I wore those clothes when I had that huge change. When I was your age, that's when I dropped the whole tomboy act and dressed girly. I don't even remember how to skateboard anymore." she threw the bag at me and I put the clothes down to look in the bag.

Back when I was younger, Leah used to be a skater like me. She always dressed like a boy and she never showed skin. The day she changed, it was like I lost one of my best friends. It sounds so weird, but then I really connected with her back then and she always took me out and be nice to me. It's kind of weird that she's acting so nice to me ever since she found out.

In the bag was tweezers, makeup, and other products I don't know the name to. Am I really that sad?

"What kinda makeover are you going to give me?" I asked.

She pushed me down on my bed and took the bag from my hands. She took out the tweezers and put her hands on my face.

"Just a simple one." She grinned as she started to pluck my eyebrows.

"Oww!" I screamed as she kept on going at my left eyebrow. It hurt and I hate it. How can a tiny piece of hair hurt so much to be pulled at?

"Gosh, calm down, I'm almost done. You already have perfect eyebrows, I just had to get that unibrow that was forming out of there."

"Okay?" I shut my eyes hoping that the pain would go away soon and eventually it did, as soon as she stopped plucking them that is.

"See, I see a slight improvement now." She said and gave me a rubber band. "Tie up your hair, I want to get that mark off your neck."

"What mark?" I asked and she walked to her desk to a small mirror and held it in front of me.

"That mark right there." she pressed her finger on the crook of my neck where a red-ish, brown-ish, purple-ish mark was.

"I never noticed that before." I took the mirror from her hands and ran my fingers through it. It must have happened when Jackson started to…

"Well, you wore that oversized jacket yesterday, which was probably why you never saw it. When I came home with my first love bite, oh my gosh, mom practically killed me." She laughed. "Pick a method, lipstick cap or frozen spoon?"

"Whichever is less painful?" I was confused. What does a frozen spoon or a lipstick cap have to do with a hickey? I looked at her, confused, and she had an evil grin pasted on her face.

"Okay." She walked out of the room for a second running down the stairs, and soon heard her run back up the stairs. She came into the room and held up a spoon. She walked closer to me and laughed.

"I always wanted to try this out on someone." She laughed manically and pressed the cold spoon against my bruised neck.

I screamed. It was freezing cold, but Leah did things so that I wouldn't move away from her grasp.

After a few tries, the hickey hadn't gone away yet, but eventually it did on the third try. I hated it, it was cold. Next time I'm telling her to use the lipstick cap trick.

"Now that wasn't bad, was it?" She asked as she lifted me up from her bed.

"What are you talking about? It was freaking cold! I said less painful, and it was painful!" I looked at my neck in the mirror and saw that it was completely red. "Aw!" I rubbed on my neck and shook my head. 'I need to pay Miss Leah back, seriously.'

I turned to go yell at Leah, but as soon as I faced her, she threw the clothes at me.

"What's this for?" I asked and she walked into her own closet.

"We're going out. Put them on and test your supposed new look out. And I need a new outfit for tomorrow. I have a date and I don't want to go alone." I could hear moving from her closet, clearly showing that she was moving something from her closet. "Heck, maybe Jackson is going to be there. We could see how he's progressing with his "breakup" with that Emily character." She said and came out wearing a khaki miniskirt and a black cami.

"Wow that was fast." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm used to it. Now change!" She pushed me out of her room and into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and I looked at the clothes I held in my arms.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." I sighed and started to remove my shirt and shorts, slipping on the skirt and tank top Leah picked out for me.

I'm amazed at how plain and cute I looked. I never really thought that Leah was right about me. I do look pretty if I dress up more like this. Maybe I could live up to be the way I look now.

"Lilly, you ready?" I could hear my sister knock on the door and slightly open it.

"Almost." I said and started to brush my long blond hair.

Leah fully opened the door and leaned against the door frame watching me brush my hair. She smiled and walked behind me and took the brush from my hands.

"You are totally sexy." She laughed and brushed through my hair a few times before dropping it on the counter top.

"No I am not!" I exclaimed. "Let's just go." I walked out of the bathroom and took her arm bringing her out of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later we reached the mall and I sat in the car afraid to go out in public wearing this. What if someone tries something on me? Or what if people make fun of me? My self-esteem is incredibly low at this moment and this is just weird.

"Come on Lilly; get your ass out of my car!" Leah said coming on my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Leah, have you seen me? I'm just nervous." I sighed and looked at the sandals Leah forced me to wear. They were comfortable, but I was just too uncomfortable.

Leah reached for something in her purse and held out some sunglasses. "Wear these. You'll feel much better."

I looked at them and they were light blue Chanel glasses and they were adorable.

"How could you afford this?" I took them from her and put them on. I opened the mirror and looked at myself in them .Oh my gosh, they're so cute! Oh my gosh Lilly, what are you saying? You don't think things are cute, but how could I resist, my girly-ness is definitely coming out!

"A friend gave them to me as a present." She replied and pulled at my arm to get me out of the car.

We walked into the mall, and I felt like all eyes on me. I felt uncomfortable, more like ashamed at first, but then I realized that it wasn't worth it. What happened to the Lilly that didn't give a crap about anything? I started to forget how I looked like an ignored the fact that I was wearing a too short skirt and a top that exposed a bit of my midriff.

We passed a few stores and went into a couple of more shops when I started to feel bored. I liked shopping, yeah, but I just didn't like shopping for other people. I would rather shop for myself than for Leah, but this is some good sisterly bonding and I guess I do need to spend some time with her.

I noticed some boys looking at me, but I ignored them. I pretended to be wearing my old clothes that always covered up my skin, but it was weird. I could tell that they were looking at me, but I believed it was the person beside me.

"Hey Lilly, there's Oliver! Let's see how they like the new you!" Leah said as her grip tightened around my wrist, pulling me toward Oliver and a crowd of boys.

I snapped back into reality and realized what Leah was doing.

"No freaking way Leah, I am not going to Oliver and ask him to rate me!" I exclaimed trying to pull my arm away from her. I swear that sometimes she acts like she's younger than me, seriously. Like right now, she looks like my sister that's only a year older than me, when she's really 4 years older than me.

"Stop being shy!" she smiled, and from the smile, it looked like she was having a lot of fun with this.

I tried to pull my arm away from her once again, but she wouldn't budge. We finally reached the boys and I kept my gaze down hoping that none of them knew who I was.

"Hey Oliver!" Leah piped up and let go of my arm.

"Hey Leah!" Oliver got off the bench he was sitting at and gave Leah a hug. "Who's your hot friend you got here?"

I felt myself blush and look away. 'Eww, he called me hot.' I lifted my head up and stared right at him, hoping that he realized who he said that to, but he still didn't recognize me.

"She is…" Leah started, but looked at me.

I propped the glasses up and on my head and then placed my hands on my hips. "You don't even recognize your best friend?" I asked and stared at him intently.

His eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth hung open. "Lilly." He gasped and looked at me up and down.

"Is there any other Lilly you know that's you're best friend?" I blushed as his eyes kept staring at me.

"Wow…" He breathed and hugged me.

It was an awkward hug, but I know what he's coming from. Oliver sorta changed over the years. He became Mr. Hot jock guy that everyone loves, but he sometimes still hangs out with me and Miley.

"Yeah…"

"Why are you…" he whispered and I laughed.

"Leah wanted to give me a makeover and here I am now. I look that awful right?"

"No, you look really nice." He smiled brightly and turned as one of his friends called his name.

"Okay, well, we'll see you later Oliver. Bye!" Leah said and pulled me away from him. "He was totally checking you out." Leah nudged me and I shook my head.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"You do."

"No I don't."

"Yes. You. Do."

Then I started to get pissed. "Leah, I swear, sometimes you act like a little kid."

"And you love me for it." she laughed and stopped walking for a moment. "Hey, isn't that Jackson?" She asked and I looked seeing Jackson and Emily sitting at one of the benches eating ice cream. They had a few shopping bags with them and they looked like they were having a lot of fun and that they didn't break up, yet.

"Yeah, we should go the other way." I suggested.

"Let's just get closer and listen."

As we walked closer to them, we could hear them talking. I stared at them, laughing, and I kinda felt jealous. 'Even if Emily is really nice, I just can't stand her. I mean, I'm afraid that I'm going to say something stupid and she's going to hate me. She thought I was dating her cousin and suddenly, when Jackson sees me, he leaves off with me. Hopefully she doesn't suspect anything between me and Jackson, and I could care less on what she thinks about me and Stephen. Why am I thinking about this now? I shouldn't care about what people think about me!' I screamed in my head and pulled down the glasses over my eyes.

We walked passed the bench, thankfully, not catching their attention and walked closer to them from behind. We stood behind a tree and squatted behind it and stayed quiet. We started to listen in on their conversation and Leah had this funny look on her face as soon as she heard the name "Lovey Numnum-Sweet Cheeks"

I wanted to burst out laughing when Leah gave Emily a weird look. I knew I had to tell her about those horrible pet names, but she can wait. I just want to hear what they were talking about

"Emily, what am I to you?" Jackson asks as he places his arm on the back of Emily.

"Well, Cuddles Bunny, you're everything to me and I love you with all my heart." she replied, cheerfully.

"Have you noticed anything different with me lately?" He then asks with a little disappointment with his voice.

"Nope, I think you're perfect right now."

"Do you even notice how I feel when you're around me?"

"Of course, you love me and you want to be with me! that's all that matters right?" Emily pouted and I felt like I was going to be sick.

While they were talking, Leah nudged me.

"What?" I whispered and she brought out her cell phone.

"Do you have her number?" Leah whispered back and I nodded remembering getting her number from Miley when I first met Emily.

I gave her the number and she giggled as she dialed it on her cell phone.

"Watch this." She said and we continued to watch the couple talk.

Jackson looked flustered. "What? No, no that's not what matters in a relationship. You-"

"How many girls be checking my style, checking my style, checking my style, how many girls be checking my style, but I don't even care, no!" Emily's phone rang and she answered it. (_Guess what song this is haha_)

"Hello?" She started and looked at Jackson. "I'll be right back Jackson." She said and stood up walking away from him.

Jackson let out a deep sigh. "Now I definitely know that she's not the one." he leaned back on the bench and I decided that maybe I should go and talk to him.

While Leah was on the phone with Emily pretending to be one of Emily's old friends, I walked toward Jackson and put my head over his.

"Jackson Rod Stewart." I said and he opened his eyes. He was startled for a bit and then blushed.

"Who are you?" He asked and watched me as I made my way around the bench to sit next to him.

"You can say a really close friend that you visited just a few hours ago." I smiled inwardly and he gaped at me.

"Lilly?" He said and I laughed.

"The one and only babe." I replied and he smirked.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked as his eyes roamed around my body.

"My sister gave me a makeover and wanted to show my girly side off to people here. Do you like it? Or is it too much?" I asked and he laughed.

"It's just perfect." he kept his eyes down, and I looked at where he was looking and blushed.

"Jackson eyes are up here, not down there." I hissed and he laughed.

"Sorry. Anyway, are you sure that's the only reason you dressed like that?"

I decided to have fun with this answer so I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm also trying to impress this totally hot guy that I know, which happens to be my best friends' brother." I bit back my laughter as his face turned red. Some harmless flirting, I could definitely do this.

He moved his face closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Well, you're pretty hot yourself."

I turned my head to slap him, but then realized how close our faces were. I lifted my glasses and placed them on my head. He moved his face closer to mine and I could feel his breath on my lips when…

"Jackson!" a voice shrieked through the mall and I froze. I knew who said that and I didn't have the guts to look at the person in the eye. Instead, I stood up from the awkward position Jackson and I was in and walked away.

**A/N **OMG I am so sorry for not updating this! I mean seriously! I was so busy and school was so hard! I have a 4 day weekend so hopefully I would be able to update everyday, but I'm not making promises.

**BTW **who asked for the uncut chapter 7 but didn't receive it? I asked someone to forward it to me after I deleted it so yeah. If you still want it, I got it.

**AND **Do you want **Lilly **to be **girly **or turn back into a **tomboy**?


	11. Unexpected Visitor

**Recap of last chapter:**

_I decided to have fun with this answer so I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm also trying to impress this totally hot guy that I know, which happens to be my best friends' brother." I bit back my laughter as his face turned red. Some harmless flirting, I could definitely do this._

_He moved his face closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Well, you're pretty hot yourself."_

_I turned my head to slap him, but then realized how close our faces were. I lifted my glasses and placed them on my head. He moved his face closer to mine and I could feel his breath on my lips when…_

"_Jackson!" a voice shrieked through the mall and I froze. I knew who said that and I didn't have the guts to look at the person in the eye. Instead, I stood up from the awkward position Jackson and I was in and walked away._

**Chapter 11**

**Unexpected Visitor**

I made it to Leah's hiding place and she was watching the perfect couple fight. I felt so evil for doing this, but I couldn't help it. I knew Jackson needed help with breaking up with Emily, especially when she started to lay the pet names on him with the whole committed stuff. I just hope my little stunt doesn't leave someone completely hurt in the end.

That is the worst possible way I see someone breaking up with someone, which is finding your boyfriend about to suck face with another girl while you're on a date. I didn't intend to do that, but I guess that's what Leah put together when she saw us getting closer.

"Don't you feel bad?" Leah asked as we continued to watch Jackson and Emily fight.

A crowd started to gather around Emily and Jackson as they continued to fight. Emily's face completely red from yelling at the top of her lungs at Jackson as Jackson tried to calm Emily down.

"Yeah, I never wanted her to see us in this position. I take it that you planned it?" I looked over at my sister as she stood up from her crouching position.

"Sorry, but yeah I wanted it to get over with. I know I shouldn't meddle in people's love life, but I think you two would make a cute couple." She smiled and peered at me.

I started to blush. "Well, I'll never date him. What we did yesterday was just a big mistake which is getting even worse than ever!" I spat and she laughed.

"Over dramatic, much?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling bad for Emily." I shrugged and looped my arm with my sisters' arm.

I was staring at her when she randomly turned her head staring in the direction opposite of Jackson and Emily.

"You okay Leah?" I asked, but she kept quiet for a while. Her mouth hung open as she continued to stare at the same spot for a while. I looked at her eyes and followed them, looking in the direction she was looking in. my mouth practically dropped open as soon as I saw what she saw.

"Oh crap." I bit my lip and started to feel worried.

In the direction we were looking in, there, stood Oliver staring right back us with the same look Leah has on. His eyes bugging out and his mouth wide open. He saw the whole thing and knew that _that _was me.

"I think we should leave." Leah suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should too." I nodded and Leah pulled at my arm bringing us away from the scene of Jackson and Emily breaking up.

We got home about half an hour later and as soon as I entered the house, I collapsed on the living room couch.

"I can't believe we did that Leah!" I groaned as I rubbed my face on the cushion.

"Well, I'm sorry! I just wanted to help poor little Jackson out. I never knew it would be that big of a thing though. Everyone was just watching them; I never thought that Emily would be that… scary." She dropped herself beside me and smacked my thigh.

"I never knew she could be that scary either. She's always so peachy and happy with everything. Darn, if I knew that's how she would react, I wouldn't have gone over to Jackson and flirt with him." I sat up on the couch and looked at Leah. "Was it wrong for me to lead Jackson on like that?" I asked her and she giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, today when he came over, I practically acted like he was my boyfriend. We kissed and everything and I made him break up with Emily just because of the thing we did yesterday." I started to frown. I knew this whole thing is my fault even if they say it wasn't. Gosh, why am I being so hard on myself?

"It's going to be alright Lilly you did nothing wrong whatsoever. Now, you probably want to change after what happened today." Leah got off the couch and helped me get up.

"Yeah, I kinda feel awkward still wearing this thing." I dusted my skirt off just before going up the stairs to my room.

As soon as I got there, I ripped off my skirt and shirt, flinging it in the hamper which was beside the door. I pulled Leah's glasses off and placed them on my dresser just before going to my closet to change.

I came out of the closet a few minutes later wearing an oversized shirt and baggy shorts. I put my hair up into a loose pony tail and jumped on my bed to relax a bit. I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard the door open it and Leah's voice come, but then a loud harsh voice came right after. I tried to block out the voices from the place, but then I heard the person say my name.

"I need to talk to Lilly."

"Yeah, she's in her room." Leah said.

I then hear loud footsteps run up the stairs and the door to my room slam shut. I jumped, opening my eyes and looked at the person that shut my door.

"Jackson?" I rubbed my eyes and grew scared for a bit. He looked completely pissed and I didn't know what to do. Was he going to throw a fit at me for making him and his now ex-girlfriend break up like that? I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at him. He was walking in circles in my room, as if he was trying to blow off some steam.

"I can't believe you did that!" He yelled.

"What exactly did I do?" I quietly asked, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Why did you have to come over, flirt with me, and almost kiss me when you knew I was with Emily getting ready to break it off? How could you? I didn't know you were that low!" His voice was filled with anger and hatred. It hurt me to have him yell at me like this. I never wanted him to be like this with me, ever.

"I didn't… want it to be like that. I just wanted to talk to you a bit… I never meant for her to catch us like that." I gulped in air as my throat became tight. It was getting harder for me to breathe, I needed to get out.

Seeing my discomfort, Jackson softened up a bit. "She hates me and I made her cry. I never wanted to hurt her like that; I never knew she liked me that much." He sighed and sat beside me.

"Do you regret it?" I said too quietly, which ended up coming out like a whisper.

"Yeah, I mean… No… I just… For a guy who was first to break it off with a girl that actually liked me back, it's just hard." He rubbed his hands on his thighs for a bit before standing up once again.

"I'm sorry Jackson, if only I didn't confess to you about my dreams, then none of this _awkwardness _would've happened." I sighed feeling my eyes water up a bit. I am not going to let him see me cry. I am not going to cry about this stupid thing.

"It's not your fault. I cheated on her with you and now I don't need to feel guilty." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at me.

I bit my lip and looked at him into his eyes. He walked closer to me, gripping on my shoulders before bending down to kiss me. It felt like a forced kiss and I wanted him to stop. I knew that he was only kissing me to get over his feelings for Emily and it felt awful. I moved my head to break away from the kiss.

"Why'd you pull away?" He asked, kneeling on the ground in front of me.

"I'm not some kind of rebound tool for you when you get hurt." I hissed keeping my eyes away from him.

"I'm sorry. I just broke up with my girlfriend and now I'm kissing another girl who isn't my girlfriend and this just confuses me."

"What are you saying Jackson?"

"What I'm saying is what if I want you as my girlfriend?"

I looked at his face and he smiled. I didn't know what to say, was he being serious?

"I don't know…" I replied and closed my eyes.

I felt him kiss me again, but this time I could sense a little passion with it. It wasn't forced, and I knew that he wanted me. He moved one of his hands from my shoulders and placed it on my neck rubbing his thumb on my cheek as he tilted my head a little more.

I pulled away from the kiss as soon as I heard my door open. My eyes darted to the door seeing Oliver standing there gaping at us. Why is it only now that Oliver comes by and visits me?

He blushed. "I'll uhh, be in the living room." He closed the door and heard his footsteps fade away.

"Damn." I said under my breath as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Leave him." Jackson said as he tried to kiss me once again.

"Can you stop? I mean, you just broke up with your girlfriend today and all you want to do is make out!"

He blankly stared at me kinda shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Sorry, I just thought you would feel a little down since you broke up with your girlfriend. Like I said, I'm not a toy to make you feel good, Jackson." I pushed him away from me and got off from my bed. "You stay here while I go talk to Oliver, okay?"

"Yes mother." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

I walked out of my room, going down the stairs to the living room. I entered it seeing Oliver and my sister watching TV.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to Oliver.

"Mhmm." He nodded at me and continued to watch TV.

"What you saw up there… and at the mall… Sorry." I let out and then covered my mouth.

He looked at me and expressed a half smile. "I never knew you and Jackson had a thing. I just can't believe it. I'm still shocked that the only reason why he broke up with his girlfriend was because he was with you." he said.

"Wait, wait, wait. We're not together, well at least not yet. You obviously heard the argument Emily and Jackson had in the mall. It's just… we kinda had this accident yesterday where we kissed and stuff… and then we just… I don't know. It's hard to explain, but I guess we're sorta like friends with benefits." I sighed. I can't just tell Oliver that I lost it to Jackson. He's a dude, I'm a girl. Girls don't usually have talks like this with boys.

"Oh. Well, does Miley know that you and Jackson are somewhat seeing each other?" he asks and I shook my head.

"I'm never telling her. She really liked Emily and told him not to mess it up with her. He definitely did mess it up with Em just by almost kissing me in the mall. Now that Jackson broke up with Emily, he wants to know if I want to be his girlfriend." I said which made both Leah and Oliver gasp.

"You must have seriously done something to make him ask you that." Oliver said.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe. Just, promise me you won't tell anyone? Especially Miley. She is the last person I want to know about me and Jackson." I begged putting on a pout on my face.

Oliver smiled and moved closer to me giving me a light hug. "Sure. Anyway, I better go. I have to meet some of my friends at the arcade." he stood up.

I walked with him to the front door and opened it for him.

"Thanks for being a good friend Oliver." I said and gave Oliver another hug.

"Yeah, it's my pleasure." He smiled and waved at me as he walked down the sidewalk. I closed the door behind me seeing Leah staring at me from the living room door.

"Why are you always there when something happens to me now? You were always ignoring me before." I questioned and she laughed.

"That was before I knew my little sister was naughty." She smiled widely and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Sometimes I feel like the older sister." I said just before running up the stairs to my room.

I went in my room and saw Jackson on my computer.

"What are you doing on my computer?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Checking my email and I got one from Miley. You wouldn't believe how long it is and it was basically asking me why I broke up with Emily. She heard about everything that happened by Emily herself. She said Emily couldn't stop crying and asking what she did wrong that made me cheats on her. Ugh, I can't handle it!" He closed the internet window and turned in the chair to look at me.

"Why didn't she just call?" I asked and he brought out his cell phone from his pocket.

"I turned it off. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Do you think I could hide out here tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." I replied and took my own cell phone out feeling it vibrate. It was Miley and I didn't want to talk to Miley just yet.

"Why maybe?"

"I don't know if my moms going to come home or not. My dad's on a business trip and my mom sometimes have to work at night in the hospital. It all depends if my mom works tonight." I walked over to Jackson and sat on his lap looking through my missed call list. I had a few from Emily and a few from Miley. How could I not feel my phone vibrating earlier, I have no clue.

"Call her then." He put his hands on my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I leaned into him and started to dial for my moms' number.

"Shut up." I said as soon as I pressed the call button. I pressed the phone against my ear listening for my mom to answer.

"Lilly?" I heard my mom say and I start to tense up a bit.

"Mom, are you coming home tonight?" I asked and looked at my legs as Jackson started to stroke both my thighs. I shifted on Jackson's lap trying to get him to stop, but he didn't.

"No, sorry, we had a patient do a surgery a few hours ago and I have to watch him. He's in the intensive care unit right now and he's not doing so well. I'll try drop by in the morning though. Tell Leah no parties or I'll kick her out of the house after what I found in your room." Mom said and I giggled.

"Yes mom." I swatted Jackson's hand from my thighs as he started to squeeze them. He started to kiss my neck and I felt my cheeks heat up. "M-mom, I'll talk to you tonight. Bye!" I hung up my phone and put it on the computer desk. I pushed Jackson's hands away from my thighs and got off of him.

"You jackass, I was on the phone if you didn't know." I felt embarrassed. He was doing that while I was on the phone with my mom. It's like having your mom watch you make out with a guy as she's teaching you math or something. Disgusting.

"Sorry, I was just having a little fun." He smirked. "You did like it, didn't you?"

"I'm still not letting you in my pants." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You horny bastard."

He burst out laughing. "Never heard a girl say that before."

"Well, I'm not like all girls. Anyway, my mom's not going to be here, so I guess you could hide out here tonight. You're going on the ground though. I'm so not sleeping with you even if you paid me to." I said.

"Please" he pouted and went on his knees to hug my legs.

"No Jackson! Ugh, seriously, I think you're the perviest pervert ever." I shook my legs trying to get him to release them, but he didn't.

"I take it that you like it." He grinned and got off the ground.

"Ugh, enough of that. Behave or I'll force you to get out of my house and you can go home and get yelled at by Miley herself for breaking up with your "Wicked Tweetie Pot" or whatever." I said recalling him calling Emily that the first time I met her.

He groaned. "Never say that name again, please!" He moved over to my bed and fell on it.

"Why dimple cheeks, you should like it. You let her call you those horrid names for over 2 months!" I laughed and sat down on the bed. "And I quite like your dimpled cheeks." I laughed out loud and felt my arms slip under me.

"You are so going to regret calling me those names." He started to wrestle with me and I pounded on his chest. I was having a lot of fun until someone was pounding on my door. If it was Leah, she wouldn't knock, she would just come in. It must be someone else. We stopped as the pounds get harder.

"Hide." I mouthed to him and he moved into my closet to hide.

I walked to the door and opened it up revealing Miley and Emily.

**A/N **What the heckers is Miley and Emily doing at Lilly's house? OMG Jackson's in the closet. Ahh zomg zomg. XP Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and for reading this :D

From what people said, Lilly's going to stay a tomboy and have _some _girly times.

As for the people who asked for _the uncut chapter 7_, it's on its way, so hold on for a bit okay? Sorry its taking me forever in a year haha.

Is it bad that I'm making Jackson so sweet? Seriously, is it too much?

**Reviews:**

**Sidhe-Anomaly: **Thank you! I know, I wished I had a sister like Leah, haha, my sister is nothing like that haha. Girly tomboy lol I'll try that out with her. Haha, I'm somewhat like that too-ish. :P.

**Valx3: **LOL the girly part was so hard to write. I'm not much of a girly girl lol, so I was like, what am I supposed to say. Haha. But yeah, the Oliver part, I just had to add that XP. I love him lol. Thanks :D

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso: **Yup, Not This Girl is the song. Haha you got it. You got yourself a cookie :P. I just realized I got the lyrics wrong. Thanks!

**Fire-panther24: **Thanks for the suggestion, I completely know what you mean. Overall, she's pretty so yeah she can match in anything. She does look cool in her skater outfit. So yeah, she's going to be both girly and tomboyish, girly at times, but not all the time.

**Steph: **Thanks you, but I'm not that great of a writer. Sure, I'll try and send it to everyone as soon as possible.

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. :)**


	12. They're Back

**Recap of last chapter**

"_Why dimple cheeks, you should like it. You let her call you those horrid names for over 2 months!" I laughed and sat down on the bed. "And I quite like your dimpled cheeks." I laughed out loud and felt my arms slip under me._

"_You are so going to regret calling me those names." He started to wrestle with me and I pounded on his chest. I was having a lot of fun until someone was pounding on my door. If it was Leah, she wouldn't knock, she would just come in. It must be someone else. We stopped as the pounds get harder._

"_Hide." I mouthed to him and he moved into my closet to hide._

_I walked to the door and opened it up revealing Miley and Emily._

**Chapter 12**

**They're Back**

"Emily, Miley, what's up? I didn't hear the front door open." I forced myself to smile staring at Emily's tearstained face with the make up running down her face. Miley just looked pissed. Boy, did Jackson screw up this time.

I felt scared. I was scared to the fact that they might know I was the girl Jackson was with when Emily left to talk on the phone with Leah. I was scared that Emily might kick my ass right now. I was scared that Miley would drop me as a best friend and leave me alone just to hang out with Emily. And finally, I was scared that Jackson is going to be found in my closet. Shows how much of a scaredy cat I am.

"We, uhh, used the spare key your mom gave me and got in. Emily really wants a girl's night out because of stupid Jackson." Miley said and walked into my room to sit on my bed.

"Lilly!" Emily threw her arms around my neck. "Jackson broke up with me. I saw him kiss a girl at the mall and now I don't know what to do. What did I do wrong? Why did Jackson cheat on me?" She sobbed. I felt bad just because I was right in the middle of all this and so I knew about everything that's happening.

"Shh." I rubbed my hand against Emily's back as she cried on my shoulder. "It's okay, boys are idiots and they don't know how to treat a girl well. They always know how to break a girl's heart." I can't believe I'm helping her out when Jackson's right in my closet. Miley or Emily could just walk right into that small room and see Jackson. I just hope none of them would do that.

"But I loved him! He was the only boyfriend that I actually loved and he was the only boyfriend that didn't date me because of my looks. He was the only guy that dated me because he didn't think I was _easy _and he was the only guy that was really sweet with me. I really thought he was the perfect boyfriend until I saw him with that whore at the mall. I would to anything to strangle her." Emily pulled away from me to go sit on my bed and I was left at my door taken back at what Emily said. She called me a whore, although she doesn't know that it's me.

'I know I'm going to say something stupid sooner or later. Why does everything have to be so complicated?' I asked myself closing my door behind me to go sit on my bed with the rest of the girls.

"Jackson's an ass Emily, I told you earlier that he's heartless and all that, but you have to move on! Even if he is my brother, he's just stupid for even thinking of other girls other than you. I just wonder who that girl was." Miley said and stood up from where she was sitting. She walked over to my dresser and picked up the glasses. _The _glasses I wore this afternoon. Oh my gosh, how could I forget about them!

"Those are really cute." Emily said walking over to Miley taking them from her hands.

"I didn't know you were into these kinds of things." Miley said sounding kind of shocked.

"Well, they're Leah's. She left them here when she came to borrow something." I replied. I got up and took them from them before they did anything to the glasses.

"You know, those look exactly like that girl's glasses, the one that was going to kiss Jackson. If she didn't walk away, I would totally slap her." Emily sighed and went back to my bed.

"Oh, haha, really? I stayed home the whole day today. Leah tried to get me out of the house, but I was too lazy. She seemed to be weird today. Whoa today was weird. Yeah, all I did was sit on my lazy butt and go on the internet. But yeah, I stayed home the whole day and that's about it." I forced myself to smile. That must have sounded awkward by the looks Emily and Miley were giving me.

Emily just shook her head and continued to talk. "Anyway, I just can't believe how much Jackson made me cry within these few hours after our break up. He's sweet, caring, and a really good kisser…"

'I agree with Emily.' I told myself and smiled. It is true, he is a great kisser and I would love to…

I shook my head refraining myself from ending that sentence. Here I go talking to myself again. Gosh, I'm such a freak.

"You okay Lilly?" Miley asked as she tapped on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said and put the glasses back down on the table. "Anyway, Emily, just know that the one who makes you cry isn't worth your tears. The one who is worth your tears would never make you cry."

"That's really good, I've heard that before though." She smiled and I moved toward her.

"Well, I stole it from the internet, haha, but anyway, Jackson isn't worth your tears. He's just a boy that made a mistake. He lost an incredible girl and any boy would love to date you. I bet you had boys lined up while you were dating him. Why don't you give one of them a call." I suggested. I might as well help her out a bit, I mean I did make her lose the only guy she says she ever loved.

"I don't know. I admit I do still love Jackson and I even told him that on our 3rd date, it's just, I guess I really did blow it up between us. When you saw me with him yesterday, he seemed so distant. He looked like he was looking for someone and then once he saw me, he looked sad. It did take him like almost a month before he finally told me he loved me. Maybe he didn't even mean it." She shrugged and started to frown once again.

'It took her one month to get him to tell her those three words when it took me only one afternoon for him to say that to me. Wow.' I was shocked at my own discovery as Emily said this. I started to think back when he told me it. It was right after we did the naughty and stupid me, still thinking it was a dream, said it back to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Small part of the uncut version, just had to add it so that you sorta know what Lilly was talking about_)

_He kissed me and whispered "I love you." I whispered it back and he helped me move on the bed. We moved on the bed and pulled the bed sheets over us. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. He kissed me just before nuzzling in my neck drifting off to sleep. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I shivered just of the thought of it. He was sleeping over tonight and I have no intentions whatsoever in doing that with him again.

"You'll find someone better, trust me. There must be a guy you liked while you were dating Jackson, come on . There's a lot of hot guys out there, just think of one guy and ask him out." Miley said.

"Riley Sheppard" Emily said and smiled to herself. "You're right! I should call Riley and tell him that I'm available." She nodded putting her hands in fists.

"See you're doing good already. Now, why don't you tell your girls what a jerk Jackson is and call Riley up and ask him out." I said, kind of confused on how fast it took her to get out of that state.

"Oh my gosh, thanks you guys, you guys rock." She hugged both Miley and me before walking toward the door.

"I will go now, I'll see you later okay?" She said as she opened the door.

"Oh, can you bring me home? I rode with you here remember?" Miley said also getting off my bed.

"Sure, but if I see Jackson there, I'll kick him where it hurts." Emily said

"Okay, I'll see you later. Lock the door when you leave okay?" I said and Miley nodded.

"Oh before I go, do you have the skirt I loaned you yesterday?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, it's in my closet." I said.

She started to walk toward my closet and then I remembered. Crap Jackson's in there.

"You know what Miley, why don't I give it to you tomorrow okay?" I said and she stared at me suspiciously.

"Okay then…" She nodded and walked back to the door.

"Bye." They both said and left my room. I heard the front door slam close and I waited a few seconds before going to my closet to let Jackson out.

"Hey." I said once I opened my closet door.

Jackson sat on the ground, dazed at what he heard. He lifted his hand up for me to help him up, and I took it. I pulled him off the ground and he dusted his butt off.

He quietly made it to my bed and laid on it.

"You okay Jackson?" I asked before going next to him to sit down.

"Yeah I'm just… wow." He laid there, shocked.

"I know what you mean, it's all just so shocking. She loved you a lot and you tore her heart open and left it there to burn." I said and he nudged me.

"It's not funny Lilly and remember you helped me do it. She just doesn't know you did. You must've felt bad when you were talking to her about me." He said.

I put my hand on his and entwined my fingers with his. "You have no idea." I replied. I took a deep breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Jackson, Leah, and I ordered pizza and then Leah went out to meet up with some of her friends. She always does that when mom is out for the night, which is fine with me because it meant that I could have some alone time with Jackson.

We were sitting in the living room watching The Grudge 2 when I got bored of it. I wanted to sleep, but I didn't want to go upstairs alone because I was too scared. I hate scary films, but I wasn't too open about it. I pretended to like them, but most of the time I would just hide behind someone or cover my face with my hands.

"Jackson, can we just go to bed now? I'm tired." I poked his stomach to get him annoyed and to stop the movie so that we could go upstairs. I was sitting next to him, more like we were cuddling on the couch with my head laying on his chest and his arms around my waist. First time I ever been in a spot like this and I liked it a lot, he made me feel safe and it was easy to hide from the scary parts.

"You want to go to bed already? What do you have planned for the rest of the night? It's only 12:40 AM." He said and kissed my forehead. (_It was really 12:40 AM when I typed that part XP_)

"Idiot." I poked his stomach again and pressed my face harder against his chest. "I'm just tired okay? Can we just call it a night and go to sleep?" I pleaded as I heard screams come from the TV.

"Fine." He said and turned off the TV.

I pulled away, ready to stand up, when Jackson put his arm around my back and his other arm under my knees. He lifted me up and carried me upstairs.

"Wow, Mr. Stewart is buff." I smirked and he laughed.

"You bet he is, my guns is what gets all the ladies." He raised his eyebrows at me.

Once we got to my room, he dropped me on the bed and stretched his arms.

"You're heavy."

I frowned. "Thanks a lot Jackson." I said pretending to be hurt. I got off my bed and pushed him. "See if you're going to sleep in here now that you said that." I stuck my tongue at him, teasing him and he chuckled.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was, you're the lightest thing in the world and I wished I was as skinny as you." He said in a girl voice.

"Now you're just being scary." I walked over to my closet and got out a blanket and shoved it in Jackson's arms. "Here's your blanket." I walked over to my bed and threw a pillow at him. "And here's your pillow. You're sleeping down there" I said and pointed a spot right next to my bed. I went under the covers and adjusted myself so that I could get comfortable.

Jackson went on the ground beside me and laid down covering his whole body with the blanket. I reached over to the lamp and turned off the light.

A few minutes passed with silence and I couldn't get to sleep. I was tired as hell before, but I guess it's the fact that Jackson's in the same room as me and it was just a couple of days ago when I slept with him.

"Jackson, are you awake?" I whispered waiting for a response.

"Yeah." He said.

I looked at the ceiling in the dark and took a deep breath.

"The day was very weird." I finally said.

"Yeah. Go to sleep Lilly." He said.

"Sorry. I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"Think about something to dream about. Think about me. Think about how tomorrow will be like. Think about anything. It will probably help you sleep. What I do, when I cant sleep, I think about the one thing I love to do. I imagine things happening that would make me happy and then eventually I fall asleep." He said.

That was a really good idea. I usually just closed my eyes and fell asleep. Maybe I should try what Jackson says.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"What is it Lilly?"

"Why is it that you said I love you to Emily a month after you two started dating whereas you told me that one time we did that _thing_.?" I asked. I was curious, I mean, he was dating Emily for a while, but he only saw me that one time.

"I don't know actually, I guess it was more of the spur-of-the-moment kinda thing, but I guess I really liked you for a while which made me say that to you to you." He said.

I smiled at myself.

"Goodnight Jackson." I said.

"Goodnight." He replied softly and heard his breathing become heavy and steady.

I couldn't stop smiling, but soon found myself falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_I woke up feeling cold sweat on my forehead, panting from a nightmare I had. I looked beside me and saw that Jackson was lying right next to me._

"_Shh, it's going to be alright." He whispers to me before kissing my forehead._

_I nodded and lay staring at each other in the darkness. He moves closer to me and lightly kisses me. He pulled away and I smiled. _

"_Why'd you stop?" I asked._

"_I didn't know if you wanted it to happen again." He replies and I blushed._

_Suddenly, he pressed his lips hard against mine and ran his hands through my hair. I put my hands on his shoulders before pulling him closer to me. He ran his tongue against my lower lip and I parted my lips allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth._

_He had one hand on my neck as the other traveled from my hair, going over my chest, then stopping at my outer thigh. He lightly stroked it before moving it toward my inner thigh._

_He pulled away from the kiss and stopped touching me for a second._

"_It's only you and me babe and no one else." He whispered just before kissing me again…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes shot open feeling quite aroused. I cant be having those dreams again, not when Jackson's here. I didn't even have them last night! What's wrong with me?

I looked over to the clock and it read 3:19 AM.

I know I definitely cant sleep. I'm too excited from that dream to sleep.

I looked over the edge of my bed with my head hanging out. I stared at Jackson's sleeping figure and smiled to myself. 'He looks so peaceful like that.'

"Jackson." I whispered and poked his forehead.

"Shh…" He replied and turned his back to me.

"Jackson." I said a little louder and poked the back of head hard.

"What?" he asked sounding annoyed and turned to me.

"I cant sleep anymore. You want to come up here with me?" I asked. I could see in the dark and he was smiling.

He got up from the floor and too his pillow. I moved on the other side of the bed and he set his pillow next to mine.

He slipped under the covers and placed his hand on my hip as I turned to him.

I moved closer to him so that there were only a few inches away from us.

"I'm happy you're letting me up here instead of the hard floor." He whispered.

I lightly kissed him and blushed.

"You really wanted me to come up here then." He whispered and I still didn't answer him.

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him again. I couldn't help it, I just really wanted to kiss him right now.

I felt him move his hand in my shirt and I pulled away.

"Stop." I said under my breath.

"Sorry." He said, but I held my hand where his hand was.

Do I really want him to stop after what I dreamed?

If we do stop, I know that I wont fall asleep, but then if we don't, then I might regret it.

I told him that I wouldn't let him in my pants even if he paid me.

But if we do stop then…

Oh screw it!

I shook my head and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. We parted and I started to breath heavily. I tugged at his shirt and we parted as he removed his shirt.

I started to remove my own shirt and threw it away somewhere on the ground.

"You had one of your dreams, didn't you?" Jackson asked with some amusement in his voice.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I replied and he kissed me.

**A/N **haha, ohoh, they're at it again. I sense another naughty chapter, but whatever LOL. I admit though, I'm not completely happy with this chapter.

Sorry if this was a boring chapter, I know all of you wanted Emily, Miley, and Lilly be at each others throats as they find Jackson in Lilly's closet and all that, but sorry, I'm saving all the drama later XP.

A few people requested that Lilly have another dream, so there it is. Lol. Look at what happens after the dream LOL sorry.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter :D

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading it :D**


	13. The Date

Chapter dedication to my friend Michelle LAWL you know why XP

**A/N **Sorta late Valentines Day chapter kinda sorta thingy.

**Chapter 13**

**The Date**

I woke up the next morning feeling completely tired. I didn't want to wake up at all, but then my cell phone started to ring. Without opening my eyes, I reached all over my desk, which was on Jackson's side, trying to find it, but soon felt a cold hard plastic thing press against my ear. I slightly opened my eyes seeing that Jackson was holding the phone for me. I lay on his chest and took it from his hands.

"Hello?" I mumbled as my eyes dropped once again.

"Lilly?" I heard the voice on the other line. It sounded utterly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah?" I yawned. I felt Jackson wrap his arm around my back and I snuggled closer to him.

"This is Stephen, Emily's cousin." The guy said.

I shot up from the bed and held the comforter against my chest. 'What the hell? How the hell did he even get my number? ' From getting up too fast, my head started to spin. 'Ugh, my head.'

"Hey, uh," I looked over at Jackson and he was just staring at my bare back. I looked away from Jackson and stared at the wall. "Why are you calling me? How'd you even get my number?" I asked quite confused. The last time I saw him, I don't ever recall giving him my cell phone number.

"Well, Emily gave it to me. She said something like you helped her out when she and her idiotic boyfriend broke up yesterday and she wanted to pay you back with something she thought that you would want." Stephen said sounding quite confused.

"And what would that be?" I asked a little curious on what Emily wanted to do for me. I looked back at Jackson and he sat up on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

"A date with me." He simply replied.

"W-what?" I stammered and held the blanket tighter against my chest. Why would Emily think I want to date him? Ew, that's just wrong!

"Do you want to go on a date with me tonight? I mean, it's valentines day, more like; do you want to be my valentine? I'm dateless today and I wanted to go out, but I totally understand if you already have a date for tonight since its last minute and-"

"Aw! that's really nice of you." I cut him off. I smiled to myself. "I totally forgot about that! Hmm…" I looked at Jackson once again thinking if I should go on the date him or not.

"So is that a yes or no?" He asked noticing the really long silence I gave him.

"Um sure, I guess." I replied. I wasn't dating Jackson or anything, why have a dateless valentines day when I could go out on a date with a really hot boy for once?

"Really?" His voice gained excitement and I chuckled.

"Yes really. Just tell me the time and the place and I'm there."

"Umm, how about I come by your house at around 7 and we'll go out to dinner."

"Sure, but do you know where I live?" I asked I felt weird. I'm with a guy right at this moment and then I'm making plans to go on a date with a different guy tonight. I never have been in this situation before. This is exciting.

"Yeah, I'll get the details from Emily. I really want to surprise you for tonight." He said and I grinned.

"That's really nice. I can't wait."

"Me neither. So I'll see you tonight then?"

"Sure Stephen, see you tonight. Happy Valentines day."

"Happy valentines day Lilly." He hung up the phone and I sighed.

I put the phone down and looked at Jackson. He had a questionable look on his face and I shook my head.

"Why were you talking to Stephen? Isn't he that guy you were hugging a couple days ago, Emily's cousin?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is. He wanted to go on a date with me tonight. He asked me to be his valentine you know." I waited for Jackson's reply. For some reason I wanted him to feel jealous, but I don't know. He's just a guy I do things with. We're not even official. I never thought I'd be like this, but I just can't help it.

"Is that so? Wow, I broke up with my girlfriend a day before valentines day. No wonder she got really pissed." Jackson said and kissed my shoulder.

"Okay then?" That was definitely not the answer I was waiting for. I shook my head and pushed his arm away from my waist. "Get off my bed." I said and started to push him.

"Why?" He asked as he swatted my hand away.

One hand was holding the blanket against my chest and my other was trying my best to push Jackson off the bed.

"Because I need to shower and I can't take the comforter because you'd be all naked and I really don't want to see how you look like right now." I openly said and used all my strength to push him off the bed.

He finally fell off the bed and I practically ran across of the room to my closet just to get some clothes on.

I walked back out seeing Jackson pulling on his pants. I went straight for my drawer and got some underwear.

"Why are you so shy when it comes to seeing you naked? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Jackson asked as I passed by him.

"Well, the first ever time you saw me, I thought it was a dream. Last night, it was dark so I thought that you couldn't see anything. I'm still uncomfortable and I think I don't have a nice body, so yeah. I guess you could say that's why I feel uncomfortable with you seeing me" I admitted. I walked out of the room and went straight for the bathroom. I was ready to close the door when Jackson stuck his foot out and held it open.

"You should know that you shouldn't be ashamed with how you look like. You're perfect you know that? Just wear what you want, don't worry about how your body looks because coming from a guy, you have one sexy body." He grinned, winking at me.

I felt myself blush. "Thanks, I guess." I tried to close the door but he still held it open.

"Will you let me shower with you?"

I gaped at him." Pervert!" I pushed him so that he was completely out of the bathroom and closed the door.

I got out of the shower about half an hour later and found Jackson just lying on my bed.

"You should shower, you stink." I said and got some air freshener in my closet to spray my room.

"What do I have to wear? All my clothes are at my house and I walked here. I left my car at home and in there I had extra clothes." He said.

"Then go home. Sooner or later you have to face Miley. Just do it, be a man!" I sprayed the room a bit and he got off my bed.

"You're right and I hate that you are." He chuckled. He walked over to me and lightly kissed me. "I'll see you later then." He said and walked out of my room.

"That was… quick." I shook my head and put the bottle on my dresser. I looked at the time and it was already three.

"Wow, I really woke up late. Maybe I was that exhausted from what happened last night. "Just four hours until my date… what to do until then?" I asked myself and ended up spending the rest of the after noon on the internet searching Hannah Montana fan sites.(XP)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quarter to seven when I got ready for my date. My mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner for my little brother and Leah and I was in my room fixing my hair. I didn't quite tell them about my date yet, I just wanted to leave as soon as Stephen got here.

I curled the ends of my hair and applied some lip gloss on. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to look really pretty for once. I had on a pink and white tweed skirt, with a pink ribbon, and a ruffle bottom. The shirt was a white tank top with a pink shirt and some sparkles and a design on it. To top it all off, I had a jacket and some heels. I never thought I'd wear heels, ever, but this is a date and I wanted to look pretty for him.

I heard the doorbell and I took a quick look at how I dressed before going down stairs.

"I'll get it!" I shouted before anyone else could go to the door. I opened the door and saw Stephen. I smiled and he looked really cute. He had on a red polo shirt and some pants, but he was holding a bouquet of red roses, a box of chocolates, and a big teddy bear.

"Oh my god!" I covered my mouth and saw those things in his arms.

"Happy Valentines day Lilly." He smiled and handed the things to me.

"Are you serious? You know you didn't have to, I didn't even get you anything!" I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before accepting the things. I put the chocolate and teddy bear on the table next to the wall and took the roses.

"Well I wanted to give them to you. Wow, you look really pretty." He grinned.

I blushed. "Thanks, anyway, come in while I put these in a vase." I said and walked into the kitchen and saw Leah.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She's upstairs getting some stuff. Who gave you these?" She asked staring at the roses.

"Can you put these in a vase? I really have to go." I said. She was shocked to see me like this, I didn't tell her about it so I understand, but I wanted to leave before mom saw Stephen.

"What the hell Lilly, you actually have a date for valentines and I don't!" She gladly took the roses from me and sniffed them.

"Shush, I'll tell you about it when I get home. I'll see you later, bye bye." I said and left her. I went back into the living room and saw Stephen sitting there, nervously tapping his feet.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let's go." I said and we headed toward the front door.

"Lilly?" I heard my mom say, but I quickly got out of the house before she could stop us.

We got on the side walk and to his car. I didn't even know he knew how to drive. I still didn't know how old he is. Weird. We got in and drove off in the direction to the mall. It was a quiet and awkward, but I really didn't feel like talking. As soon as we got to the mall, he parked and I got out of the car. We walked to the entrance of the mall and entered a small restaurant there. We waited as the hostess got us a table. Once we were seated, Stephen looked completely uncomfortable.

"You okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"I just… I don't know. I'm afraid that you're going to hate tonight." He sighed.

"Why would I hate you? Is that why you haven't been talking to me?"

"Kinda. I mean, Emily sorta just forced me to ask you out since I was going to have a lonely valentines and she… she's weird."

"Yeah, well, she just had a major breakup with some boy she said she 'loved,' I guess she wanted the best for me and you or something."

"Don't get me wrong, I think you're really hot and all, but I just find this awkward. We know nothing of each other and we're on a date." He chuckled.

"I know what you mean. Maybe we could spend the night finding out about each other? Let's play a game, like I say one thing about me and then you say a thing about you." I suggested. Its way better than just sitting, eating, and not talking at all.

"Sure, I'd like that. Maybe we should order first." He said as he picked up his menu.

"Yeah, good idea." I giggled and looked at my own menu.

Fifteen minutes later we got our food and drinks and started our little game.

"I have never had a boyfriend and this is my first ever date." I said as I took a bite out of my food.

"Really? that's weird; I thought you would've had tons since you're really adorable." He laughed and thought for a second. "I have a sick obsession with Hannah Montana and even fantasize about marrying her."

I burst out laughing. "Are you serious? That is so funny!"

"Yeah, now stop making fun of me, it's your turn." he took a bite out of his own food and stared at me.

"I thought hate scary movies with passion. I always get scared whenever I see one and I always end up not seeing the whole movie because I'm always hiding."

"Heh, I should bring you to see a scary movie one day." He chuckled. "My 16th birthday is on Friday."

"Really? That's so awesome. I should get you something." I smiled and dropped my fork. "I love to skateboard."

"I love to skateboard too! It's so fun. I'm going to be in Saturday's competition. Anyway, every year since my 8th grade year, me and my guy friends have this bet where whoever has the most hugs from girls on the last day of school gets a couple of dollars." (LOL that's what me and my friend did, but with guys of course)

"That's so mean, so you're hugging people just to get money." I threw a piece of rice at him and laughed.

"Hey, no food fights Missy." He threw a piece of bread at me and laughed.

"Look at yourself weirdo."

We talked a lot during dinner and it was fun. About an hour later, we were done with dinner and he paid for the both of us. I was willing to pay, but he said that he wanted to be the good guy and pay for me. He's really sweet and funny and I like him a lot, but for some reason something wanted me to get way from him. It was weird.

We walked around the mall stopping at various places. There were couples everywhere talking, sitting, and making out. It sorta made me feel out of place.

"That's really cute." I said as we stopped at a jewelry store. We were looking through the windows at the necklaces and there was a heart shaped necklace that caught my eye.It was a silver pendent necklace which had a single diamond in the center of it. Although it did look simple, it was really pretty.

"And expensive." Stephen said.

"Yeah, oh well. Let's go." I started to walk away from the window it was really nice and I wanted it.

Out of the blue, Stephen took my hand and laced his fingers between mine.

I stared at our hands for a second and then looked away. 'It doesn't mean anything Lilly; don't think too much about it.' I said to myself and continued to walk.

We turned a corner and I froze seeing Jackson right there.

'What is Jackson doing at the mall?' I asked myself. He was holding a few shopping bags and was waiting outside of the store wet seal.

I wanted to ask him why he was here, but I was with Stephen so I decided not to.

We were headed in his direction when a dark haired girl walked out of the store and handed Jackson a few more shopping bags.

'Oh, so he's here with someone.' I bit my lip and glared at Jackson. I didn't know why but I just became jealous. I know I shouldn't since I was with Stephen, but I somewhat wished I was with Jackson instead.

We walked right past him and I caught Jackson's eye. I looked away from him and stared straight ahead. He can have fun with a new girl I didn't even know about, I can have fun with Mr. Stephen Brooks.

About an hour later Stephen brought me home. We were sitting in his car waiting for a bit and I finally spoke.

"I'm going to head in. it's already 10 and my mom would probably get mad if I stayed out even more." I opened the door and stepped out. He got out of the car as well and walked me up to my door.

"I had a really nice time with you Lilly." He smiled at me.

"I did too. It was fun and the best date I've ever had. Well, more like the only date I had."

He laughed. "You're so cute and funny. You're personality is great and I guess that's what I like about you." He hugged me. "I had a nice time, maybe we could go on another date soon?" He asked and put his hand on my chin. He lifted it up so that I would look straight into his eyes.

"Maybe." I smiled.

Then I knew what he was doing and why he lifted my head up like that.

He moved his face closer to mine and I started to close my eyes. I was willing to kiss him, just to see what different kinds of kisses there were out there. The only person that I really did kiss was Jackson, and his kisses were nice, but I wanted to do a little experiment.

I almost completely closed my eyes when a flash of dirty blonde hair caught my eye. I opened them back up and saw Jackson right there staring at us getting close to kiss. I stared at him for a while and he started to walk away.

I moved my head and he ended up kissing my cheek. "Sorry, I'm not ready." I whispered.

He was startled at first, but shrugged. "It's okay." His hands dropped to his sides. "I don't mind." He started to walk off.

"Wait, Stephen…" I started.

"It's fine Lilly, I'll see you later." He got in his car and slammed his door shut.

"Bye." I said and he drove off.

I sighed. Jackson saw me almost kiss another dude and he left, and Stephen is definitely mad that I didn't kiss him. I lost two guys on one night, how sad.

I entered my house and closed the door behind me.

"Lilly is that you?" Leah shouted from the living room.

I walked into the room and saw Leah and my mom sitting on the couch.

"Hello." I forced myself to smile and sat down on the couch.

"You look really nice tonight. Where'd you go?" Mom asked me and I shrugged.

"I had a date."

"With who?" She asked.

"Just a guy." I replied. "I'm going to change. I really feel tired." I got off the couch and walked up the stairs to my room. I changed into more comfy clothes when Leah came in the room.

"I know something happened." She said.

"Sorta." I frowned and dropped to my bed.

"What happened?"

"Can I tell you tomorrow?" I pleaded. I really didn't want to talk about it. How would you feel if you lost two guys on one night?

"Okay fine, but first thing tomorrow morning." She said and closed my door as she left.

"Oh boy." I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. I was close to falling asleep when I heard something hitting my window.

I ignored it thinking that it was the tree outside, but we just had the branches cut a few days ago, so it wouldn't reach my window for another few years or so.

The taps on my window kept on going and I finally got off my bed and opened my window. I looked out of my window and saw Jackson there about to throw another rock at my window.

**A/N **okay so, how do you like it? I hope it wasn't too… bad. But Aww, Jackson saw them almost kiss. And now he's back there throwing rocks at her window. What a weirdo. Just kidding. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for reading it.

Okay, someone asked me if there was going to be an uncut chapter for chapter 12. The thing is, I really don't know. There might be one, if people want there to be one.

**Reviews:**

**Alissyn**: I know, Miley's kinda getting me mad. I hope I didn't make her too much of a biznatch though. With her taking Emily's side even though she thinks Emily is irritating. But yeah, I understand when you say you feel bad for Emily. Naughty chapters haha. They're really hard to write because... I want to add so much into it... but then I want to keep the rating at T haha. Thats what Uncut chapters are for lol.

**Sidhe-Anomaly**: Thanks. When Miley finds out should be coming up real soon hehe.

**Emily-fan**: thanks haha, but I don't think it is, I mean, I think its pretty good, but not that good. Like, Sidhe-Anomaly writes the bestest Lackson fics ever, seriously.

Thanks to **Valx3**, **hsmfreak101**, **RJBsComputer**, **-Lilly-Jackson**-, **olivermileylillyfreak**, **x3JBFANx3**, **GoDale13**, **softballover02**, **SweetSouthernGal**, **stephy04**, **Mrs**.**SmokenOken**, **CorbinBleuluva21**, **hsmtroyella**, and **Ah Loveing it like sex?** for reviewing chapter 12.


	14. Start Of Something New

**A/N **Just to make one thing clear, this chapter is so not based on the HSM song lol

**Short Recap of Last Chapter**

"_Oh boy." I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. I was close to falling asleep when I heard something hitting my window._

_I ignored it thinking that it was the tree outside, but we just had the branches cut a few days ago, so it wouldn't reach my window for another few years or so._

_The taps on my window kept on going and I finally got off my bed and opened my window. I looked out of my window and saw Jackson there about to throw another rock at my window._

**Chapter 14**

**Start of Something New**

'Why is Jackson throwing rocks at my window?' I asked myself, feeling a bit angered. Seeing him just pissed me off for some reason and I wanted him to leave.

I stared at Jackson as he got ready to throw another rock at my window. He looked like he was under a lot of stress as he stomped on the ground and dropped the rock that he held in his hand. He finally looked up and saw me leaning against my window sill.

"Lilly." He said.

"Jackson what the hell are you doing here?" I said trying to keep my voice down as possible. It wouldn't be good at all if my mom comes out and see me practically hanging half of my body out of the window to talk to a guy all the way down there.

"I just had to see you." He replied as he drew closer to the wall of my house. "Can I come in or something? I have to talk to you…"

"If you have a really good reason why you wanted to talk to me then say it. I don't have time." I said bitterly. I don't know why I'm being incredibly rude to him. I don't have a reason to be mad, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes I have a good reason, and I think you know what it's going to be about." He had a stern look on his face. "Please Lilly, what more do you want? I just have to talk to you, why do you have to be so hard?"

"What to you mean hard?" I nearly shouted feeling quite offended, but then covered my mouth remembering why I was trying to keep my voice down in the first place.

He shook his head. "Fine, I get it, you're mad at me when I should be mad at you… I'm leaving." He turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait Jackson…" He stopped walking and looked back up at me.

Should I let him in? I'm completely scared that mom's going to see him, but he wants to talk to me. I know I'm being the biggest bitch to him but is it worth it letting him come in and tell me why he was doing here? Why can't he just say it right now out in the open? It must be really important if its making him take forever to do it. I guess I'll risk it and let him in.

"What is it Lils?"

"You can come in, I guess. Go around the back and I'll let you in from the kitchen." I sighed deeply and closed my window. I got out of my room and quietly climbed down the stairs. I went through the kitchen to the back door and I opened it and Jackson came inside.

"Hey…" He started, but I covered his mouth.

I put a finger to my lips. "Shh…" I pulled my hand away from his mouth as he nodded and took his hand. We quietly walked through the kitchen and up the stairs to my room when Jackson tripped on a step and landed on his hands on the steps above him with a big thud. I cringed for a second and then heard my mom call from the living room.

"Lilly is that you?"

"Yes mom." I called back and looked at Jackson.

"Go to my room and close the door." I whispered as I helped him up. I lightly pushed him up the stairs as he ran up it. He turned the corner and went into my room when I went back down the stairs and met my mom at the bottom of the stairs.

She stared at me for a moment before she started to talk. "Why are you up? I thought you were too tired from your date?" She asked.

"I just got hungry." I shifted uncomfortably and bit my lip. I was getting really nervous that I blew it and mom saw Jackson, but I just had to be confident and think she didn't.

"You looked really nice tonight when you came home from your date. Why didn't you tell me about your date? You know I would love to learn these things about you, we always used to talk."

'No, she was the one who talked and I always listened.' I rolled my eyes and leaned against the railing of the stairs. "It was last minute and I was in a rush. I just wanted to look nice for once."

"Don't say that you always look nice." She lightly grinned. "I want to learn more about this boyfriend of yours before I let you date him… I love that you're finally finding your feminine side."

"Stephen is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend and it's not like I'm ever going to dress like that again." I shook my head.

"Oh, so his name is Stephen, what happen to your other boyfriend, Oliver?" She teased.

I hate it when my mom does this to me. Seriously, she always tries to have these talks with me once in a while and it annoys me. Especially when she talks about Oliver and dating, she would always ask me if he asked me out or asked me to be his girlfriend. Sometimes I just want to shout at my mom and say, "Oliver is just my friend, cant guys be a girl's friend without their parents think they're dating?" But I never got the courage to do that.

"I'm so not having this conversation with you; I'm going to bed mom." I shook my head.

"Goodnight." I started to walk back up the stairs.

"We'll continue this tomorrow morning; I really want to know about your night!" Mom shouted back at me, but I ignored her.

Once I finally reached my room, I could hear Jackson taking. He had the door slightly open so I peaked through and stayed back to really hear what he was saying.

"Should I tell her? I just don't want her to freak out when I say it. Why am I so nervous? Jackson, you're acting like a little girl, toughen up!" He was scolding himself.

'What did he want to tell me?' I asked myself and decided that I should probably go in and see him before he hurts himself. I lightly pushed the door open and walked in. "Hey." I closed the door behind me and sat down on the bed.

He was surprised to see me and then weakly smiled at me. "How was your date with Stephen?" He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in front of me.

"It went really good actually. He's a really cute and sweet guy." I smiled I really did have a fun time getting to know him, but what happened after that just ruined my night.

"Really? That's cool…" He looked down at his feet and stayed quiet which felt like an eternity.

"Look Jackson," I started as I started to feel a little anxious and irritated at the same time. "Can you just hurry and say what you have to say before my mom comes in here and checks up on me?"

"Sorry, I guess I came by to say…" He thought for a second and then turned to walk toward the window.

"Yes?" I asked and stood up and walked toward him. I stood behind him as he put his hand on his window and stared out of it.

"Well…"

"Come on Jackson what is it?" I asked and tugged on the sleeves of his shirt.

"I just wanted to… tell you some stuff… but then I'm not sure anymore. So I guess I don't really have to tell you anything anymore." He turned around to face me.

I sighed feeling quite disappointed. When are boys going to have the balls to come out and say what they have to say? Everyone knows that they could never do that, but it's just so irritating. I would, for once, want to meet a guy that would say whatever that comes to their mind without stopping themselves to say it.

"Well I guess it was stupid of you to come and sneak into my house to just say that you have nothing to say, now is it?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. He still looked like he wanted to say something, but he was holding himself back from saying it.

He took a really deep breath and then finally got the confidence to tell me whatever he wanted to say. "No… ugh, okay… I came by to tell you how I felt."

Now we were getting somewhere. I walked back to my bed and sat on it, crossing my legs. "How you felt about what?" I asked and watched him as he took my computer chair, dragging it to my bed and sat across of me.

"Tonight, while I was walking home, I was thinking about you, me, about us and what we've been doing…" He looked at me and I nodded.

"Go on."

"I've been thinking about how much we've been through for the past four days and I just… maybe we should consider dating, for real. I know that it's going to be a little weird, maybe we could keep it a secret or something… and…" he was blushing at this time, but I didn't know how to answer him.

"Why do you want to date me? Is it just because we've been _doing it_? I don't want to be your girlfriend just so that you could fool around with me you know. I have feelings too an-" I clenched my fists tightly.

"Look, I really like you Lilly; I only came to realize how much I liked you over the few hours I was away from you. I just couldn't get my mind off of you; I really like you and it's almost like I'm addicted to you." He took my hands into his, but I pulled my hands away.

"If you really liked me, then who was that girl you was with at the mall?" I bit my lip and stared at him intently. I really needed to know who that girl was before I make my decision. If he really did like me, he wouldn't be going on dates with girls. I felt my jealously boiling up as I thought about that girl and Jackson.

"So it wasn't just my eyes, I really did see you at the mall. You looked hot." He said completely ignoring my question.

I started to get mad all over again. "If you cant be honest with me and tell me who that girl is, then why are you asking me out?" I snapped. I should seriously calm down, but Jackson is just irritating the hell out of me.

"Calm down Lilly, sheesh, that girl was my cousin. She was around town and came over to our house. She wanted to go to the mall with Miley, but Miley had a date last night so I went out with her." He showed no emotion at all when he said this. Should I really believe him?

"Oh really now? I just find that hard to believe." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

"Even ask Miley herself! It was right after I told her my reasons why I broke up with Emily and Miley finally forgave me, but she hit me countless times for hurting Emily so bad. She demanded to know who that girl was that I was about to kiss, but I couldn't get myself to tell her that it was you. I just said it was a girl from school and she believed me, I mean you do go to my school, you're just two grades below me." His voice grew quiet.

"I just don't know…" I trailed off looking down at the ground.

"Please Lilly; it could be like our secret. We don't have to tell anyone that we're dating. Its just going to be you and me, that's all that matters right?" He sweetly asked and he put his hand on my knee. He lightly squeezed it and I lifted my gaze up to his level. His eyes was practically begging me to say yes and date him, but apart of me just feels uncomfortable with this.

I still didn't believe him when he says that the girl was his cousin, but I knew I just needed to give him a chance. I've been utterly obnoxious to him this whole night and he does need a friend right now. Maybe I should cool down a bit and just believe him for once.

"Fine, but it doesn't explain why you walked away after I almost ki-" I bit my lip. I accidentally let that slip out, I didn't want him to know I saw him there when I had my moment with Stephen.

"So you saw me earlier…" He chuckled and dropped his head.

"Well yeah…" I started to blush.

"I walked away because… I felt jealous. I guess I never really thought about other guys dating you until you told me about your date with Stephen." He lifted up his head and smiled weakly at me.

"You don't need to be jealous anymore because I definitely blew it with Stephen. He tried to kiss me, but then when I saw you, I just felt bad and I kind of pushed him away. He was so upset that he just left." I bit my lip and stared at Jackson's reaction. It was priceless; his face completely lifted and pulled me into a tight hug.

I smiled to the fact that his made him feel good. Maybe I should give it a try with the whole relationship thing.

Just as he pulled away, I put my hand on his shoulder and stared in to his adorable eyes. He cocked his head at me and just stared at me, and my smile grew even more. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him.

It was a short and sweet kiss and it felt so right. He stared at me knowing what my decision was and pulled me into another kiss. I guess I got addicted to him too and maybe this whole secret relationship thing could possibly work out.

**A/N **I know this chapter isn't really as long as my other chapters… and sorry for not updating this earlier. Hope you liked it…

I was aiming for only 15 chapters, but I guess this thing is going to have more.

Next chapter they're back in school and Miley suspects something…

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, you guys seriously rule man.


	15. Uncomfortable Talks

**Chapter 15**

**Uncomfortable Talks**

The rest of the week since Jackson and I got together went by so quickly that it was like a blur. We hung out and got to know more about each other, you know, just talked. We decided that we shouldn't do the naughty act until we truly knew more of each other, which is entirely fine by me because it was just too much. We were kind of open with our relationship during the weekend because we were usually somewhere we knew none of our friends were, but today was one of those days where we had to keep our relationship on the "DL" since we're in school. No hug, no kiss, no nothing until we were alone, which is going to be really hard, and I think I'm getting too "clingy" of him.

I was hanging out at my locker with Oliver and Miley when Jackson passed by us. He gave me a light smile and winked at me just before he passed us to go to his first class. I bit my lip refraining myself from smiling back at him, I just couldn't risk it. Miley was here and she was staring right at me, but her gaze moved when she noticed something caught my attention. When she saw what I was looking at, her face changed from happy to disgust.

"What was that about?" Miley asked and I looked at her questionably.

"What?"

"That whole wink at you and smile Jackson just did. He never did that before. And it's weird too, I hardly saw both you and him this weekend." She said.

I knew I was almost caught and I needed an excuse real fast. "Maybe he was just saying hi? This weekend I spent time with Leah. She took me skirt shopping." I lied and leaned into the locker behind me.

"Hmm…" She ignored my excuse and looked at Oliver. "Oliver, you saw it right? What Jackson did?" Miley asked and Oliver started to nod.

I glared at him and he stopped and looked down.

"Maybe you saw something else." I suggested and she shrugged.

From the way she looked, she knew something was up, but she didn't know specifically what. I didn't mind her thinking about it, since; I told her countless times before that I would never go behind her back to see Jackson. Maybe she'll think, more like I'm hoping, that she's thinking Jackson did it to say hi or something.

"Whatever, I still can't believe him. If that girl didn't come into the picture, then Jackson and Emily would've still been together. Emily is with that Riley dude now, but still yet, it would've been better if they stayed together. I want to know who that girl is so much so that I could give her a piece of my mind, but I don't even know how she looks like." Miley threw her fists up in the air and glared at Jackson.

I sighed. If only Miley knew that she was talking about me, but I could never tell her that I was the cause of the breakup. I guess this secret relationship isn't as easy as it seems.

"Don't worry about it Miley. They're in the past now and Emily has moved on. Maybe you should calm down a bit and eat chocolate?" Oliver said and shrugged. He looked at me apologetically and I smiled. He knows about us and knows that we're not going to tell Miley just yet.

"Ugh, you're right Oliver, I guess I'll have to get over it eventually. I used to think she was so irritating, but then now, I just, I guess after she told me some stuff, I noticed how much he meant to her and I actually felt for her when she cried. " She shrugged her attention went back to me and her face brightened up. "Anyway, how was your date with Stephen?" she asked and I bit my lip.

I turned back to my locker and started to shove things into it pretending to be occupied. I couldn't tell her I messed up just because I didn't want to kiss him.

"Ooh something must've happened because you're not answering me." She smiled deviously at me and then forcibly turned me to face her. "What happened?"

"Who is Stephen?" Oliver asked sounding very lost. I forgot to tell him about Stephen, but this isn't the place to be talking about anything like this.

"He's just this dude Emily and I set her up with for Valentines Day." Miley smiled and raised her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to my locker.

"But I thought you…" Oliver caught himself before spilling to Miley about the secret. "Err… never mind."

I glared at Oliver and he put his head down.

"Okay…" Miley shook her head and went back to me. "What happened, just say it!" She jumped and I finally gave in.

"He gave me roses, a teddy bear, and chocolate and then we went out to dinner and then we just walked around the mall." I forced myself to smile. Then I remembered the brunette Jackson was with at the mall. I told myself that I would ask Miley who she was just to make sure it really was their cousin, but I kept on forgetting. "Then I saw Jackson there with this girl and-"

"Ohh yeah! She's my cousin that goes to college around here. She visits once in a while to go shopping with me, but I had somewhere to go on valentines." She blushed at this time and looked down at her feet. "Anyway, I made Jackson go with her since I was still pissed at him for whatever he did and yeah."

"Ohh okay." I smiled. He wasn't lying and that's the only thing that could keep me happy, for now that is.

"Speaking of Stephen…" She looked behind me, and I looked as well.

Stephen was walking in our way with his face kept straight forward. He didn't look happy or sad, he just looked… bored.

"Hi Stephen!" Miley waved at him and I gave him a sheepish smile. He nodded at us as he passed by and continued on walking forward without saying a word.

I guess he was still mad at me for not kissing him that night. Ohh well, it doesn't matter anyway, I gained a boyfriend that same night so why should I care, right?

"I should be going, I have Spanish first and ugh, Ms. Ryan gets so mad when we're late." I sighed and closed my locker. We said our goodbyes before going our separate ways to our classes.

I was going down the stairs since my class was at the first floor and my locker was at the third. As soon as I reached the first floor, I looked at my cell and saw that I had about 2 minutes until the final bell rang. I felt weird that I was actually going to be early to the class for once, but I had to get some work done. I hadn't done any of my homework our week off from school and I needed to catch up. Maybe I could copy this freshmen's homework that sits next to me.

I passed by a bunch of classroom, when suddenly I was pulled into the janitors closet. The door closed and the person pinned me against the wall. I looked at the person and smiled.

"Jackson." I giggled and he smiled.

"Hello my love." He said and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be going to class?" I asked and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe, just maybe, we could ditch an-"

"No way. My mom would kill me!" I shook my head causing him to move his head away from mine.

He put both his hands on my face to make me stop shaking it and sighed.

"Come on, we haven't seen each other in a while, just call Leah to back you up if the school calls your house and we can go." He pouted and I blushed. I loved it whenever he did that and it made me feel so giddy inside.

"I don't know."

"Please, just this once. I want to bring you somewhere I go to all the time." He whispered.

I looked up at him and sighed. "Fine… but I swear Jackson, if we get caught, I'm blaming everything on you."

"Do whatever you want, but you know you want me." He chuckled and kissed me.

He was about to pull away when I kissed him back. We stayed like this for a while when we heard the bell ring. Jackson pulled away and put his hands on my hip.

"We should get going." He breathed out and I nodded.

He took my hand and we got out of the closet. As soon as the coast was clear, we made our way to the front of the school and managed to leave campus without the school security seeing us.

Jackson was driving when I decided I should call Leah to answer the phone when the school called. I took my phone out and called Leah. Within minutes, she answered and I told her what I was doing. She sounded happy when I told her and she said that she would call in the school and say that I went home early because I was feeling sick. She, of course being the most experienced one, said that she was going to forge a note for me when I go back school tomorrow.

As soon as I got off the phone with Leah, I looked at Jackson and he was smiling to himself.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. You just make me feel like smiling."

I laughed. "That's probably the most corniest thing I've ever heard Jackson Rod Stewart!"

He laughed as well. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try right?" He asked and I smacked his shoulder.

"Of course not silly."

We drove a few more minutes until Jackson stopped at a small building I came to a few times as Lola just to watch Miley sing her new songs. It was Miley's recording studio where she practices with her band, but she only comes here when she's fully dressed in her Hannah getup.

"Why are we here Jackson?" I asked, but he just got out of the car. I followed behind him, kind of confused on why he chose this particular place to come to.

We entered the building and was greeted with a few guys in the room.

"Hi Jackson!" A young looking boy maybe in his late 20s said.

"Hey Richard, I'm here with my girlfriend and I was wondering if we could hang out here for a while." Jackson shook hands with Richard and Richard smiled.

"Sure, you always come around here so you don't have to ask." Richard laughed. "You know where to go, here's the key." He handed Jackson a key and walked away.

Jackson took my hand and brought me into this room which was equipped with drums, guitars, a keyboard, and a microphone. I remember coming in here with Miley once. I just wonder why Jackson comes in here.

"Why are we here Jackson?" I asked as he dropped on a couch to sit down.

"Like I said, I wanted to bring you somewhere I always go to. I just come here when I need to think." He shrugged.

I tied my hair up and looked all over the room. I didn't know where to go, but I really wanted to try out the drum set because it looked so fun. I walked over to the drums and bit my lip.

"You want to try it out?" Jackson asked. I turned to him and saw him walking over to me. I shyly nodded and he sat on the seat and took the drum sticks. He started to play it, and surprisingly, he could actually play the drums.

"I didn't know you played the drums, I guess you're family is full of talent." I said as soon as he stopped playing. I was amazed, who knew that Jackson actually had some kind of music talent in him.

He took my hand and pulled me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Jackson, what if someone sees us." I blushed trying to push his arms off my waist, but he tightened them around me.

"Don't worry, they wont come in here." He gave me the drum sticks. "Now, don't hit the drums too hard." He said and took my hands in his. I tightened my grip on the stick as he moved my hand to lightly tap the drums. "Just hit it like that." He let go of my hands and I started to hit it randomly.

"This is so weird." I laughed and hit the drums once more.

"Well, because you're doing it wrong." Jackson laughed in my hair.

"Okay, so why don't you give me a lesson then?" I asked and leaned back into him.

"Fine." He took my hands again and started to move my hands with his. It was too quick for me to follow, so I let my arms go limb while he moved them, hitting the drums.

The sounds we made with the drums actually sounded like a song, a song I've heard countless times. "Guess this song." He whispered in my ear and started to nibble on my earlobe.

I bit my lip and as he continued this. How could he do that and play drums at the same time?

"I-I… err" I felt him move his lips on my neck which caused me to tense up. "S-stop Jackson…" I stammered and I dropped the drumsticks that were in my hands. He dropped my hands and then moved his around my waist again. I turned my head and he looked up at me to kiss me. We stayed like this for a while when I felt his hand slipping into my shirt.

I pulled away and he trailed kisses down my neck. I put my hand over his hand, the one that was under my shirt, and pushed it down.

"J-Jackson, s-stop, seriously." I breathed out, yet I didn't want him to. A part of me wanted him to keep going, but apart of me told me to tell him to stop.

He lightly sucked on a patch of skin on my neck and I giggled. It tickled and it felt nice.

We didn't know how long we were going at this because we finally stopped when Jackson's friend, Richard, Richard came in to check up on us.

"Jackson… Do yo-whoops!" I pulled away from Jackson and looked t the door. Richard had his hands over his eyes and then I felt myself blush. I still didn't feel comfortable with people seeing us in this situation and I'm just extremely shy. Jackson laughed and stayed in his spot holding me and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes Rich?" He asked.

Richard finally uncovered his eyes and smiled at us. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Hannah's band is here to try out some new stuff your father gave us and we're going to see if it fits. Your dads going to be here in a few, so if you don't want to get caught, you should leave." Richard nodded at us and left.

I took out my cell phone and looked at the time. It was around lunch and I had a few missed calls from Miley and Oliver. I got a couple of texts from Miley asking me where I was and a couple of texts from Oliver asking me if I went with Jackson. Apparently, Oliver and Jackson were in the same auto class and Jackson hadn't shown up and Miley told him that she couldn't find me anywhere. This is was just a big mess right now.

I got off of Jackson and I took his hand. "Where do you want to go?" I asked. He pulled my hand toward the door and I followed him.

"Lets go get some food and hang at the beach or something." Jackson shrugged and I nodded.

We gave the keys to Richard and headed out the door. We got into his car and we went to a fast food restaurant to get some food . We got some burgers and drove back to his place to eat. Once we got there, we went straight for the couch and started to eat.

"I cant believe I ditched school." I said between bites and set my burger down.

"You should experience things like this, you only get to live at this age once. If I didn't get you to do it, I really doubt you'd ever ditch again because of your mom. You're only lucky because your sister is so cool as in to even forge a note for you." Jackson shook his head and took a huge bite out of his burger.

"I guess. It was fun though, at the studio. Who knew you could be musically talented." I grinned and he blushed.

"Yeah, I just don't like to show people I can do that." He shrugged. "I don't really want to be in the music business like my dad and Miley."

I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. "So you just want to be something different. That's cool, I would be like that too." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

We both leaned back on the couch and Jackson turned on the TV. We were watching TV when suddenly, I fell asleep.

I heard a phone ringing and I woke up. I looked at my surroundings and remembered that I was at Jackson's house and that I ditched school. I was in a laying position with Jackson's arms around me. I smiled to see that he was sleeping too and I noticed that the phone that was ringing was Jackson's. I took it and looked at the caller ID. It read: Miley.

I sat up quickly, letting Jackson's arms fall to my sides. "Jackson, wake up, Miley is calling your cell phone." I shook him fiercely and he finally woke up.

"What?" He said groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Miley's calling your cell phone! Oh my gosh, what time is it?" I looked over at the digital clock near the TV and saw that it was 3:32 PM. School was finished about half an hour ago.

"Oh crap!" He got off the couch and we both ran out of the house and into Jackson's car.

We drove to the school and got there within 10 minutes. We were parked in the parking lot. There were still numerous students there and the bus was blocking the view of the front of the school.

Just then Jackson's phone started to ring again. Jackson finally answered it time and Jackson put the phone a few inches away from his ear.

I could hear Miley's voice because she was screaming her butt off at him. I leaned into the chair and tried to think. What's a good excuse when Miley asks me why I wasn't hanging out with her. Should I tell her I went home and that Jackson picked me up since his last period was free period, or say that I ditched to hang out with Jackson. I really like the first one so I'll go with that.

"She's coming." Jackson sighed as he closed his phone. He put it in one of the cup holders and leaned back into his seat. "I cant believe we lost track of time like that." He sighed once again and closed his eyes. He wasn't fully awake yet, I could tell while he was driving because he kept on swerving, it was a good thing we didn't get caught.

"Jackson you ass, we were waiting since 3 o'clock!" Miley shouted.

I turned and she was walking toward the back of the car with Oliver behind her.

"Sorry." He muttered and shook his head.

Oliver and Miley got in the back seat and tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Miley." I smiled sheepishly at her and she glared at me.

"Where were you today?" She asked. I looked over at Oliver and he smiled. I could tell from his smile that he knew where I was and what I was doing.

I tried so hard not to blush and looked straight forward as Jackson started to reverse from the parking stall.

"I went home early because I was feeling sick and Jackson picked me up during his free period since he had it for his last period." I replied and shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. She's starting to irritate me now.

"I fell asleep for the rest of the afternoon."

We stayed quiet and I looked at Jackson. He had a wide smile spread on his face as he drove. I smiled myself and I looked out the window. Today was definitely a fun afternoon. Maybe I would consider ditching school again just for Jackson.

We drove the rest of the way back to Jackson's house in quiet. Miley was pissed off and Oliver didn't want to get in between it all. When we finally arrived at the house, we all went upstairs to Miley's room to hang out. Jackson stayed downstairs to watch TV and as much as I wanted to be with him, I knew it would probably ruin our secret.

"You're so lucky you went home, I hated today. Mr. Takeyama is making us memorize all 50 states and put them on a map, the right spot for them. I got, like, 4 correct." Oliver rubbed his forehead and sat on Miley's bed.

"You should've seen what happened during career, Ms. Mark was talking about sex and how you can only be good at it if you practiced. For a teacher who keeps on telling us to not have sex or have a boyfriend, she's pretty funny." Miley laughed. "But we all know we wont be doing anything like that until we're older."

I felt a pang of guilt hit my chest. Although she probably thinks I'm the most innocent one here, she's probably more innocent than I'll ever be until she looses it. I shook my head.

"Are you Lilly?" I hear Miley say. I looked up at her giving her a confused look.

"What?"

"I said, are you going to save yourself until you're married?" She asked.

I looked at Oliver and he was staring intently at me. He didn't know I've already lost it, the only thing he knew that I kissed Jackson and probably suspects that we're dating now. If I say something to change the subject, he'd probably know, unless his stupidity would kick in and he wouldn't think so much of it.

"Why are we even on this subject?" I asked. This was the first ever time Miley ever brought up this subject because she usually thinks its gross whenever someone brings it up.

"Well, you missed career today and she practically gave us this huge lecture on sex and how its normal to fantasize and have sex dreams. It was hilarious, she was like, "If you laugh during this lecture, you've already done it." and everyone ended up laughing so it was weird." She chuckled. "So anyway, would you save yourself?"

"Uhh… I'm going down to get me a… drink." I said ignoring her question and got out of the room. I haven't really thought about it, the whole sex issue. I just put it aside of my brain tried to forget about it. I cant just tell Miley, I am 15 years old and has had sex already so how could I save myself for the one I marry when I've already done it, more than once? This whole day, just talking to Miley made me feel uncomfortable.

I went down the stairs and saw Jackson in the kitchen drinking water. He had his back to me and so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pressed my face into his back and took in his scent. He smelled really good and I would love to stay like this forever.

He pushed my arms off him and turned around. He kissed me and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"You think it's safe to be acting like this right in the kitchen where Miley could just walk in here and catch us like this?" He said.

I took his cup of water, which was half full, and took a sip of it.

"I don't know anymore." I shook my head. It's been, like, a week since it all started and I'm kinda regretting a lot of stuff right now. Especially keeping the biggest thing that happened to me a secret from my best friend, I just don't know how she'd react if she knew about me and her brother.

"You want to be open with this?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, not yet just…" I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

"What's going on here?"

I turned my head enough to see Miley with Oliver staring at the both of us.

"Umm…"

**A/N **I want a drum lesson with Jackson. LOL JK. This is probably like the worst chapter I wrote LOL. Hope you liked this chapter. I made it kinda long because… I was trying to put the part I wanted to in here, but it wouldn't fit, so yeah and I didn't want to delete some parts lol. More detail on what happens next chapter. Major drama coming up soon. Maybe even in the next chapter haha.

To those of you still in school that's reading this, don't skip school. It's bad LMAO. XP


	16. Goodbye For Now

**Recap**

"_I don't know anymore." I shook my head. It's been, like, a week since it all started and I'm kind of regretting a lot of stuff right now. Especially keeping the biggest thing that happened to me a secret from my best friend, I just don't know how she'd react if she knew about me and her brother. _

"_You want to be open with this?" He asked and I shook my head._

"_No, not yet just…" I leaned against him and closed my eyes._

"_What's going on here?" _

_I turned my head enough to see Miley with Oliver staring at the both of us. _

"_Umm…"_

**Chapter 16**

**Goodbye For Now**

"Umm…" I stared blankly at Miley and shifted uncomfortably under Jackson's arm.

Jackson soon realized that his arm was still around me and he pulled it away. He looked down to his feet and there was a definite guilt look on his face.

"Is there something going on here that I should know about?" Miley crossed her arms over her chest and looked at us expectantly. She started to tap her foot on the ground waiting for both of us to answer, but we couldn't. we were completely speechless.

I finally gained the courage to say it. I might as well tell her about what's going on even if she'll hate me for life.

"Miley, we-" I started but soon was cut off by Jackson.

"Lilly was feeling a little dizzy and she needed help… she was about to collapse and so I sort of gave her my arm to steady herself. She was about to go home when I asked her if she needed a ride and she hasn't answered me yet." Jackson lied and patted my head.

I looked up at him and he smiled weakly at me. We were almost caught and now I'm lying to my best friend. Seriously, can anything worse happen?

'Please believe that, please believe that, please believe that…' I repeatedly said in my head, pleading that she really did believe Jackson. I took a quick glance at Miley and she still looked like she didn't believe us, but her eyes soften up a bit.

She shook her head and let it go. "Is this true Lilly?" She looked at me and I gulped down some air. She knows that I would never lie to her, but one lie couldn't hurt? Or just for now that is, right?

"Yeah, I came down to get a drink of water and the room kept on spinning. I was about to fall when Jackson helped me. And yes Jackson, I would love if you gave me a ride home." I nodded at him and he smiled at me.

"That still doesn't explain why Jackson decided to pick you up during his free period."

I was getting irritated. She was seriously getting me mad; if only she would just freaking believe us even if we're big fat liars ourselves.

"Why is that subject even brought up? Lilly called me so that I could pick her up and that's it! Gosh you're so stubborn." Jackson nearly screamed getting annoyed by Miley as well.

"I guess… I'm sorry for thinking that you two were…. Ew." She shivered and rubbed her arms. "I'll be upstairs. I hope you feel better Lils." She walked over to me and hugged me.

"I hope I do too." I hugged her back still feeling completely guilty for lying to my best friend.

As soon as she let go, she passed by Oliver, who was standing right next to the stairs looking at us, when she stopped and smiled at him. He smiled back and she went up the stairs.

Weird much? Definitely.

Once he looked at us, I shot him the dirtiest look I could possibly do and he dropped his head.

"Why didn't you stop her from coming down?" I hissed.

He raised his shoulders and arms up. " I would've thought that you all two wouldn't be doing that in here, I mean, it's common sense that someone might have walked in here and see you two hugging."

"Ugh!" I screamed and covered face with my hands.

"I'm sorry Lilly."

"It's okay I guess…"

I looked at him and then a smile crept to his face. He looked back from Jackson and then to me and pointed at me. "Hope you feel better soon." He winked at Jackson and turned to leave the house from the back way.

"Wow." I sighed and leaned back into Jackson's chest.

"I know." He hugged me from behind and put his chin on my head.

"We should probably stop… Miley might come back down and see us." I whispered and he pulled his arms way. He took my hand and started to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he stopped to get his keys on the table.

"Your house, we sort of told Miley that I was bringing you home to feel better. Did you already forget?" He chuckled and brought me out to his car.

"Yes I did, sorry."

During the drive home, Jackson and I didn't talk at all. We were just quiet the whole time being stuck in our own little heads thinking about things. I just couldn't stop thinking that I was almost caught by Miley. Who knows what else she saw.

I must've been too caught up in my thoughts because the next thing I know, I was being shaken by Jackson. We were parked in front of my house and it looked like no one was home.

"Lilly, you okay?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied and sat there. We said nothing for a few more minutes when Jackson started to talk.

"At the house, what were you going to tell Miley?" Jackson asked and looked at me, giving me a confused looked.

I shrugged. "I was going to tell her about our relationship." Then I frowned. "We're not doing such a good job keeping this relationship a secret you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe we should get this out in the open then? It has already been a week since I broke up with Emily, don't you think it would be better off if we had this in the open? Then we can hold hands whenever we want, kiss whenever we want, heck even-" he started but I punched him in the shoulder.

"Jackson shut up." I rolled my eyes. "And it wouldn't be a good idea if we told everyone.

I'm still afraid of Miley finding out and hating me, and yeah it's only been a week, but there are things you have to think about. From what I know of, if the boy breaks up his girlfriend and then a week later dates another girl, the ex-girlfriend would definitely know that it was set up and you were going to break up with her for another girl. So, if we told people now, Emily would hate me and Miley would hate me even more considering what she said about you and Emily this morning." I didn't even care if I didn't make sense. He still wouldn't understand me.

"What did she say?" He asked, ignoring my whole _why we can't tell people part_, and lightly squeezed my knee.

"Same old, I hate him for breaking up with Emily speech."

He sighed deeply. I know he felt bad for hurting Emily and instantly moving on, but I just don't know. This whole relationship confuses me and maybe it was better when we weren't together. What the hell am I thinking about?

I put my hand on the handle and opened the door. Jackson did the same and we walked toward the front of my house. Once we reached the door, we stopped and looked at each other.

"Too bad we can't hang out any longer…" Jackson shoved his hands in his pockets and moved his body from left to right.

"Yeah, well it's just to keep this relationship a secret right? We both agree that it's too soon to let this out in the open, although a couple of people know about it."

"Yeah…" Jackson looked down.

I started to think. "Maybe it would be better if… we didn't talk at all until Miley calmed down." I suggested and stared down at my own feet.

Jackson stopped moving and stared at me. I couldn't look at him in the eye. I knew it was wrong for me to suggest that, but he wanted to keep this whole thing a secret! What else am I supposed to say?

"Maybe… that… would be a good idea…" He hesitated for a second.

My eyes widened for the fact that he agreed and I closed them taking in deep breaths. "So I guess… we wouldn't be able to… until Friday then?" I asked and I finally locked eyes with his.

"Yeah. Well, I should go before Miley wonders about what's taking me forever." He turned and was about to walk away before I got a hold of the back of his shirt.

He turned and looked at me and I started to pout. He was just going to leave me without a kiss or a freaking hug, what kind of boyfriend does that?

He smirked before moving down to kiss me. He was about to move away when I put my hands on his shoulder to stop him and kissed him harder.

A few minutes later, I heard my front door open. I ignored it thinking that it was Leah, but I was so wrong.

"Lilly?" The person's voice sounded exactly like my mom.

I pushed Jackson away and looked at the person at the door.

My mom standing there just gaping at us. Boy was I in trouble now.

"Umm, I guess it's goodbye for now." He kissed my cheek and ran for his car.

I stared at him and then turned for the door. I could feel my moms' eyes burning on me as I passed by her. I was about to head upstairs when I heard my mom talking.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. You go on dates without telling me about it first, and now I find you out in front with your best friend's brother tongue down your throat! What other surprises are you going to come up with next?" She shouted.

I looked at her and frowned. I was scared and I know I was keeping all this from her so that she wouldn't bug me, but she really looked sad that I didn't tell her anything.

"Mom, it wasn't much…"

"How long have you been seeing Jackson?" Mom asked me and I bit my lip.

"We've been dating for about five days, but we've been kind of… together before that." I answered her and she shook her head in disapproval.

"Does Miley even know?" She walked closer to me and lifted my head so that I was staring directly in her eyes.

I shook my head slowly.

"Lilly, you know you have to tell Miley. You don't want to ruin your relationship with her if she finds out the wrong way." She replied, with her voice softening up a little bit.

Wow, she's actually letting me be in this relationship?

"I know mom, Jackson and I, we decided to wait it out before we let anyone else know about us." I replied softly.

"I understand honey, but eventually you have to tell her. Keeping a secret as big as this could hurt both you and her. Just tell her as soon as you can okay?"

"Yes mom." I said and turned to walk up the stairs.

Once I got to my room I landed on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I know it's going to be hard to see Jackson around and not be able to do anything. Even if we're alone, we probably wont get to do anything at all. I hate this.

**A/N **Omg don't hate me. I just wanted to stretch the story just a little bit more. I really hope you're not getting bored of this. And I know that this chapter is kinda short, but it felt good to end it there. 2 more chapters until a big thing happens. Thats all I'm going to say for now.


	17. Away From Jackson

**Chapter 17**

**Away From Jackson**

The next day went weird. Jackson brought me to school, but we made no contact at all. He said bye when he left us, but he didn't make any effort to talk to me during the ride to school. I guess he really did want this to be a big secret after all.

"Lilly, are you okay? You seem really distant." Miley said once she slammed her locker door closed.

"Yes, I am, I'm just really… tired." I said. I wasn't really tired, obviously. I was more sad than tired, but I couldn't show that. "What are we doing tonight?" I asked and Miley smiled.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out to the beach. I have someone I want you to meet." She smiled while biting on her lower lip and hooked her arm with mine. We started to walk off to class and once again passed by Stephen. This time he had a grin on his face when he saw us.

"Hey." He nodded toward me and I smiled. Maybe he forgave me. But what would change his mind so quickly? I mean, just yesterday he completely ignored me, now he's all saying hi to me.

"Hey." I replied. Miley and I stopped walking and stood in front of him.

"So…" He glanced at Miley and she smiled.

"I'll see you two later then." She was about to walk away when I gripped on her arm.

"Miley…" I started but she pulled her arm away.

"Don't worry Lil; I'll just see you later." She smiled and skipped off to class.

I shyly looked at Stephen and he avoided my eyes.

"So, how have you been recently?" He asked and I smiled.

"I've been good. How about you?" I stared at him and he fidgeted with his feet.

"I've been good too."

There was an awkward silence when I decided to say sorry.

"I'm sorry for not letting you…. You know that night? I wasn't ready and something was stopping me…." I felt my face flush, I wasn't completely lying. Seeing Jackson did stop me from kissing him, but I was up for that kiss.

"No no, it's okay." He blushed and kept his gaze down. "I knew it was the first date and all, I guess it felt right you know? Anyway, I was sorry for just leaving you like that. I hope you don't hate me." He said and finally looked up at me.

"Okay, so then we're good right?" I asked and he nodded.

He opened his arms to me and hugged me. As soon as he let go, the bell rang and we said bye and went our separate ways. That wasn't bad, I guess. At least he doesn't hate me.

-------------------------------------------------------

After school, Oliver, Miley, and I decided to just walk to the beach. Although Jackson offered us the ride, Miley turned it down and said that we were just going to walk. I was okay with it, but I couldn't look at Jackson without wanting to just run into his arms and give him a big kiss. That's how much I missed him and even if it's only been a day, I really wanted to talk to him.

We were walking when we reached the place where Stephen and I were hugging when I tried to avoid Jackson after we did _it _for the first time. A few familiar faces stood just a few feet away from us when Miley stopped walking.

"We're here." She said and ran toward a group of boys that were in front of us and hugged one of them. "Hey Ray Ray!" She giggled and he tightly held on to her.

"Hi Miley." He said and I stared blankly at them. What the heck is going on and who is he?

"Oliver, what are we doing here?" I whispered to him, but he walked toward the boys to talk to them.

"Hey dudes, sorry I'm late."

I turned around to the person that said that and I saw Stephen running toward us. I guess this is what happens when you don't hang out with your friends in over a week, you miss out on a lot of stuff.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" He said once he reached us.

I pointed at Miley, who was leaning against this "Ray Ray" character and Oliver who was talking with the boys.

"Oh. Yeah, well, you might remember them from when I was being a jerk last week. I was being a complete dumbass then, trying to call you out like that." He chuckled and then I remembered. That's how some of them looked familiar, because they were from that day I fell asleep on the beach and Stephen was trying to get me.

"Yeah…"

We, Stephen and I, talked for the rest of the day, it was kind of weird. I never really got really close to a guy like this, well except for Oliver, but yeah, it really is good to have guy friends.

Stephen and I talked a lot and have a lot in common, but he seemed better off as a really close friend than a boyfriend figure to me. From what he was doing, he was more like flirting with me, trying to get me into him, but I just didn't feel anything. To me, he was just a cute guy with the same likes as me. It was nothing like what Jackson and I have, I just hope I didn't lead him on.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Stephen met me outside of the school, right when Jackson dropped the three of us off at the school. He glared daggers at Stephen once he saw him talking to me, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Hello beautiful." He laughed and I punched him on his shoulder.

"Stop it." I rolled my eyes and he walked with me into the school to my locker and I looked behind me hoping that Oliver and Miley were still with me, but they were nowhere in sight.

"You're so fun to make trouble to. It's so funny." He laughed.

"Thanks… I think?" I replied, kind of confused with what he said, and opened my locker.

"How could you not have a boyfriend when you're so pretty?" He asked and put his hand on my shoulder.

I shoved my things in my locker and quickly closed it. "I don't know." I bit my lip and looked at him.

"Maybe we could hang out during lunch and just talk or something?" He said.

"I don't know, I have some plans with Miley then and I'm supposed to meet Miley now." I was ready to leave when he gripped on my arm.

"Come on; let's just hang out now then if you can't meet me at lunch? It will be fun."

"Stephen, I just can't." I said, trying to hold in my anger. Why wouldn't this boy let me go?

"Aw, please, just this once?" He pouted.

I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of this. Just because we got to know each other even more yesterday doesn't mean that he can act like this toward me.

Just as I was about to say something, Jackson passed by us. He walked closer to Stephen and bumped shoulders with him, making Stephen drop his books.

"Hey!" Stephen shouted and Jackson ignored him, continuing on walking.

"What an asshole." Stephen whispered as he picked up his books.

"Mhmm." I watched Jackson walk away and he looked back at us. His eyes were saddened and I couldn't help but feel depressed. Why did we even agree on this when it is going way hard for the both of us?

We locked eyes for a second before he turned away and continued on walking. I took deep breaths. Just two more days, I know I can make it. I didn't want to sound like a possessive girlfriend or anything and for the fact that he is my first boyfriend; it isn't so natural to me. It's just so hard staying away from Jackson.

"Lilly, you okay?" Stephen snapped his fingers in front of me and I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this.

"Yeah, I was thinking about something." I sighed deeply and forced on a smile. "Anyway, what were you saying again?"

"If we could hang out, you know, just me and you-"

"Stephen, you see, we'll only be friends okay and nothing more, so please can you stop trying?" I asked and he had an evil looking grin on his face.

"Hmm, whatever you say princess." He replied.

I think he thought I was joking! Ugh, idiot.

"I'll see you later, I have to do something. Bye!" I said and took off in a huff. This was definitely not going out well.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next days went so wrong. Stephen tried everything to show me that he was interested. He even tried to put his arm around my shoulder when we were walking on the beach with Miley, Oliver, and his friends. Will he ever get the hint that I don't want anything to do with this weirdo?

It was Friday, the last day I had until I could be "with" Jackson again. I just had to wait until tonight and I could have my time with him.

I was sitting at the lunch table Miley and Oliver sat at and they were talking in hushed tones.

"Lilly, you okay?" Miley asked as I drew a heart in my plate of chili with my fork.

"Yes, I am Miley." I replied and took a spoon full of it, shoving it in my mouth.

"How could you feel from sad to happy in just a few days? Monday you were sick, Tuesday, you seemed a little sad, Wednesday you were sad and irritated, yesterday, you looked like you were going to bite someone's head off, and today, you seem so happy. Why?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "I don't know, I'm just happy." I replied and sighed.

"I bet it has to do with a certain Stephen we know." She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

Not even close.

"I'm going to class already, I didn't finish my career homework." I said and got up with my lunch tray.

"Okay, but just incase I don't see you after school, don't forget that we're having dinner at my house okay?" She said and I nodded. "And dress pretty, I'm having a few other people over."

"Sure, I'll see you two later." I smiled and quickly threw lunch away before going to my class.

After school, I went straight to my house to get ready to go to Miley's house. Usually, I would just go to Miley's house, but I was going to see Jackson there so I wanted to look pretty for the first time I could actually, like, talk to him.

"Leah, come down here now!" I shouted for once I entered the house.

I heard something fall from upstairs and a few minutes Leah came down the stairs, still in her PJ's, looking exhausted.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Don't tell me you just woke up."

"Fine, I won't."

"It's, like, four in the afternoon, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing at all. Haha, anyway what do you want?" She asked and I smiled.

"I get to finally talk to Jackson today, yay! I'm so excited!" I shrieked and she rolled her eyes.

"Gosh Lilly, getting excited just because you haven't talked, hugged, or kissed your boyfriend in four days? You sound so… desperate for him or something." She laughed.

"Well, I am! And now, I am going to change. I'm going to Miley's for dinner and maybe sleep over." I stuck my tongue out and bit on it.

"You're so weird." She shook her head and went back upstairs.

I went up and got into my room looking for something to wear. Pants? No. Maybe a skirt? Nah.

I flung clothes out of my closet and found nothing at all. Gosh, I hate myself for dressing so much like a boy. Maybe…

"Looking for something to impress Jackson?"

I looked over at the door and saw Leah holding up a pinkish-orange plaid dress with a button detail at the chest area and a ribbon at the waist.

"Ohh my gosh Leah, that is a cute dress!" I squealed and ran over to her.

"Wow, since when was my dear sister this girly?" She smirked and handed me the dress.

"Hah, don't ask." I went to my mirror and tried to picture myself in the dress. It was perfect and really pretty. I hope this does impress Jackson.

I looked back at the door to Leah and she was smiling at me.

"You'd look really nice in that. Good thing I just bought that yesterday too."

"Are you serious? Wouldn't you want to wear it first?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I bought it for you smarty pants." She giggled

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I just thought you look better dressed like that and I wanted to see how you would look like if you dressed like that." She replied.

"Okay, I'm going to try it on right now."

"Okay." She walked out of my room and closed the door behind her.

I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on the dress. I went back to the mirror and looked at myself. I seriously love this dress. I can't believe Leah got it just for me.

Leah opened the door and I looked at her through my mirror. She gaped at me and got closer to me.

"You're so adorable! Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

"I know, it's so hard to believe that someone like me could look this good in a dress." I joked, but I admit , I did look good.

I went to my dresser and brushed my hair.

"Leah, do you think you could drop me off at Miley's? I really don't want to walk to Miley's in a dress."

"Sure, anything." She replied.

I pulled on some sandals and we went downstairs. We got out of the house and into Leah's car to go to Miley's house.

As soon as Leah dropped me off, I went straight for Miley's front door and opened it. I never rang the doorbell before so why start now you know?

I found Miley on her couch wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress and beside her was Ray Ray. Ray Ray, I haven't really gotten to know him, but he was pretty cool I understand why Miley liked him. He was smart, cool, and a football player at that. Mr. Stewart was cooking, but Jackson was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Stewart family." I said as I closed the door.

Miley looked up and instantly her mouth dropped open.

"Whoa, look at you." She covered her mouth and ran over to me.

"Hehe, I know, don't I look weird?"

"No, not at all, you look. Wow." She twirled me around and I laughed.

"Thanks, you look nice too."

"I mean, I told you to dress nice. I was expecting like, a skirt or something, but not a dress. You look cute." She smiled. "I know who would love to see you in this." She said softly, but I could hear her.

"What was that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Miley, do you know where my-" I hear Jackson say and he walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom step. He dressed in a button down shirt and pants, so Miley probably told him to dress nice too. He looked up and once he saw me, he froze.

I smiled. "Hey Jackson." I waved at him and he was speechless. He couldn't stop staring at me.

"What were you looking for Jackson?" Miley asked and he shook his head.

"Uh, the thing-er… Uhh.. The one… with.. Umm…" His face started to turn red. "Never mind.

Did Jackson just blush? My smile grew at how cute Jackson was being at the moment.

"You're wasting my time." She shook her head.

"Why did we have to dress so nice for Miley?" I asked and she smiled.

"I don't know. I just wanted to have dinner at the house with my friends. Dad's going out later tonight and I wanted a little get together."

"Who else is coming?"

"Oliver and-" The doorbell rang and she stopped. She walked passed me and opened the door.

"Hi Stephen!"

**A/N **Ooh, I wonder what happens next XP

Maybe about 3 more chapters left.


	18. Tight Situation

**A/N** LOL I never really gave a warning before, but warning, some umm… scenes coming up. XP

_**Recap**_

"_Why did we have to dress so nice for Miley?" I asked and she smiled._

"_I don't know. I just wanted to have dinner at the house with my friends. Dad's going out later tonight and I wanted a little get together."_

"_Who else is coming?" _

"_Oliver and-" The doorbell rang and she stopped. She walked passed me and opened the door._

"_Hi Stephen!"_

**Chapter 18**

**Tight Situation**

I turned around to the door hoping that Miley didn't say what I thought she said, but, I was wrong. Stephen _is_ here and he dressed nice as well. He wore a long sleeved button down shirt and pants. His hair was gelled to spike and he looked really clean.

No way. He'll probably think I dressed up just for him. Oh my gosh.

He spotted me and looked over my body countless times. I felt very uncomfortable, but I had to deal with it. At least Jackson's going to be here tonight so hopefully I can just hang out with him and ignore Stephen.

"Lilly?" He finally said after a few minutes of roaming eyes.

"Hi Stephen." I said and walked over to him to give him a small hug. I looked at Jackson as I did this and his face fell.

I let go of Stephen once I saw Jackson go back upstairs. I know that we couldn't show anyone what we had yet, especially with Stephen here; it would just cause too much trouble.

Miley and Stephen started to talk when I went to the couch to sit down. "Hey Ray Ray." I said and he nodded at me.

I leaned into the couch and looked at my hands. They were shaking for some reason and it was kind of weird. I think I was a little nervous about all of this things happening. I looked at Ray Ray once he started to try and make conversation with me. I was nodding at him, but I didn't know what he was saying. I just couldn't get my mind off of what might happen tonight.

I felt footsteps come up behind me and sit next to me. I kept my gaze down afraid to see if it was Stephen or Jackson.

"Hey stranger." The person said and instantly I knew who it was.

"Hey yourself Jackson." I grinned and looked at him. He had a huge smiled on his face which made me feel happy. If only Stephen wasn't here, I would've been happier.

He moved forward and whispered in my ear, "You look very sexy tonight."

I blushed. "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically and slapped his leg.

"You are very welcome." He laughed and looked passed me. "And it seems that it seems as though I'm not the only one that caught your attention…"

He signaled over to Stephen and Miley talking. I looked over to Stephen and he was staring at me. He and Miley still held a conversation, but Miley would be looking over at me occasionally. It seems like they were talking about me.

"Whatever." I replied and leaned back into the couch. I crossed my legs and heard another voice come from the front door. I looked back there and Oliver finally came in.

We talked for a few minutes, waiting for dinner to be done when Stephen came to sit down next to me. It was awkward sitting between the two guys that were into you, especially when the other guy was your boyfriend. Just so weird.

"Time for your dinner kids." Mr. Stewart said and dropped his apron and walked to the closet to get his keys. "I'll see you later." He stopped and pointed at the five of us. "Don't do anything bad." He said and walked right out of the front door.

We went into the kitchen and got our dinner. We went back into the living room to eat while we watched TV and talked story. It was fun, but the only irritating part was Stephen sitting next to me and repeatedly putting his hand on my knee or trying to put it around my shoulders.

Once we were done with dinner, we put our plates away and Miley popped in a DVD to watch. Stephen excused himself and went upstairs to use the bathroom. Apparently, Stephen came over to the house a few times which was why he knew his way around the house. Weird.

The movie was starting when the door bell rang. Miley opened it and it was then I heard a girl's voice talk. I looked over at the door and saw Emily.

'Oh gosh, first it was Stephen, and now Emily? Could this night get any worse?' I asked myself and sighed deeply. I shifted in my seat, partially leaning against Jackson with our fingers laced together. I pushed our hands deeper into the couch as I saw Emily walk closer to us. She sat next to Ray Ray and waved at us.

"Hey Oliver, Ray, Lils…" She looked at us and smiled, but soon her smile faded once her eyes landed on Jackson. "Jackson." She said dully and paid her attention to the TV.

"What is she doing here?" Jackson whispered and I shrugged.

"Maybe your sister invited her?"

"Most likely. Unless she's going to try and play match maker and get me to go back with Emily and you to Stephen. She's been telling me a lot lately that Emily misses me. This is just too childish." He shook his head.

"I agree with you." I lastly said and went back to the TV.

Stephen came back down a few minutes later and sat down next to me. He waved at Emily once he saw her and they talked a little before going quiet to watch the movie.

I felt a hand go on my left knee and my eyes narrowed to the hand. It was Stephen's hand. Why is it there?

I pushed it off and moved a little closer to Jackson. I crossed my legs and fixed my dress as it inched up.

Soon Jackson let go of my hand and leaned closer to my head.

"Come in my room in about five minutes." He whispered in my ear before going up and walking up the stairs to his room.

I looked at the digital clock below the TV and it said 8:35 PM. I smiled. I wonder what he has planned.

I kept glancing at the clock as I continued to watch the TV. It felt like it took forever in a year to reach four minutes. I just had one more minute until I go upstairs.

Stephen stood up from his seat and stuck his hand out to me.

"Hey Lilly, you think we could go outside for a second?"

I stared at him and shook my head. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Come on, please?" He pleaded and I looked around the room. They were all staring at us and I didn't want him to feel stupid or anything so I just let it go and nodded. Jackson can wait a little more, I guess.

I took his hand and he pulled me off the couch. He led me to the door leading to the porch and opened it. To gain more privacy, he closed the door and I went to the table to lean against it. It was a nice night out, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. Just perfect weather for the night.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked and he walked toward me.

"Lilly, do you like me?" He asked.

"Of course I like you; you're a really good friend." I said it quickly and smiled at him.

He took a deep breath and walked closer to me. "No, what I mean was… Do you like me more than just a friend?"

I looked down to the ground as he got closer.

"Stephen, I told you on Wednesday…"

He was right in front of me when he tilted my head up and so that I would be looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I know, but I was hoping that you changed your mind."

"I just cant." I moved my chin, but he moved it back so that I would be looking at him once again.

"Why?"

"I-I'm sorry Stephen. I just don't feel like that toward you." I finally let out hoping that he would just leave me, but he didn't.

"Please…" He moved his head forward; his eyebrows furrowed and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened. 'What is he doing?' I screamed in my head.

I pushed him away and slapped him. I rushed into the house, slamming the door behind me and practically ran up the stairs.

I heard him calling for me, but I ignored him. He had no right at all to do what he just did. That jerk!

I rubbed my lips furiously with the back of my hand trying to forget about what happened, but it stuck in my head.

I was on the verge of tears. 'Why did he have to kiss me? He's just making this even more complicated for me to turn him down nicely without him getting hurt.'

I went straight for Jackson's room and found him lying on his bed holding drumsticks in his hands. He was twirling them with his fingers, and it seemed like he was in a dazed state.

"Hey Jackson, sorry it took-" I started, but soon was cut off by him.

"I saw you with Stephen just now through the window." He sat up on his bed and dropped his drumsticks. There was a hurt look in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I closed the door behind me and got closer to him.

"Jackson, what you saw was…"

"A mistake? What, did you just go outside with him alone to talk to him when you knew that he liked you? You probably like him. He is better looking than me. I'm just Mr. Ugly Ass Jackson-"

"What are you saying Jackson? I don't like him and you are not ugly!" I sat down on his bed and placed my hand over his.

"Yeah, well, the why did you let him kiss you?" His voice had a hint of jealousy in them.

"I didn't! He just kissed me, unexpectedly, and when I realized what was happening, I pushed him off and slapped him. I would never do that for you Jackson! I'm your girlfriend, not his. I would never ever do that to you Jackson, we've been through a lot for these past two weeks and I never got this close to a guy before! You're the only guy I really care for and I've never felt like this before…" I didn't know why I was saying this. It somewhat felt like the night of Valentines Day all over again.

"Well, then prove to me." He said.

"Prove to you what?" I asked him and he pursed his lips.

"Prove to me on how much I mean to you. Show to me that I am the only one you care about."

I bit my lip. I knew where this was going, but how to do it?

"Fine." I said and took a deep breath.

I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

I let go of his face, not breaking the kiss, and put my hands on his chest. I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and once I got them all unbuttoned, I pushed it down, throwing it on the ground, leaving him with his wife beater on.

His hands moved from my waist upward to the straps of the dress, tugging on it, pulling it down.

He kissed my neck and reached for the zipper on the back and slowly started to unzip the dress as he trailed kisses down my jaw line to my neck.

He gently laid me on the bed and continued moving downward, kissing the valley between my breasts.

He pulled away for a second, pulling off his wife beater, and throwing it on the ground.

I trailed my hands down his chest, around his back, and pulled him down to kiss me once again. Having his hand move from my cheek, trailing down to my thigh, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hand move to my upper thigh, pushing the hem of my dress up He repeatedly stroked my thigh, with his other hand holding himself up for support.

Feeling the passion build up, I reached for the front of his pants, unbuttoning it, unzipping it, but he pulled away.

"You don't have to do this anymore." He panted but I shook my head.

"Don't worry Jackson, I'm showing you how much you mean to me, and if it means that I have to do this, then I know have to."

"No, I already know that you care for me, and I thought we were going to take this relationship a little slower." He said sounding concerned that this would probably break what we promised each other earlier in the relationship.

"It's too late for that now, isn't it?" I said before kissing him once again.

He lightly sucked and nibbled my lower lip as his hands roamed around my body. I parted my lips, slightly, feeling his tongue slipping into my mouth.

I knew I couldn't stop now, even though he gave an option to stop, I wanted him even more.

I heard the door open with a voice talking. "Jackson, have you see… Oh My God!" The person shrieked.

Jackson pulled away from me, scrambling to his feet and I got the nearest thing, which was Jackson's pillow, covering it my chest. I looked at the door finding Miley with her mouth wide open and her eyes bulging out of her head.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!"

**A/N **Sorry for the very colorful word used in here. What do you think so far?

Just 2 more chapters left. I think. I don't know yet. And this is probably my last Lackson until the new season comes haha. I haven't really thought of it.

And sorry for the short chapters...

Thanks for reviewing and reading :)


	19. The Moment

**Chapter Dedication **to **RJBsComputer **for helping me out, seriously, thanks.

**A/N **There's going to be some serious swearing in here. Well, not that much… I dislike swearing, but yeah…

_**Recap**_

_I heard the door open with a voice talking. "Jackson, have you see… Oh My God!" The person shrieked._

_Jackson pulled away from me, scrambling to his feet and I got the nearest thing, which was Jackson's pillow, covering my chest. I looked at the door finding Miley with her mouth wide open and her eyes bulging out of her head. _

"_What the fuck is going on in here?!" _

**Chapter 19**

**The Moment**

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

I looked at her, terrified out of my mind on what she was going to do next. Who knew that Miley would ever swear like that. Oh gosh, there is no way I can get myself out of this now.

I sat on the bed, holding a pillow against my chest as I tried, with my other hand, to get the straps of my dress on. I never in my life would think that I would get caught in a situation like this.

"Miley, it's not what it looks." Jackson said as he got his pants zipped up.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks? I'm here, staring at my half naked brother and best friend. What the fuck am I supposed to think about?" Miley said, trying to tone down her voice.

"Miley. Listen…" Jackson tried to stay calm, but it was hard since Miley wouldn't just be quiet.

She walked closer to Jackson and he backed away. He had nothing else to say, it was just too big of a thing to back out of now and there is nothing in the world that could bring us out of it.

"No Jackson, why should I listen when you're here with Lilly doing who knows what, I mean seriously!" She pushed him back making him bump into his desk.

Then, Jackson's face grew. He finally took in what Miley had just said and his jaw tightened. He pushed himself up from his desk and walked forward to Miley.

"Just calm down." He caught onto her wrist when she tried to push him again.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down after what I just saw?" Her voice rising once again. She jerked her arm away and walked back a few steps.

"Yeah but-" Jackson started, but Miley cut him off once again.

"And you!" She pointed at me. "How could you let Jackson take advantage of you like this?"

I started to frown. How was I supposed to tell her that we were seeing each other with out her getting even madder?

"Ho-" I felt my throat tighten. Miley never ever talked to me like this.

"Hello... walking hormone over there. I can't believe you were dumb enough to let Jackson fool you like this! You should've known better! After what he did with Emily, I would've thought that you were smarter than that!"

"Could you just-" Anger rose in Jackson's voice as he said this. He clearly wanted to yell at Miley as much as she was yelling at him.

"How could you Jackson? How could you mislead Lilly like that? How could you try and rape her?"

"What?!" Both Jackson and I had said at the same time.

'What, why would Miley think that he would actually try and rape me?' I gaasped at Miley, shocked that she would actually think like that.

It finally hit Jackson. His face grew red as he clenched his fists. I watched as Jackson got closer to Miley.

"You think I would actually hurt Lilly like that? I'm not some freaking pervert that would try and screw just anyone Miley. You're so pathetic making assumptions like that!" Jackson finally let out.

Miley looked at Jackson in shock and covered her mouth.

"Well what am I supposed to think? Think that Lilly was actually willing to lose her virginity to someone she doesn't even care for?" Miley screamed loudly that it could probably be heard from everyone else downstairs.

"How do you know that she doesn't care for me? Have you ever considered asking her yourself?" Jackson hissed giving Miley _the _eye.

"Why would she date you when she has Stephen?" Miley snapped back.

Since when did Stephen come into this argument? It's supposed to be about me and Jackson, not anyone else. Gosh, why cant she just calm down?

Then everything went by so fast. Everyone downstairs ended up upstairs staring at the both of us. I didn't know what to expect. This was just so… fucked up. There, I said it. I don't usually enjoy swearing, but it's just to much.

The weird thing is, Stephen was the only one missing from this group. Where is he? He probably thinks I hate him and I don't ever want to see him after what he did to me earlier in the night.

"Lilly?" Emily started and I looked down. I couldn't face her now. After what happened these past few weeks with her trying to set me up with Stephen, she would probably think I was with her cousin or completely doing something else. Not in this bed, half naked, with her half naked ex-boyfriend Jackson in the same room.

"L-Lilly… J-Jackson… Wha-What?" Emily stammered not believing her eyes. She looked back and forth from Jackson and I.

Emily started to stir up an argument with Jackson as Oliver and Ray Ray tried to calm down Miley. Do they not even notice me? I'm still on the freaking bed trying to get my dress zipped and all they can do is swear and fight with Jackson assuming that he was trying to rape me.

Once I became decent and straightened out my dress, I stood up and faced the five people in front of me that were screaming, which could probably gain the neighbors attention.

"Can you all just shut the hell up?" I screamed, finally gaining their attention.

They looked in my way and stayed quiet. I looked at Jackson and he was completely distressed. Like he was ready to kill.

"Why don't you explain yourselves then?" Miley asked, trying to stay calm once again.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Y-You saw what we were doing Miley, you saw it and what we were doing was going to happen."

I really felt uncomfortable with everyone being right there listening to me. I somewhat wished that they would just go back to Jackson so that I could go free and just runaway from here. But I had to open my fat mouth.

"I have a feeling that this isn't your first time…" Emily came into the conversation, her voice a bit shaky.

I ignored what she said and continued on talking. "I care for your brother okay? Is that so hard to accept that?" I breathed ready for what Emily or Miley had to say about that.

"I don't know Lilly. You could've told me before, but you didn't. I just can't believe you kept about the biggest secret away from me! I thought I was your best friend! How could you?" Her voice sounded hurt as she stared right at me. I couldn't even look at her, I felt too guilty to do anything.

"Miley, we-" Jackson started, but was cut off by Miley.

"Is it true though, Jackson, on what Emily said? That this wasn't you and Lilly's first time?" Miley asked.

I bit my lip hoping Jackson would lie, but that wouldn't help up now.

Jackson kept quiet and didn't say anything more. He just dropped his head and stayed quiet.

"Slut."

I lifted my gaze at her and was shocked that she just actually said that.. Did she just call me what I think she just did? We've joked around and called each other that, but by the way she said it, she was being dead serious.

"Miley, don't-" Jackson moved toward Miley, but she threw her hands in front of her and backed away.

"No you shut up Jackson. How could you two keep this a secret from us? I thought we could tell each other everything! I can't believe you!" She said to the both of us, but mainly to me.

I looked down. I knew it was bad keeping this a secret, but I had to do it. I just couldn't handle it.

"I thought we wouldn't keep secrets from each other Lilly? I mean, why? Friends wouldn't do that to each other. Does that mean that we're not friends?" Miley asked, still sounding calm as possible, but I knew she wanted to scream at me just a bit more.

I wiped the tears that were now forming and took off out of the room. It was just too much. I just probably lost the best friend I'll ever have in my whole entire life.

I pushed passed Emily and Ray Ray, who were blocking the door and ran down the stairs.

I wanted to go home, curl up in my bed, and cry. I embarrassed myself in there with them finding out like that. I never wanted them to find out about me and Jackson like that!

Once I got out of the house, I ran, going to the direction of where my house is. I just kept moving forward, not caring about what was in the way. I was fine, just as long as I didn't bump into a lamp post or something, but other than that, I didn't care if I hit anything else.

I rubbed my eyes. Gosh, I was just so stupid. How could I ever not think about what we were doing? And with everyone else downstairs, I'm just so damn stupid!

I suddenly bumped into someone, full on, causing for myself and the person to fall on the ground.

"Sorry." I muttered and looked at the person I bumped into.

"Stephen." I felt myself flush and the guilt rise even more.

---------------------------------- Meanwhile ----------------------------------

Just as Lilly left, Jackson tried to go after her, but Miley pushed him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked and Jackson shook his head.

"Get out of my way." He said to her, and she shook her head. He gently pushed her and went for the door, which, Ray Ray and Emily, were blocking.

"Just move, please." He begged but they didn't budge.

"So what, so you can see your precious Lilly?" Miley spat, and Jackson turned to look at her.

"You know what Miley? You're such a bitch! I can't believe you said that to your own friend. Now you know why we didn't want to tell you!" Jackson glared at her and Miley was taken aback.

"What, so now you're blaming me? You think I like people keeping secrets from me-"

"Well, you're doing that right now! You're keeping about the biggest secret from everyone and you couldn't just let this little one go. Gosh Miley, get a freaking grip!" Jackson shouted, face all red from all this yelling he was letting loose.

"You think you're the only one that matters, you never cared! You never care to notice how differently me and Lilly acted when we were together. You never noticed that guilty look that Lilly had whenever you would talk to her about Emily and me. You don't care about anyone else other than yourself! So can you just shut up now? I have to go see if she's alright." Jackson said while throwing on a shirt he found lying on the floor.

Miley was tearing up right now when she realized that everything Jackson said was completely and utterly true. Oliver walked over to Miley to comfort her as Jackson, once again, attempted to go pass Emily and Ray Ray when Emily stopped him.

"Ugh, what do you want!" He exclaimed as he sighed. He was getting tired of everyone pushing him away.

"You really do care for her don't you?" Her voice soft as she looked down on the floor.

Jackson lightened up a bit. He put his hand on her shoulder and she lifted her gaze off of the ground to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I really do. She really is something you know? I admit though, if she didn't step into my life and make me see things differently, I would probably still be with you." He smiled and she nodded.

"Go help her out then." She moved aside, but Jackson caught her, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know that?" He said as he let go of her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. But if you hurt Lilly, I swear I'll kill you. Now go get her, we'll try and straighten Miley out." Emily jokingly punched Jackson's shoulder and he ran out of his room, going down the stairs and out the door to look for Lilly.

It was amazing how easily Emily got over it, since she did like him back, but maybe all she wanted was for him to be happy even if she was a little hurt inside.

---------------------------------- Back To Lilly ----------------------------------

"Stephen." I felt myself flush and the guilt rise even more.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked and reached to wipe my moist face.

"Yeah, just some things happening back at the house." I sighed and got off of Stephen. I helped him up and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Lilly." "Stephen." We said at the same time and I blushed.

"You can go first." I said and he nodded. We started to walk as he talked.

"You were seeing someone, weren't you?" He asked.

I kept my gaze down and slightly nodded.

"That's why you told me that we could only be friends right?" He asked and I nodded once again.

"I'm sorry. I was just afraid that if I got too close to you, which I did, then it would be harder for me to turn you down."

"Darn. I'm sorry, I never meant to be like that. I guess it's true that the good ones are always taken first." He lightly chuckled and I jokingly pushed him on his shoulder.

"Not true. We just sort of started dating and he was there tonight which was why I wanted to get away from you." I admitted and he smiled. It felt kind of nice just talking to him like this. I just wished that he knew that I only liked him as a friend.

"He was there? I'm guessing its Jackson then." He sighed. "I'm so stupid, I can't believe I tried so hard to get your attention when you already have someone you like." He sighed rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"It's okay Stephen, one day you'll meet that one girl that you really like and can connect to. You're really cute and you're sweet and that's what I like about you, so don't feel bad. Just know that someone out there really cared about you." I smiled. We made it to the front of my house and we stopped right in front of the door.

"I hope everything goes good with you and Jackson." He said and I smiled.

"I hope that someday you'll find the person you'll fall in love with."

He chuckled and hugged me.

"And don't think too much of Miley. I know you two were arguing, I could hear Miley screaming while I was walking down the road."

"You heard her?" I asked, suddenly feeling my heart dropped. For the past few minutes walking with Stephen, I almost forgot about what happened back at the house. Now I really wanted to go inside and talk to Leah, if she was home, and tell her everything that happened.

"Yeah, who couldn't? At first, I didn't know if that was her or not, but then I heard her say your name and then I was sure it was. Anyway, I should go. Good night." He said and waved at me.

He left and I watched him go as I entered the house.

As soon as I got in, I closed the door and leaned against of it. It just felt so weird. There I was, wrapped up in a big argument with Miley and Emily and then I go out running, bumping into Stephen and feel a bit happier talking to him. If only Miley was that reasonable and just accept me and Jackson. Is that just too hard for us to ask?

**A/N **Next chapter, I'm for sure is the last chapter. Unless I change a few things, but I'm sure it's the last one.

**Valx3 **Sadly, I don't want this one to end either LOL. Thanks :D

**Alyssin **Yeah LOL I got some of the parts from your idea LOL Thanks!

**Ashleytisdalefan1009 **The door wasn't locked, well, from what I was thinking, Lilly didn't know what was going to happen. Plus it adds more drama if someone actually came and walked into them LOL.

**Sidhe-Anomaly **LOL I know! It wasn't going to be like that at first. But yeah it definitely makes up for awkwardness.

**2old2luvdisneychnlbutstilduz **Aw thanks, that's really sweet of you to saw. I really doubt mines are the best hehe.

**SweetSouthernGal** Yeah, while writing that scene, I was thinking that maybe I should up the rating. Thanks.

**Person who loves ur writing **LOL haha yeah sorry about that I didn't know if I was going too far, but I guess I might've XP. Thankers!

**RJBsComputer **Yes, I can. D R A M A LOL. Thanks seriously dude. You totally rule for helping me out.

**Michelle **Thanks! I'll reconsider writing more Lackson's after I get most of my other up coming fics done, then maybe. But yeah, I admit I'm starting to like Lackson more than anything else haha.

**Fire-panther24 **Haha, LOL here it is. Hope you didn't hurt yourself. LOL just kidding.

**Risingstar9328** Haha, sorry about that. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad now.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. They mean a lot. Thanks for reading it too!**


	20. Afraid

**A/N **okay so I lied I'm sorry this isn't the last chapter lmao the next chapter is the last one Omg I'm sorry. I decided to change a few things, like I said, and the next one is the last one. Sorry for misleading you guys!

**Chapter 20**

**Afraid**

"Lilly, is that you?" I hear Leah say and I walked into the living room finding my sister curled up under her blanket watching TV. It was dark and she was watching a movie, which something she always did when she's home alone.

"Leah." I frowned and she sat up.

She turned on the lamp beside her and put her legs on the ground. She pulled off her glasses she wore and tilted her head at me.

"What's wrong sis?" She asked and I walked over to her. I sat down next to her and sighed.

"Miley and Emily found out."

"What? How?" She asked and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I leaned against her and pressed my face into her shoulder.

"We were, umm, doing stuff in Jackson's room… and Miley caught us…" I started and ended up telling her everything that happened in Jackson's room. She kept quiet the whole time and she kept nodding. I'm so happy to have a sister like her; I just can't believe how close we became in just a short amount of time.

After I told her the story, I was bawling my eyes out. It just hit me that I probably wont ever go to a Hannah concert, or meet any new people, or even talk to Miley ever again just because of this little incident that happened. If only I told her about Jackson and me earlier, then this wouldn't have happened.

"Lilly, don't worry about it, she'll get over it. I really doubt she'd not talk to you ever again. Your true friends would finally accept it. Look at Oliver, he's known since forever and hasn't told Miley about it yet." Leah said.

I kicked off my shoes and moved on the couch so that I was lying down with my head on her lap.

"I'm just sad that it had to end that way you know?"

Leah stroked my hair. "Just be positive, don't think of anything bad." She said and I closed my eyes. The more she stroked my hair, the more tired I felt. It was kind of weird, but it was nice at the same time. Soon after that, I drifted off to sleep not knowing what was going to happen next.

----------------------------------------- Jackson -----------------------------------------

Jackson was running out of his house. He had no clue on where Lilly might be. He went to the beach, to the park, even to the skate park, but she wasn't there. He finally gave up and started to walk to Lilly's house. He didn't know why his first choice wasn't her house, he just assumed that she was anywhere but her house, but then again, the whole argument between him and Miley was mainly about assuming things, and right now, he was assuming that she didn't like home.

He sighed as he walked closer to Lilly's house. He wondered why his sister was being such a drama queen over this. Emily, she easily forgave him, but Miley, she just wouldn't keep her mouth shut. He just hoped that Emily would change Miley's point of view on his and Lilly's relationship.

He finally reached the front door of her house and twisted the door knob. He didn't care of knocking; all he wanted to see was if Lilly was alright.

He got inside and peered into the living room finding Lilly sound asleep on Leah's lap. Leah was watching TV as she stroked Lilly's hair.

He sighed loudly causing Leah to look into his direction. She was alarmed at first, but once she saw him, she calmed down a bit. She waved her arm, telling him to come closer and he did.

"How is she?" Jackson asked and she frowned.

"Not too good. She still thinks that Miley will hate her forever." Leah whispered. "You think you could take her upstairs? I really don't want her to sleep down here and my mom would walk in wondering what happened." She said and Jackson nodded.

"We wouldn't want you mom to know…" Jackson said as he slipped his arm beneath Lilly's legs and one just at her back. He hoisted her up, gently, and her head landed on the crook of his neck.

He got out of the living room and walked up the stairs. As soon as he got to her room, he gently placed her bed.

"She must be uncomfortable sleeping in that dress." He sighed and walked into her closet to retrieve a shirt and some shorts.

He sat down, putting the clothes next to him and slowly lifted her up. Her head landed on his shoulder again as his hand went to her back to unzip her dress. He put her back down and slowly peeled off her dress. He took the shorts and slipped them on to her and the shirt as well. He stared at her and kissed her forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright Lilly. Just don't think too much of it." He whispered, staring at her lovingly. He just couldn't stop thinking on how much this one girl changed everything about him. He never felt like this toward someone and even if it's been a few short weeks, he's just happy being with her.

He pulled her blanket over her and kissed her on her cheek. He walked to her chair, pulling it next to her and sitting down.

He glanced in her way, watching the sleeping figure move a bit, finding a more comfortable spot, before closing his own eyes, drifting off to sleep.

----------------------------------------- Lilly -----------------------------------------

I had woken up the next morning feeling exhausted and really bad. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room.

"When did I get up here?" I asked myself and then noticed the sleeping person on the chair next to me. I smiled. "Jackson."

I sat up on the bed and remembered the night's events. With Emily and everyone else knowing our secret, I guess it's not much of a secret anymore. I looked over at Jackson one last time and sat up from my bed. I walked over to him and lightly kissed him. He stirred in his sleep and his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning." I whispered and he smiled.

"Hey, so how are you doing?" He yawned and I swatted my nose.

"Stinky breath." I laughed and he laughed.

"Oh really now." He said, pulling at my wrists and pulled me onto his lap.

"Yes." I giggled. He kissed me and I turned my head.

"Stop it; we have to talk about last night." I sighed. I knew it was too early to talk about it, but I just had to get it over with.

"Oh yeah…." He put his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Lilly, if I didn't push you like that, then we wouldn't have gotten caught."

"I was the one who decided to do that." I took his hand that was on my waist and squeezed it. "Don't blame yourself."

"I know, but I hated seeing you like that last night. I did end up giving Miley what she deserved." He entwined his fingers with mine.

"Which was…?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"I told her she was being a bitch and some other stuff that you don't need to know about." He smiled.

"Are you serious? You called Miss Smiley Miley a bitch?" I was shocked. I don't think anyone ever called her that before.

"She was being too immature about it and she deserved it. No one deserves what she was giving you."

"And yet you were getting worse." I said and felt him lift his head off my shoulder and lean back into the chair.

"But you two are friends. You were her first best friend since coming here lilly and I think that maybe you should talk to each other." Jackson said and I sighed.

"I guess I will, maybe. I'll just wait when she feels good to do so." I frowned.

"No, I think you should go up to her." He said and I shook my head.

"No way, you saw her yesterday Jackson, I'm too afraid to see her."

"You have to face her one day Lilly. Just be positive and don't think of the worse that could happen." Jackson reached for my head and turned it to him so that I would look at him.

"I'll try."

"Just do it, for me okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"For you." I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest.

Maybe it wont hurt to try and be the better person saying sorry?

**A/N **Okay, I am so sorry, I just thought that I could fit it all in here, but I couldn't. So there's going to be one more chapter LOL be happy haha. This is like my longest fic I've ever written.

**Review Time :)  
**

**Risingstar9328 **I know me too lol. I thought I made Miley so mean in this fic. I felt somewhat bad lol, but yeah. Thanks :D

**Person who loves ur writing **Thanks :D haha. I will update when… lol I wont say when. But when that day comes you'll know. XP

**Valx3 **Thank you hehe. And I'm sorry, the end is going to come up REAL soon. Haha.

**Fire-panther24 **Yeah I know! I hate how alerts aren't working. I was like grr LOL. It has to end sometime and I hate that it is too lol. I loved writing this, the end is coming up. And Thank you seriously, it means a lot when someone says that.

**Sidhe-Anomaly **Thank you :D yeah I know what you mean about Stephen and Emily.

**Hsmfreak101 **I hope this was soon enough :D

**RJBsComputer **Thank you so much dude. It means a lot

**Sarahraichu44 **Thanks, well, the end is the next chapter, sorry to misled you.

**SweetSouthernGal **Thanks. Yeah I know what you mean, I was kind of confused when I didn't receive any alerts at all lol.

**Olivermileylillyfreak **Thank you!

**Hsmtroyella and Mrs. Musso **I know what you mean! well now theres one more chapter left haha. There might be a _sequel_, if people want there to be a sequel. I can already think of the title to the _sequel _XP

**Nysunsetangel420 **Thank you, I know what you mean, I don't want it to end either.

**Belle524 **Thank you LOL it means so much that you like it. I know lol I don't want it to end also. Thank again :D


	21. Forgiven Hearts

**A/N **Okay everyone, this is the last chapter for sure :D aww :'(

**Chapter 20**

**Forgiven Hearts**

Throughout the weekend, Jackson stayed at my house, but told Mr. Stewart that he slept over at Cooper's. Cooper did cover for Jackson whenever Mr. Stewart would call his house occasionally just to make sure that Jackson was out of trouble.

He had to go to work a few times, which led me for a few hours alone, but after work, he would come right to my house and we'd just talk. We told Cooper about us and he was actually happy to hear that Jackson finally found someone he really cared for.

As for Miley, she avoided calling me or even talking to me. I saw her walking at the beach when I was there with Jackson so that Jackson could pick up his paycheck and she ignored me. She pretended that she didn't see me and started to talk to Sarah. Shows how much she wants to talk to me. Gosh, I would do anything to talk to her.

It was Monday and I was at my locker putting my skateboard in it. Jackson went home last night so I went to school alone and I took my skateboard with me. It had been forever since I rode it and I really did miss riding it. The last time I rode it was the day Jackson and I shared our first kiss.

I closed my locker as soon as I took my Spanish tablet out of it. I leaned against it and saw Stephen walk pass. He smiled and waved at me and I did the same. I felt happy that now he knows that we could be only be friends.

Then my thoughts went back to Friday night. I sighed. Today I was going to face Miley and talk to her, finally. I was afraid that she'll snap and swear at me in school, but it was worth the risk, and I told Jackson that I was going to do it.

I leaned against my locker waiting for Jackson. He said that he was going to meet me here once he reaches school. We're actually going to go public with our relationship, so it's not a secret anymore. It felt great, but scary at the same time. Who knows what else is going to happen next. Other people might judge us, like they might say, "Ew a senior and a sophomore" and what not. They just have to get over it.

I wasn't paying much attention, but I could hear Miley voice. I lifted my gaze from the ground to the entrance and saw Miley and Oliver talking and walking. She looked forward and saw me and then snapped her head back at Oliver, pretending she didn't see me.

They were getting closer to me and she looked down right as she passed by.

"Miley." I said, but she ignored me and continued to look down.

I frowned. Why can't she just forgive and forget? I just can't do this anymore. I threw my head back, making me hit my locker with my head.

"Ow." I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. I'm so stupid.

"You okay?"

I turned my head to the direction of the voice and saw Jackson.

"Jackson, she doesn't want to talk to me." I frowned and he pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Lilly, I talked to her on the ride here she's still confused." He said and kissed my forehead.

I buried my head into his chest. "Yeah, but how hard is it just to stop and listen for a second? I really want to make peace with her, but I can't. She hasn't said a thing to me for the rest of the weekend. How long do I hate to wait until she finally wants to listen to me?" I asked ask as I shook my head into his shirt.

"It's okay Lilly; something tells me that it's going to happen real soon."

I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes really." The warning bell signaling for us to get to our first period rang and he let go of me. "We should go to class, unless you want to go ditch again." He chuckled.

"No way, I don't want to get caught." I smiled and he bent down to kiss me.

"Well, you did it before and you didn't get caught then." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"That was a one time thing; I'm just not in the mood. Miley already saw me, and if she notices that I'm not in school by the time 4th period came, she'll know I ditched to go with you."

"Fine, I'll see you later then. We'll meet up here at lunch?" He asked and I nodded.

"Bye Jackson." I said and we both parted and went into the direction of our classes. Oh boy was this was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------

It was after school when I was at my locker with Jackson. We, Miley and I, still didn't talk to each other. I just can't handle it, I'm too afraid that she's going to make a scene in school. She didn't even try and make eye contact with me during our career class, the only class I had with her. I sit just a seat away from her and she avoided every contact I tried to make with her.

"Lilly, don't worry it takes time, just relax." He ran wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Jackson, I don't know how you can put up with me being like this." I leaned against him.

"Well, you're my girlfriend and a boyfriend always has to deal with this and a girl's mood swings haha." He joked and I hit him across the shoulder.

"Weirdo." I rolled my eyes and he let go of me.

"Do you think you can wait a bit? I forgot something in my auto class." He said as he reached into his bag looking for something.

"How can you forget something in auto?" I asked and he smiled.

"I was just showing someone something. Hopefully no one took it." He started to run off as he dropped his bag beside me.

What was so important that he had to get it now? He could always get it tomorrow or something. I shrugged and went back into my locker.

"Spanish, History, Math, and Career." I said to myself, thinking if I had anything to bring home for those classes. I took my Spanish notes and slipped them into my bag.

"What else do I need?" I started to think, but was interrupted by someone calling my name.

I turned around and saw Miley.

"Hey." She said as she kept her head down.

"Hi." I turned back to my locker and started to get my own things.

"How was your weekend?" She asked, sounding as if she cared.

"It was okay." I replied nonchalantly and I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Look, don't be like that." She started.

'Why did she want to talk now? Did she want to pick a fight at me or something?' I closed my locker, I dropped my bag next to Jackson's, and I looked at her.

"Don't be like what?" I asked. "You're the one who hates me, Miley. I don't know how to react to you when you talk to me." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her. She bit her lip and kept her gaze down.

"I don't hate you Lilly." She said as she crossed her own arms around her chest. She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"You sure about that? On Friday, I vaguely remember you calling me a slut and all those other things. You even assumed that your brother was going to… _you know_." I looked around hoping that no one was there, but there was a few bystanders at their lockers.

"Yes, I'm sure." Miley said, not caring about the people around us. She rolled her eyes and finally looked at me. "I was being stupid and taking this too seriously. I should've known from all the signs. Heck, I even caught you two being all cuddly when you were sick, or when you didn't go to school that day. I just thought I was being wrong and believed that Jackson really was trying to be nice and help you."

"Yeah." I replied and shrugged. "I'm sorry." I felt myself frown.

Miley put her hand on my arm and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Jackson finally explained to me on why you didn't want me knowing about you two."

"And you're okay with it?" My eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay with it! It would probably take me a while to get used to it, but it's definitely worth it. It's not good that just because of that one incident that we don't become friends anymore, you're my best friend and even if… you're having a sexual relationship with my brother, I'll just have to accept it." She blushed and I bit my lip.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Miley, shush." I looked around hoping no one heard her say that. "Someone might've heard you."

"Sorry, but I understand now, I just can't believe you kept it a secret from me for a week, or two. And the dreams…"

I started to blush. "He told you about those." I bit my lip even harder and she laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I get it. At least he didn't go in detail, thank God, I guess if you told me earlier, I wouldn't have been grossed out catching you two…" She slightly shivered with her face turning red and it was my turn to laugh.

"So friends?" I asked and she nodded.

"Friends." She hugged me tightly and repeatedly said sorry. I guess she felt so bad for me after swearing and calling me those names, but I don't care anymore. We're friends again and it feel's good that she finally accepts me and Jackson.

"Aw, how cute! This is _so _a Kodak moment."

I looked at the people standing next to us seeing Jackson and Oliver grinning at the both of us.

I let go from the tight embrace and put both my hands on my hips and laughed.

"What, are you jealous that I'm hugging someone else other than you?" I asked and he looked offended.

"You think I would get jealous just because you hugged my sister? I could easily get yo-" He started.

"Jackson." I said in a firm voice, knowing that he would probably say something personal about me. "Don't you dare."

"Sorry." He mumbled and pulled me into a hug. I held on to him and he leaned forward for a small peck on the lips.

"Ew, haven't you heard about PDA?" Miley said, which made Jackson kiss me once again.

"Come on Jackson, I just made peace with your sister, I don't want her to hate me again." I laughed as I pushed Jackson away.

"Yes, please, make the nastiness stop!" Miley looked away from us and Oliver laughed.

"Sorry. Now that Lilly and I are open to this whole thing, I could do anything to her whenever I want." Jackson pulled me against him and kissed my cheek.

I felt myself blush. "Jackson, please." I said and he sighed.

"Fine." He slid one arm around my waist, not completely letting go from the hug.

"Thank you, now, I still need time to get over the fact that my best friend is with my brother, ew." She shook her head and started to gag.

"Haha, yeah. Now that we're all friends again, sort of, let's go." Jackson said, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Finally!" Oliver exclaimed and we looked at him. "What? I need a ride and I've been waiting forever." His brows furrowed and he crossed his arms.

"Okay Oliver, you idiot, let's go." Miley said and hooked his arm with hers and we followed behind them as we walked out of the school.

-------------------------------------------------

After we dropped both Miley and Oliver home, Jackson drove me to my house for a little "alone time." He said that he had something important to talk to me about and it's been bothering me on what it's about.

We were parked in front of my house in my drive way where we just sat in the car. We were quiet for a long time until I decided to talk.

"So…" I started and he reached for my hand.

"Lilly, I wanted to…" He hesitated for a moment and shook his head. "I wanted to say thank you."

I looked at him with a questionable look on my face and raised my eyebrows. "For what?" I asked.

"For teaching me a lot of things, for making me see things differently, just about everything." He grinned. I felt my face heat up. "You made me feel something all the other girls I've dated haven't and I really appreciate it."

"It's not like I did it on purpose." I blushed even harder. "I do care for you, you know? I have-" I stopped as I watched Jackson reach into his pocket to get something and pulled out a small velvet box.

"I wanted to give you something." He said and handed the box to me.

I ran my fingers along the boxed and asked, "What is it?"

"Just open it." He grinned and I stared at the box.

"I'm afraid to." I said and he laughed.

"Come on, just open it, please?" He asked and pouted.

"Fine." I sighed and slowly opened the box. I held my breath and once it snapped open, my eyes widened. It was a necklace, a silver heart shaped pendant necklace with a single diamond in the middle of it. It was the same necklace I was looking at with Stephen when we went on a date on valentines.

"Ohmygosh! Jackson how did you get this? It must've cost a fortune!" I exclaimed as I took it out of the box. I lifted it up in the air and smiled. This was about the sweetest thing someone has ever gotten me.

"Here, let me put it on you." He said. I handed him the necklace and lifted my hair up. He hooked it on and I looked at myself in the mirror. "I got it for you yesterday, after I left your house." I turned to look at him and he smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"I used my money from my paycheck for it and it did cost a lot, but you're totally worth it." His smile grew. "Anyway, Stephen came by early on Sunday while I was working and I told him that I wanted to get you something nice. He said he might know the right place and brought me to that jewelry store and-" I cut him off as I put both of my hands on his cheeks, bringing him down for a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and felt him reply to the kiss.

'I can't believe Jackson actually went this far to get me something.' I thought to myself. Soon I pulled away seeing Jackson blush.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush." I giggled, making his face turn even redder. This is probably the first time I've ever seen him blush.

"I'd only blush for you." He smiled and leaned forward for another kiss.

**A/N **Aww! LOL just kidding. I know the last part wasn't necessary, but it was just something extra I had to add in. :D

I'm so sad that it's the end. I had so much fun writing this, seriously.

I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Haven't really thought of it, but you'll know when I have a sequel up… because I'm thinking of naming it _Nightmares _XP. It's going to be about Jackson turning 18 and graduation and all other stuff. I'm still thinking about it, I'm not completely sure. It might still be in Lilly's POV or it might be in Jackson's, it might be in 3rd person. I don't know yet, although I did start it I'm not completely sure if I would continue it.

Well, I was thinking that I should end this fic on my birthday, and look, today is my birthday :D.

Anyway, I really appreciate all of you guys for reading and reviewing. It means so much and I really loved that you enjoyed it. I never thought that that many people would like it, and apparently a lot of you did and it's super cool that you all liked it :D.

_**Mari**_

_**AlwaysxAddicted**_


End file.
